


Eu Deveria Ter Confiado em Você... Larry Stylinson - Volume 3

by lucydorough



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AmourBallet, Bottom Louis, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Top Harry, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 07:06:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 51,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14515044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucydorough/pseuds/lucydorough
Summary: Harry finalmente deve enfrentar os fantasmas de seu passado e buscar seu futuro, ainda incógnito. Dividido entre a dança e o Direito, caberá também à Louis acertar as contas com o passado e decidir o verdadeiro peso de cada coisa, de cada sonho e de cada pessoa. Todos os atos têm um preço, resta saber quem estará disposto a pagá-lo...





	1. Prólogo

Harry

Há vários meses...

 

Estava tudo lá em preto e branco, na frente e no centro, sem tapa buracos. Embora os fatos fossem distorcidos e o New York Times mais uma vez tivesse negligenciado em postar a minha foto, o dano à minha empresa, Henderson & Hart, estava feito agora. E eu sabia exatamente o que estava prestes a ocorrer, passo a passo.  
Eu tinha visto isso acontecer nesta cidade muitas vezes antes.  
Primeiro, os principais clientes que juraram ficar sempre ao meu lado me ligariam para dizer que eles "de repente" descobriram nova representação. Em seguida, os funcionários apresentariam cartas de demissão, sabendo que ter uma empresa manchada em seus currículos prejudicaria suas carreiras. Em seguida, os investidores ligariam, fingindo simpatizar enquanto eles me denunciavam publicamente na mídia e prontamente tiravam todo o financiamento.  
Por último, e mais, infelizmente, eu certamente iria me tornar outro advogado figurão que arruinou sua carreira antes que pudesse sequer começar.  
— Quanto tempo você acha que vai ser capaz de escapar de ser pego perseguindo Emma? — O investigador particular que eu contratei parou ao meu lado.  
— Ela é a porra da minha filha. Eu não a estou perseguindo.  
— Cento e cinquenta e três metros. — Ele acendeu um cigarro. — Isso é o quão longe você deveria estar.  
— Eles estão tratando-a direito durante a semana?  
Ele suspirou e me entregou uma pilha de fotos.  
— Pré-escola privada, aulas de primeiros sapateado, e fins de semana no parque, como você pode ver claramente. Ela está bem.  
— Ela ainda chora à noite?  
— Às vezes.  
— Ela ainda implora para me ver? Ela...  
Parei de falar uma vez que os olhos azuis de Emma encontraram os meus dos balanços. Gritando, ela pulou de seu assento e correu em minha direção.  
— Papaiiii! Papaiii! — Ela gritou, mas foi pega antes que ela chegasse mais perto. Ela foi tirada e colocada dentro de um carro assim que ela começou a chorar.  
Foda-se...  
Eu imediatamente me sentei na cama, percebendo que eu não estava no Central Park de Nova York. Eu estava em Durham, Carolina do Norte, e eu estava tendo outro pesadelo.  
Olhando para o relógio na minha parede, eu vi que passava apenas de uma hora da manhã. O calendário pendurado diretamente acima dele só confirmou que eu tinha vivido aqui por muito tempo.  
Toda a pesquisa que eu tinha feito há seis anos, pesando os prós e os contras, verificando os registros de todas as principais empresas, e vasculhando a aparência dos homens na Date-Match, era agora aparentemente inválida.  
O condomínio que eu comprei era um mero resquício do que foi anunciado, só havia uma empresa digna de meu tempo, e a quantidade de homens dignos de foder foi diminuindo a cada dia.  
Algumas horas atrás eu tinha ido a um encontro com um homem que me disse que ele era um professor de jardim de infância com uma tendência para a cor vermelha e livros de história. Na realidade, ele tinha o dobro da minha idade, daltônico e ele só queria "relembrar qual era a sensação de um bom pau."  
Frustrado, eu saí da cama e caminhei pelo corredor, arrumando as molduras "E" e "H" penduradas na parede, tentando ao máximo não olhar muito.  
Eu precisaria de mais do que as minhas doses habituais para passar esta noite, e eu estava começando a ficar extremamente irritado que eu não tinha fodido alguém em muito tempo.  
Enchi duas doses de Bourbon e joguei-as garganta abaixo. Antes que eu pudesse encher outra dose meu telefone vibrou.  
Um e-mail.  
William.

 

Assunto: Qualidade da Performance.

Caro Thoreau,  
Tenho certeza de que agora você está no meio de uma foda com outra conquista, e está a segundos de distância de dar a ele a sua infame frase "Um jantar. Uma noite. Sem repetição.", mas eu estava pensando em algo e eu TINHA que enviar um e-mail a você...  
Se você gosta de sexo tanto quanto afirma que gosta, porque você insiste em apenas uma noite? Por que não tem um relacionamento estritamente de amigos com benefícios, então você não teria tantos períodos de seca? (Quero dizer, este é o dia trinta da “Operação: Ainda sem sexo" para você, correto?)  
Na verdade estou começando a me perguntar se a única razão para que você dê uma noite é porque você já sabe que sua performance não será boa o suficiente para justificar outra... Ter um pau abaixo da média não é o fim do mundo,  
– William.

Eu balancei minha cabeça e digitei uma resposta.

 

Assunto: Re: Qualidade da Performance.

Caro William,  
Infelizmente, eu não estou no meio de uma foda com outra conquista. Ao invés disso estou ocupado digitando uma resposta ao seu último e-mail ridículo.  
Este é, de fato, o dia trinta da sua apropriadamente chamada “Operação Ainda sem sexo”, mas já que eu fodi você por telefone e o fiz gozar, isso não foi um completo fracasso...  
Eu, de fato, aprecio o sexo, meu pau tem um apetite insaciável por sexo, mas eu já lhe disse inúmeras vezes que eu não entro em relacionamentos. Nunca.  
Eu me recuso a sequer reconhecer seu último parágrafo, já que eu nunca recebi uma única reclamação sobre a minha “performance” e meu pau está bem longe de ser abaixo da média.  
Você está completamente certo em sua declaração final: Ter um pau abaixo da média realmente não é o fim do mundo. Ter uma bunda não fodida é.  
– Thoreau.

Meu telefone tocou imediatamente.  
— Sério? — William falou quando eu atendi. — A sua mensagem realmente diz o que eu acho que diz?  
— Você, de repente, esqueceu-se como ler?  
— Você é ridículo! — Ele riu. — O que aconteceu com o seu encontro de hoje à noite?  
— Era mais um mentiroso do caralho...  
— Ahhh. Pobre Thoreau. Eu realmente esperava que o trigésimo dia fosse o dia.  
Revirei os olhos e fiz outro drink.  
— Viver indiretamente através da minha vida sexual é seu novo hobby?  
— É claro que não. — Sua risada alta flutuou através da ligação e eu podia ouvir o som de papeis sendo folheados ao fundo. — Eu estava querendo lhe perguntar: De onde você é?  
— O que você quer dizer com, ‘De onde eu sou?’  
— Exatamente o que eu perguntei. — disse ele. — Você não pode ser do sul. Não há um leve sotaque sulista ou até mesmo uma pitada de sotaque em sua voz.  
Eu hesitei.  
— Eu sou de Nova York.  
— Nova York? — Sua voz se elevou uma oitava. — Por que você sairia de lá para vir a Durham?  
— Isso é pessoal.  
— Eu não consigo imaginar alguma vez querer sair de Nova York. Parece tão perfeita e há algo sobre as luzes e...  
Eu me desliguei para fora da sua conversa e virei mais uma dose garganta abaixo. Seu entusiasmo sobre aquele lugar desolado precisava ser finalizado. Rápido.  
— Não seriam os escritórios de advocacia de Nova York muito mais atraentes do que os daqui? — Ele ainda estava falando. — Como, um dos meus favoritos...  
— Qual é o nome do Ballet que você estará fazendo audição este ano? — Eu o cortei.  
— O Lago dos Cisnes. — Ele sempre deixava o assunto se eu dissesse algo sobre o Ballet. — Por quê?  
— Apenas perguntando. Quando é a audição?  
— Alguns meses a partir de agora. Estou tentando o máximo que posso para equilibrar minhas classes... — Ele limpou a garganta. — Quero dizer, eu realmente estou tentando equilibrar meus casos com o meu tempo de prática.  
— Por que você simplesmente não pergunta ao seu chefe se pode trabalhar nos fins de semana em troca de alguns dias da semana livres?  
— Eu tenho certeza que isto não vai funcionar.  
— É claro que isto iria funcionar. — eu disse. — Há um advogado na minha firma que trabalha aos sábados ao invés das quartas para que possa se dedicar à música. Se a empresa onde você trabalha valer algo, eles serão flexíveis com você.  
— Sim, hum, eu acho que vou verificar isso...  
Silêncio.  
— Para qual empresa você trabalha? — Eu perguntei.  
— Eu não posso te dizer isso.  
— E um dos nomes dos parceiros?  
— Eu não posso te dizer isso também.  
— Mas você pode me dizer o quão profundo você quer meu pau enterrado dentro de você hoje à noite?  
Ele puxou uma respiração curta, um som sexy que estava começando a me deixar louco quanto mais eu o ouvia.  
— Quanto tempo mais você acha que eu vou aguentar falar com você apenas por telefone, William?  
— Por quanto tempo eu quiser que seja assim. — Sua voz soou mais confiante agora.  
— Você acha que eu vou apenas falar com você pelo próximo mês sem ser capaz de te foder? Sem ser capaz de vê-lo em pessoa?  
— Eu acho que você vai falar comigo por vários meses sem me foder. Na verdade, eu acho que você falará comigo por anos sem me foder porque sou seu amigo, e amigos...  
— Se eu não fodê-lo no próximo mês ou dois, nós não seremos mais amigos.  
— Você quer apostar?  
— Não será preciso. — Desliguei e peguei meu laptop, pronto para dar ao Date-Match outra tentativa. O segundo que eu cliquei no homem mais bonito na página, um e-mail de William apareceu em minha tela.

 

Assunto: Confie em Mim

Você e eu ainda seremos amigos muitos meses a partir de agora, e você ficará completamente bem em não ver meu rosto.  
Observe.  
– William.

 

Assunto: Re: Confie em Mim

Você e eu vamos foder daqui alguns meses a partir de agora, e a única razão para eu estar bem em não ver o seu rosto será porque você estará montando meu pau quando eu dobrar seu traseiro sobre a mesa.  
Observe.  
–Thoreau.


	2. Chapter 2

Testemunho (n.): Declarações prestadas sob juramento por uma testemunha, em resposta as questões colocadas pelos advogados no julgamento ou em um depoimento.

Harry

 

— Senhor Tomlinson, você pode fazer uso da palavra e questionar o Senhor Styles agora. — disse Sr. Greenwood do outro lado da sala de audiências.  
Era o último dia do mês, o que significava que estávamos finalmente começando a usar os milhões de dólares gastos na sala de audiências que estava no último andar da GBS. Não havia necessidade para esta sala, mas desde que a empresa tinha mais dinheiro do que se sabia, pensou-se o que fazer com ele, o espaço estava sendo utilizado para os casos simulados dos estagiários.  
O "Julgamento" de hoje era sobre algum idiota que havia defraudado funcionários de sua própria empresa, deixando-os sem seguro e cuidados de saúde, e, infelizmente, eu estava sendo o acusado.  
Levantando-se da mesa da defesa, Louis pegou seu notebook e tomou a palavra. Ele e eu não tínhamos nos falado desde que o expulsei do meu apartamento, há duas semanas, mas pelo o que eu poderia dizer, ele parecia inabalável.  
Ele estava sorrindo, muitas vezes, sendo extremamente agradável, e cada vez que ele entregava o meu café ele fez isso com um sorriso e um, "Eu realmente espero que você aproveite este café, Sr. Styles."  
Eu tenho parado no café da rua desde...  
— Sr. Styles... — Disse ele, alisando sua calça azul apertada. — É verdade que você já traiu a sua esposa?  
— Eu nunca traí.  
— Atenha-se ao personagem, Harry. — Sr. Bach sussurrou a partir do assento do juiz.  
Revirei os olhos.   
— Sim. Houve um tempo em que eu traí minha mulher.  
— Por quê?  
— Obejeção! — Um dos estagiários gritou. — Meritíssimo, nós realmente precisamos saber os detalhes sobre a vida amorosa do meu cliente? Este julgamento simulado é sobre seu envolvimento em uma conspiração.  
— Se eu puder, Meritíssimo... — Louis falou antes que o "juiz" pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. — Eu acho que a avaliação de como o Sr. Styles se comportou em seus assuntos passados é uma boa avaliação do seu caráter. Se nós estávamos processando um cliente que abandonou a empresa devido à incompetência, não seria fora da linha eu perguntar sobre suas relações pessoais anteriores, especialmente se o nosso cliente simulado é uma pessoa de alto perfil.  
— Indeferido.  
Louis sorriu e olhou para o notebook.   
— Você tem problemas de compromisso, Sr. Styles?  
— Como posso ter um problema com algo que eu não acredito?  
— Então, você acredita em engajar-se em uma noite só para o resto da sua vida?  
— Excelência... — O estagiário contestou levantando-se, mas eu levantei a minha mão.  
— Não há necessidade. — eu disse, estreitando os olhos para Louis. — Eu vou entreter a linha inadequada de questionamento do Sr. Tomlinson... Eu acredito em viver a minha vida de qualquer maldita forma que eu queira e lidar com pessoas sempre que eu quiser lidar com elas. Eu não sei como com quem eu durmo tem a ver com este caso falso de conspiração, mas uma vez que estamos discutindo minha vida sexual, você deve saber que eu estou feliz e satisfeito. Eu tenho um encontro hoje à noite na verdade. Você gostaria que eu o relate os detalhes para você e para o júri amanhã?  
Os estagiários no júri riram enquanto o sorriso de Louis desapareceu. Mesmo quando ele o forçou novamente, eu podia ver uma pitada de dor em seus olhos.   
— Então... — Ele respirou fundo. — Em relação ao caso...  
— Estou tão feliz que você está finalmente falando sobre o tema.  
Os jurados riram novamente.  
— Você acredita em moral, Senhor Styles? — Ele perguntou.  
— Sim.  
— Você acha que a possui?  
— Eu acho que todo mundo possui, até certo ponto.  
— Permissão para me aproximar da testemunha? — Ele olhou para o Sr. Bach e ele concordou.  
— Sr. Styles, você pode ler a parte destacada deste documento, por favor? — Ele colocou uma folha de papel na minha frente, e eu notei uma pequena nota escrita à mão no topo da página: Eu fodidamente odeio você e eu gostaria de nunca ter te conhecido.  
— Sim. — eu disse, pegando uma caneta do bolso. — Aqui diz que a minha empresa não tinha conhecimento das mudanças de política de seguros no momento.  
Quando ele entregou uma cópia do documento para o painel do júri, eu escrevi uma resposta a sua nota: Sinto muito em ver que você se arrepende de me conhecer, já que eu não me arrependo de conhecê-lo, somente me arrependo do fato de que eu transei com você mais de uma vez.  
Ele me pediu para ler outra seção com o tribunal e em seguida ele pegou o papel, olhando para mim logo que leu minhas palavras.  
Eu tentei olhar para longe dele, para me concentrar em outra coisa, mas a forma como ele parecia hoje impediu que isso acontecesse. Seu cabelo não estava em seu topete rotineiro, estavam levemente bagunçados e uma franja caia em sua testa. E a calça que ele estava usando, uma altamente inapropriada que abraçava suas coxas um pouco apertado demais.  
— Eu tenho mais três perguntas para o Sr. Styles, Meritíssimo. — disse ele.  
— Não há limite, senhor Tomlinson. — Ele sorriu.  
— Certo... — Ele deu um passo para frente e olhou nos meus olhos. — Senhor Styles, você e sua empresa levaram seus funcionários a acreditar que você se preocupava com eles, que tinha seus melhores interesses no coração, e que você, literalmente, comunicaria as mudanças reais que você faria antes do término. Essas promessas não estão diretamente no folheto de sua empresa?  
— Estão.  
— Então, você acredita que você merece ser multado ou punido por dar a seus funcionários falsa esperança? Por arrastá-los para uma situação que você sabia que você ia acabar o tempo todo?  
— Eu acho que eu fiz o que era de melhor interesse para minha empresa. — eu disse, ignorando o fato de que o meu coração estava batendo no meu peito. — E, no futuro, conforme esses funcionários sigam em frente como deveriam, eles talvez percebam que a minha empresa não era a melhor opção para eles de qualquer maneira.  
— Você não acha que você deve a eles um simples pedido de desculpas? Você não acha que você deve pelo menos dar-lhes isso?  
— Um pedido de desculpas implica que eu fiz algo errado. — Eu cerrei os dentes. — Só porque eles não concordam com o que eu fiz, não significa que eu não estava certo.  
— Você acredita em dúvida razoável, Sr. Styles?  
— Você disse que tinha apenas três perguntas restantes. A matemática básica mudou recentemente?  
— Você acredita em dúvida razoável, Sr. Styles? — Seu rosto ficou vermelho. — Sim ou não?  
— Sim. — Eu cerrei minha mandíbula. — Sim, eu acredito que isso é um requisito comum para todos os advogados neste país.  
— Assim, dado o caso atual que estamos discutindo... Você acha que alguém como você, alguém que tratava seus empregados de forma tão terrível, poderia mudar no futuro, agora que sabe o quão mal você fez a vida dos outros?  
— Dúvida razoável não é sobre sentimentos, senhor Tomlinson, e eu sugiro que você consulte o dicionário jurídico mais próximo que você possa encontrar, porque eu tenho certeza que nós tivemos essa discussão uma vez antes...  
— Não me lembro disso, Sr. Styles, mas...  
— Em suas próprias malfadadas, ainda assim corretas, palavras, você não me disse uma vez, em sua primeira entrevista aqui em GBS, que certas mentiras devem ser contadas e certas verdades devem ser retidas? E que a convicção final é daquele que sabe discernir qual é qual? — Eu o olhei de cima abaixo. — Não é exatamente essa sua definição para dúvida razoável?  
Ele olhou para mim por um longo tempo, dando-me aquela mesma expressão de dor que ele tinha quando o expulsei do meu apartamento.  
— Sem mais perguntas, Meritíssimo. — Ele resmungou.  
Sr. Greenwood bateu palmas alto na parte de trás da sala. Sr. Bach e os outros estagiários seguiram o exemplo.  
— Muito bom trabalho, senhor Tomlinson! — Sr. Bach gritou. — Essa foi uma linha muito direta, ainda assim convincente de questionamento.  
— Obrigado, senhor. — Ele evitou olhar para mim.   
— Você é oficialmente o primeiro estagiário a deixar o nosso Harry todo irritado. — Ele sorriu, parecendo impressionado. — Precisamos, definitivamente, mantê-lo por perto. Inferno, podemos chamá-lo quando precisarmos ser lembrados de que ele é capaz de mostrar emoção.  
Mais risos.  
— Ótimo trabalho hoje, pessoal! — Ele se recostou na cadeira do juiz. — Nós vamos olhar suas apresentações no final desta semana e enviar por e-mail a pontuação na próxima quinta-feira. — Ele bateu o martelo. — Tribunal suspenso.  
Os estagiários saíram da sala e Louis olhou por cima do ombro uma última vez, atirando-me um olhar irritado.  
Eu atirei um de volta, grato que eu tinha um encontro hoje à noite para que eu pudesse transar e tirá-lo e suas perguntas estúpidas para fora da minha mente.  
Sete horas não pode chegar rápido o suficiente...  
Eu esperei alguns minutos antes de ir para o elevador e tentei lembrar a minha agenda para o resto do dia.  
Eu tinha duas consultas com os pequenos empresários esta tarde, e eu precisava fazer uma corrida até o Starbucks antes que Louis pudesse me trazer a minha próxima xícara de café.  
Abri a porta do meu escritório e acendi as luzes, preparado para ligar para Jessica, mas Ava estava em pé na frente da minha estante.  
— Hoje o abrigo não abre? — Eu perguntei.  
— Eu vim aqui para finalmente dar o que você pediu.  
— É um pouco cedo para pular de uma ponte.  
— Eu estou falando sério.  
— Eu também. — Eu passei por ela e enviei um texto rápido no meu telefone. — Se você pular antes do meio dia, a equipe de reportagem não será capaz de executar a história durante o horário nobre.  
Ela parou em frente a minha mesa e colocou uma pasta de documentos.   
— Eu não vou arrastar o seu nome através dos tribunais mais, eu não vou apresentar mais suspensões ou mandados, e eu não vou fazer quaisquer alegações falsas sobre o seu caráter... Cansei de mentir agora.  
— Eu tenho certeza. — Eu peguei os papéis. — Em outras palavras, há um novo cara que você está ansiosa para foder. Ele conhece o seu verdadeiro eu?  
— Sério? Você está conseguindo o seu precioso divórcio. Por que você sequer se importa?  
— Eu não me importo. — Eu coloquei meus óculos de leitura e olhei os documentos. — Nenhum pedido de pensão alimentícia, reclamações de abuso, ou demandas de propriedade? Está perdendo alguma página?   
— Eu estou lhe dizendo. Cansei de mentir.  
Eu não acreditei nela por um segundo, mas eu peguei meu telefone e liguei para o cartório, dizendo-lhe que era uma emergência.  
— Você sabe... — Ava encostou contra a minha mesa. — Lembro-me do bolo que você me comprou para o nosso aniversário de casamento. Era branco e azul claro, e ele tinha todas essas pequenas decorações NYC nele. Tinha camadas de sabor também. Um para cada ano em que estávamos juntos. Você se lembra disso?  
— Eu me lembro de você fodendo com meu melhor amigo.  
— Não podemos ter um momento agradável antes de terminar as coisas de uma vez por todas?  
— Você e eu terminamos um longo tempo atrás, Ava. — Eu tentei manter minha voz plana, monótona. — Quando algo está acabado, as palavras finais, boas ou ruins, não fazem muita diferença, porra.  
Ela suspirou e percebi o quão terrível ela parecia hoje. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos, seu cabelo estava crespo e amarrado em um rabo de cavalo frouxo, e mesmo que o vestido azul que ela estava usando se encaixasse perfeitamente, ela não tinha feito uma tentativa de passá-lo.  
— O que é essa chamada de emergência que você tem, Sr. Styles? — A tabeliã entrou na sala, sorrindo. — Você está solicitando que compremos outra cafeteira de mil dólares?  
Ela parou de falar quando viu Ava.  
— Senhorita Kannan, esta é Ava Sanchez, minha futura ex-esposa. Eu preciso de você para assinar os papéis do divórcio e fazer três cópias, vedando uma delas para fins de envio.  
Ela assentiu com a cabeça e puxou um batedor de seu bolso.  
— Você notou que eu voluntariamente desisti de nossa casa no West End para você? — Perguntou Ava.  
— A casa que eu comprei? — Eu assinei o meu nome. — Que generosa.  
— Nós fizemos um monte de lembranças naquela casa.  
— Assinar papéis não requer conversa. — eu disse.  
Ela pegou a caneta de mim e colocou sua assinatura acima da minha, tirando tempo extra para adicionar um redemoinho duplo na última letra.  
— Eu já vou estar de volta com suas cópias. — Senhorita Kannan evitou olhar para qualquer um de nós quando ela se arrastou para fora da sala.  
— Então, é isso, eu acho. — disse Ava. — Eu estou oficialmente fora da sua vida.  
— Não. — Eu balancei minha cabeça. — Infelizmente, você ainda está na minha frente.  
— Mataria você me desejar o melhor? Pelo menos me dizer boa sorte?  
— Vendo como você vai voltar para a prisão, eu acho que isso seria apropriado. — Eu dei de ombros. — Boa sorte. As autoridades estão lá fora esperando por você, então tome todo o tempo que você precisar. Há até uma máquina de venda automática no final do corredor, se você quiser saborear a liberdade pela última vez... Embora, já que você vai ser presa com muitas mulheres, eu tenha certeza que comer boceta depois das luzes se apagarem terá um gosto tão bom quanto.  
— Você fodidamente me dedurou? — Seu rosto ficou branco quando eu levantei meu telefone, mostrando-lhe o texto que enviei no segundo que eu a vi em meu escritório. — Como você pôde fazer isso comigo?  
— Como eu não poderia?  
— Eu realmente machuquei-o tanto assim, Liam? Eu...  
— Você fodidamente nunca mais me chame assim.  
— Eu te machuquei tanto assim? — Ela repetiu, sacudindo a cabeça.  
Eu não respondi.  
— Isso é... Isso é sobre Emma não é? — Ela assobiou. — É o que é isso? Você ainda está segurando essa merda sobre a minha cabeça?   
— Saia. Agora.  
— Já se passaram seis anos, Liam. Seis. Malditos. Anos. Você precisa deixar isso ir. — Ela abriu a porta e um sorriso malicioso se espalhou em seu rosto. — Coisas como essa acontecem o tempo todo... Tão infeliz quanto isso tenha sido, ajudou a torná-lo o homem que é hoje, não é?  
Levou tudo de mim para ficar sentado, para não atacá-la. Fervendo, eu esperei ela sair e fui até minha janela, vendo quando ela entrou no estacionamento, quando ela levantou as mãos no ar, quando os policiais gritaram para ela.  
Então, assim como há seis anos, ela sorriu através do processo de ser algemada, e riu quando a jogaram para a parte de trás do carro.  
A frota preta lentamente foi embora, e uma pontada familiar bateu no meu peito.  
Agarrando as minhas chaves, eu corri para o estacionamento e entrei no meu carro, meu subconsciente me dizendo para ir para casa, conscientemente dirigindo em direção à praia mais próxima.  
Eu coloquei meu telefone em silencioso enquanto eu dirigia na rodovia, e enquanto os segundos se dissolviam em horas, a cidade desapareceu no espelho retrovisor. Os edifícios apareceram mais e mais distantes, e, eventualmente, a única coisa fora da minha janela eram árvores e areia.  
Quando finalmente cheguei a uma baía isolada, eu estacionei meu carro na frente de uma rocha. Eu abri meu porta-luvas e tirei a pasta vermelha que Louis uma vez tentou abrir. Então eu saí e me sentei no banco mais próximo.  
Respirando fundo, peguei as fotos e me prometi que esta seria a última vez que eu olhava para elas: Eu e minha filha andávamos ao longo da costa da praia de Nova Jersey ao pôr do sol. Seu sorriso quando peguei uma concha e a segurei contra seu ouvido. Eu a levando em meus ombros e apontando para um céu estrelado.  
Mesmo que eu soubesse que fazer isso levaria a suores frios e um pesadelo inevitável mais tarde, eu continuei folheando as fotos. Mesmo aquelas sem mim, aquelas de seu olhar triste e solitário no parque, aquelas dela olhando para longe para algo, ou alguém, que não estava lá.  
Emma...  
Meu coração se apertou com a foto final do álbum.  
Era uma foto dela brincando com seu guarda-chuva, chorando. Ela estava chateada porque eles estavam a forçando a entrar, porque eles não entenderam que, embora ela gostasse de estar no parque em plena luz do sol, ela preferia brincar na chuva.


	3. Chapter 3

Estresse Emocional (n.): Uma reação emocional negativa que pode incluir medo, raiva, ansiedade e sofrimento para o qual danos monetários podem ser atribuídos.

 

Louis

Eu parecia horrível. Absolutamente terrível. Hoje foi o primeiro ensaio de traje completo para Cisne Negro e eu não parecia apto para o papel de forma alguma. Meus olhos estavam cheios e inchados, arruinado por chorar aleatoriamente sobre Harry, meus lábios estavam secos e rachados, e minha pele estava tão pálida que o Sr. Petrova passou e perguntou, — Você está atuando como um cisne branco ou você está atuando como um fantasma branco?  
Por mais que eu tentasse me forçar a sorrir por cima da minha mágoa, eu estava chorando cada momento que eu estava sozinho, comendo uma quantidade exorbitante de sorvete e chocolate a cada noite, e eu não conseguia dormir por nada. Eu ainda não podia acreditar que Harry me expulsou de seu apartamento de forma tão cruel. Num minuto ele estava me segurando contra seu peito e me beijando, e no próximo ele estava me dizendo que ele e eu tínhamos fodido o suficiente, que ele não me queria mais, e que ele ia foder alguém diferente.  
O pior foi que quando retornamos ao trabalho na segunda-feira seguinte, ele tinha sido duas vezes mais rude comigo. Ele me transferiu para um caso que me levaria meses para resolver, repreendeu-me na frente de todos por estar dez segundos atrasado, e, então, ele teve a audácia de reclamar sobre eu sorrir quando eu trouxe o seu café diário.  
Pelo menos eu cuspi nisso...  
— Você está chorando agora? — A assistente de maquiagem inclinou meu queixo para cima. — Você sabe o quão cara essa mascara é?  
— Sinto muito. — Eu congelei meus olhos para as suas bases, e segurei as lágrimas.  
— Eu não vi os nomes de seus pais na lista de convidados para hoje. Eles estão vindo para a segunda apresentação no sábado?  
— Não.  
— Eu suponho que eles só querem ver o show completo sem paradas então, né? — Ela riu. — Meus pais são da mesma forma. Eu disse a eles sobre o número de ensaios que temos que fazer e eles disseram que vão vê-los quando terminar. Eles gostam de perfeição.  
— Infelizmente, eu posso me identificar...  
Ela riu e falou mais e mais, fazendo-me silenciosamente contar os segundos até que ela terminasse.  
Quando ela apertou meu rosto com o último sopro de pó, ela me virou para enfrentar o espelho do outro lado da sala.  
— Uau... — Eu sussurrei. — Sério, uau...  
Não parecia que eu tinha chorado, de jeito nenhum. Apesar de minhas pálpebras estarem cobertas de sombra escura, e ela pincelou uma lágrima falsa sob o meu olho direito, eu parecia como se fosse o homem mais feliz do mundo.  
— Senhor Tomlinson? — Perguntou o Sr. Petrova, dando um passo atrás de mim. — Posso falar com você por um segundo?  
— Sim, senhor. — Segui-o através das portas de bastidores e para fora até a área que estava vazia.  
— Sente-se no banco, senhor Tomlinson. — Ele tirou um cigarro do bolso e o acendeu.  
A fumaça se espalhou em espirais entre nós e ele me olhou de cima a baixo. Por alguma estranha razão, ele parecia mais irritado do que o normal, como se estivesse prestes a gritar comigo.   
— Sr. Petrova... — Eu disse suavemente. — Eu fiz alguma coisa errada?  
— Não. — Ele balançou a cabeça. — Eu trouxe você aqui sozinho, porque eu quero que você saiba que você parecia gordo durante o treino de ontem. Muito gordo.  
— O quê?  
— Mesmo que você tenha dançado a parte do cisne negro lindamente, capturando o grau certo de raiva e tristeza, você falhou, fodidamente falhou com o cisne branco. — Ele tossiu. — Você parecia como se sua mente estivesse em outro lugar. Como se estivesse te matando ficar feliz por cinco minutos, e como se não bastasse, você engordou.  
Revirei os olhos e ajustei-os para fora, concentrando-me nos carros zunindo pela rua. Eu não estava perturbado por seus insultos mais. Ele me chamar de gordo era nada comparado com as coisas que ele me disse na semana passada.  
— Senhor Tomlinson? — Sua voz me tirou dos meus pensamentos.  
— Sim?  
— Eu preciso que você abra isso mais tarde. — disse ele, me dando um tapinha no ombro. — É muito importante.  
— Abra o quê?  
— Você não vê o envelope que eu acabei de colocar no seu colo? — Ele apagou o cigarro. — Preciso dizer ao seu substituto que ele precisa se preparar para dançar?  
— Não. — Peguei o envelope, correndo os dedos ao longo do vinco. — Você não precisa fazer isso, senhor.  
— Ótimo. — Ele caminhou em direção ao prédio e abriu a porta. — Agora, me faça acreditar que eu escolhi a pessoa certa para ser o meu cisne.

***

— O Walters virão para jantar no próximo domingo, às seis e precisamos de você para fazer uma aparição. — minha mãe me disse ao telefone naquela noite. — Eu acho que eles vão assinar um bom cheque para a campanha.  
— Que emocionante.  
— É emocionante, não é? — Ela praticamente gritou. — Tudo está acontecendo tão rápido e se encaixando perfeitamente bem. Estamos reunindo o financiamento, o planejamento da publicidade, e...  
Eu coloco o meu telefone em cima da mesa e me preparei um balde de água gelada, estremecendo a cada passo que eu dava. Eu tinha certeza de que eu teria um novo conjunto de bolhas no final desta semana, mas depois do jeito que eu dancei no ensaio de hoje, elas valeriam a pena. Eu completei todos os saltos com facilidade, combinei minhas elevações passo a passo, e no final, quando o número final pedia por dez piruetas, eu fiz quinze. Todos na plateia me ovacionaram de pé, mas o Sr. Petrova permaneceu em silêncio coçando o queixo.  
Ele olhou para mim, inclinou a cabeça para o lado, e simplesmente disse, — A prática de hoje acabou.   
Esse foi o maior elogio que ele já tinha dado.  
Sorrindo com a lembrança, eu levei o balde de gelo para o sofá e coloquei-o para baixo. Eu deslizei meus pés dentro e segurei o telefone na minha orelha novamente.  
— Oh, e os Yarboroughs... — Minha mãe ainda estava falando. — Eles estão considerando lançar um pequeno benefício em honra do seu pai no próximo mês no clube. Você precisa estar presente para isso e não vai ser casual. Haverá um fotógrafo do jornal local lá.  
— Você vai perguntar como foi meu dia?  
— Em um minuto. Você recebeu o smoking que eu mandei ontem?  
Olhei para o saco de plástico pendurado sobre minha porta.   
— Houve um ensaio duro do cisne negro hoje. Foi para os figurinistas, para ver se tudo parecia certo sob as novas luzes. Foi o melhor ensaio que tivemos até agora.   
— Você já experimentou o smoking? Você acha que você vai ser capaz de experimentar hoje à noite?  
— Mamãe...  
— Eu preciso tê-lo ajustado para o jantar de domingo, o mais rápido possível, se ele não se encaixar.  
— Você poderia apenas dizer, eu sinceramente não dou a mínima para a sua vida, Louis? — Eu gemi quando meus dedos finalmente sentiram o efeito do gelo. — Isso me faria sentir dez vezes melhor agora.  
— Louis Tomlinson... — Ela enunciou cada sílaba do meu nome. — Você perdeu sua mente?  
— Não, mas eu estou começando a perder a minha tolerância para falar com você no telefone. Por que se preocupar em ligar se você só quer ouvir a si mesma falar? — Ela não teve a chance de responder. Houve uma chamada na outra linha, então eu cliquei aceitando sem avisá-la.  
— Olá? — Eu respondi.  
— É Louis Tomlinson? — Era uma voz masculina.  
— Sim. — É ele.  
— Ótimo! Quem fala é Greg Houston. Eu sou da presidência de alunos matriculados, e eu estava apenas ligando para que você saiba que o seu afastamento da universidade foi aprovado! Será oficial quando você vier pessoalmente assinar os formulários. Eu, pessoalmente, acho que é ótimo que você está dando um tempo para ajudar com a campanha de seu pai.  
— O QUE?!  
— Isso é uma coisa muito altruísta de você fazer, Senhor Tomlinson. — disse ele. — Tenho certeza de que quando quer que você decida voltar, o comitê acadêmico irá oferecer- lhe crédito por sua experiência no mundo real. De qualquer forma, eu notei que você preencheu os formulários eletrônicos, mas desde que você vive dentro de um raio de 80 quilômetros da faculdade, a política é que você tem que assiná-los manualmente também. Além disso, em relação aos créditos que você ganhou na universidade, até agora...  
Tudo ao meu redor ficou escuro. Eu não podia acreditar nesta merda. Eu queria retornar para a ligação e gritar com a minha mãe, para perguntar como ela e meu pai ousam me tirar da faculdade, sem sequer me dizer, mas eu não podia.  
Eu simplesmente desliguei e sentei-me paralisado, chocado e perdido.  
Havia lágrimas caindo pelo meu rosto, mas eu não conseguia senti-las. Eu não conseguia sentir nada.  
Eu apertei o botão de desligar no meu telefone para impedir que alguém me chamasse e tirei o envelope que Sr. Petrova me deu mais cedo. Eu achava que era uma longa lista de insultos, ou uma nova dieta, mas era uma carta:

Senhor Tomlinson,  
Acabei de receber a notificação de que você estava saindo da universidade no final deste período. Enquanto eu estou decepcionado com sua falha em me alertar sobre esta notícia com antecedência, estou impressionado com o crescimento que você tem mostrado ao estar no meu programa.  
Você ainda é um dançarino médio, mas considerando o fato de que seus colegas são todos bailarinos terríveis, eu acho que você pode estar um pouco orgulhoso desse status.  
Por trás desta carta há uma recomendação para o New York City Ballet Company. Devido a algumas circunstâncias infelizes, várias vagas foram abertas para a classe atual. Isso não acontece muitas vezes, e você seria muito estúpido de não fazer o teste.  
No entanto, se você fizer o teste e não for aceito, só vai significar que você não dançou o seu melhor. (Ou que você ganhou mais um quilo infeliz.)

-Petrova.

Virei a página e notei que o prazo final para a audição era em três semanas, que significa que se eu fizesse o teste e fosse aceito, eu estaria deixando o meu papel principal atual para trás e teria que começar tudo de novo.  
Dançar para o NYC Ballet Company tinha uma vez sido um sonho meu, mas depois que eu quebrei meu pé aos dezesseis anos, eu reajustei a minha versão de um sonho de carreira; a competição em tal lugar seria muito feroz para alguém que ficou de fora um ano completo, com recuperação total ou não.  
No entanto, eu não poderia me imaginar indo para a cidade de Nova York, não sozinho de qualquer maneira. E eu não achava que eu poderia deixar Harry, sem pelo menos obter um pedido de desculpas muito merecido.  
Suspirando, eu liguei meu notebook e conectei ao meu e-mail, chocado ao ver seu nome no topo da minha caixa de entrada.

Assunto: julgamentos simulados.

Senhor tomlinson,  
Pela terceira vez esta semana, você fez alusão ao nosso antigo caso na sala do tribunal. Embora eu não esteja surpreso com isso, estou bastante decepcionado.  
Você pode se arrepender das consequências de me foder, mas eu sei muito bem que você amou cada segundo que o meu pau esteve dentro de você. (E antes de você mentir e dizer que você não gostou, pense sobre as inúmeras vezes que você gritou o meu nome enquanto minha boca devorava sua bunda.)  
Talvez se você pensasse sobre essas coisas em vez de seus incontroláveis e irregulares "sentimentos", suas defesas em juízo não seriam tão cômicas.  
-Harry

Eu apaguei o seu e-mail e li a carta de Petrova novamente.  
Eu precisava pesquisar as audições New York City Ballet hoje à noite.


	4. Chapter 4

Conduta Ilegal (n.): Fazer, intencionalmente, algo ilegal ou moralmente errado que não tinha o direito de fazer.

Harry

Abri a gaveta da esquerda, em busca de um vidro de aspirina. Eu não tinha dormido bem há mais de uma semana, e eu estava certo de que a maior parte disso tinha a ver com os relatórios meia-boca que os estagiários estavam me dando. Isso, ou Louis estava envenenando o meu almoço.  
Folheei o seu relatório mais recente, e gemi enquanto lia seus comentários escritos à mão:

“Acho que é muito irônico que você possa nos dar um trabalho sobre a importância da confiança e relacionamento, quando você não tem ideia do que quaisquer umas dessas palavras significam”.  
P.S.: Você não "devorou" minha bunda.

Arranquei sua nota e joguei-a no lixo, lendo o seguinte: 

“Um caso que lida com um chefe fodendo sua empregada”? Pelo menos este chefe teve a coragem de jogar limpo e admitir que ele realmente gostava dela, em vez de jogá-la fora como lixo.  
P.S.: Ontem o ingrediente extra de seu café eram flocos de super cola derretidos. Espero que você tenha gostado.

— Senhor Styles? — Jessica entrou no meu escritório.  
— Sim?  
— Gostaria que eu enviasse seu terno Armani para outra empresa de limpeza a seco? — Ela perguntou. — Esta é a terceira vez que você enviou-lhes aquelas calças. Eu não acho que essa mancha marrom vá sair.  
— Não, obrigado. — Eu suspirei. — Só me encomende alguns novos, por favor.  
— Eu farei! — Ela piscou os olhos para mim enquanto saiu, e eu imediatamente enviei uma mensagem para Louis.

Assunto: Super Cola.

Eu não bebo mais a porra do seu café, mas já que você mais uma vez provou o quão novato você é quando se trata da lei, eu vou deixar sua nota escrita à mão para que meus amigos saibam a quem culpar pelo meu assassinato. Cresça.  
– Harry

 

Assunto: Re: Super Cola.

Você não tem nenhum amigo. Eu era o único. E eu não me importo se você deixar a minha nota escrita à mão, porque eu tenho guardado todos os seus e-mails, especialmente os que dizem, ‘Venha ao meu escritório para que eu possa comer você em meu horário de almoço,’ ou ‘Eu amo o forma como a sua boca parece quando você a envolve em torno de meu pau.’  
Cresça você primeiro.  
– Louis.

 

Eu comecei a escrever a minha resposta não disposto a lhe dar a última palavra, mas eu ouvi Jessica limpando a garganta.  
— Alguma coisa que eu possa ajudá-la hoje? — Olhei para cima. — Eu podia jurar que você tinha acabado de sair do meu escritório.  
— A conversa em torno da empresa é que hoje é seu aniversário.  
— Hoje não é meu aniversário.  
— Isso não é o que RH disse.   
— O RH é cheio de merda. — Eu olhei para a caneca de café na borda da minha mesa, notando que o café não era nem mesmo marrom. Era laranja. — Mas, falando de RH, você  
poderia fazê-los proibirem o senhor Tomlinson de tocar nas máquinas de café?  
— Duvido. — Ela se aproximou. — Entre você e eu, estamos dando-lhe uma festa surpresa na sala de descanso. Tipo, neste momento. Nós estivemos esperando por você fazer uma pausa, mas você não fez, então... Você pode passar lá um segundo?  
— Você acabou de me dizer não sobre o meu pedido da máquina de café?  
— Eu vou lidar com isso depois de você ir à sua festa. — Ela sorriu e pegou minha mão, mas eu levantei por conta própria.  
— Eu disse a seu avô, em várias ocasiões, que eu não aprecio suas festas de aniversário dos funcionários. — Ela deu de ombros e me levou para o corredor.  
— Certifique-se de que você pareça surpreso. Eu me esforcei bastante nisso... Eu sempre coloco um esforço extra para você. — Eu ignorei o jeito que ela estava lambendo os lábios.  
Ela abriu a porta, e toda a equipe jogou confete no ar e gritou, "Feliz Aniversário, Sr. Styles!" Então eles começaram a cantar a canção de aniversário, fora de sintonia e terrivelmente fora do tom.  
Fui até as janelas onde haviam colocado um pequeno bolo branco com velas azuis, e as soprei antes que a música terminasse.  
— Feliz Aniversário, Harry! — Sr. Greenwood me entregou um envelope azul. — Quantos anos você faz hoje?  
— Considerando que hoje não é meu aniversário, eu estou com a mesma idade que eu tinha ontem.  
Ele riu, ainda incapaz de travar quando eu estava sendo grosso com ele. Segurando o estômago em tom de brincadeira, ele fez sinal para um dos estagiários para tirar nossa foto.  
Quando a câmera brilhou, eu avistei Louis de pé num canto com os braços cruzados. Ele estava balançando a cabeça para todo mundo, e quando seus olhos finalmente encontraram os meus, ele fez uma carranca.  
— Eu tenho uma coisa para você... — Jessica colocou uma pequena caixa preta na minha mão. — Mas eu acho que você precisa abrir isso sozinho, quando você estiver sozinho e  
pensar em mim. — Ela corou e se afastou.  
Eu fiz uma nota mental de jogar o que quer que isso fosse no lixo. E, em vez de imediatamente deixar a festa, eu andei ao redor da sala e agradeci a todos, lembrando a cada estagiário que com "aniversário" ou não, as atribuições ainda eram devidas no final do dia. Eu me aproximei de Louis com minha mão estendida, mas ele recuou e entrou na antessala adjacente.  
— Você está seriamente sendo tão imaturo, senhor Tomlinson? — Eu o segui, girando-o para me encarar enquanto a porta era fechada.  
— Você está seriamente sendo tão cruel? — Ele olhou para mim. — Você me deu mais trabalho do que qualquer outra pessoa esta manhã só para poder me repreender na frente deles mais tarde, só porque você acha que eu o envergonhei no julgamento de novo.  
— Você realmente tinha que saber o que diabos você estava fazendo, se você queria me constranger no tribunal. — Eu não intencionalmente agarrei suas mãos, esfregando os dedos contra a pele dele. — E eu lhe dei mais trabalho para que você não tivesse tempo de fazer o meu café, que até esta manhã, eu simplesmente presumia que você estava  
envenenando.  
— Desde quando cuspir é veneno?  
— Você me deve outra merda de terno... — Eu baixei a minha voz. — Você tem alguma ideia de quanto...  
— Não. — ele me cortou. — Você tem alguma ideia de quanto você mudou? Eu realmente sinto falta quando eu era William e você era Thoreau.  
— Quando você era um maldito mentiroso?   
— Na época em que você me tratava melhor... — Ele olhou nos meus olhos, dando-me um olhar de saudade, e minhas mãos foram em torno de sua cintura, puxando-o contra mim. Minha boca estava sobre a dele em segundos e nós estávamos nos beijando como se não tivéssemos visto um ao outro por anos, lutando entre si por controle. Eu trilhei meus dedos contra suas costas até a sua bunda, sentindo meu pau endurecer contra sua coxa.  
Ele apertou-se contra o meu peito e me deixou escorregar minha língua mais fundo em sua boca, mas ele finalmente partiu o beijo e me empurrou. Parecendo absolutamente enojado, ele se virou e saiu da sala.  
Arrumei a minha gravata antes de segui-lo para a sala de festa, mas ele não estava mais lá.  
— Você vai cortar o bolo, Harry? — Sr. Bach perguntou. — Ou você quer que Jessica faça-o por mais um ano consecutivo?  
Jessica levantou a faca e piscou para mim.  
— Jessica pode cortá-lo. — disse eu. — Eu já volto.   
Eu saí e fui para os escritórios dos estagiários, indo diretamente em direção à cabine de Louis.  
Seu rosto estava vermelho como uma beterraba e estava colocando pastas em sua bolsa. — Eu não te dei permissão para sair mais cedo. — Eu entrei na frente dele.  
— Eu não te dei permissão para me tratar como merda, mas você fez um inferno de um bom trabalho, não é?  
— Você acabou de dizer que eu não o estava tratando como uma merda quando eu pensei que o seu nome era William, quando eu pensei que você fosse uma porra de um advogado.  
— Isso faz com que o seu tratamento atual comigo seja aceitável?  
— Isso faz com que seja justificável.  
Silêncio.  
— Eu não posso mais fazer isso, Harry... — Ele balançou a cabeça.  
— Isso significa que você vai parar de agir como uma criança no tribunal? Isso significa...  
— Aqui. — Ele me cortou e pressionou uma caixa de prata contra o meu peito. — Eu comprei isso para você algumas semanas atrás, quando Jessica estava planejando sua festa de aniversário.  
— Você cuspiu nisso?  
— Eu deveria ter cuspido. — Ele pegou sua bolsa e correu por mim, em direção à saída.  
Uma parte de mim, na verdade, queria ir atrás dele e fazê-lo explicar o que diabos ele quis dizer sobre "não fazer mais isso", mas eu sabia que isso seria inútil. Conversar com ele por menos de três minutos me excitou, e eu precisava me lembrar por que eu acabei com o "nós" em primeiro lugar.  
Voltei para a sala de descanso e disse obrigado para o último dos estagiários, olhando para a foto que o RH tinha fixado na parede. Era uma colagem de minhas fotos profissionais com um adesivo de chapéu de aniversário grudado a minha cabeça. E tinha escrito "Feliz Aniversário, Harry! GBS ama você!" em azul brilhante.  
Na realidade, meu aniversário era daqui alguns meses, um dia em que eu não tinha celebrado em um tempo muito longo. E mesmo que eu nunca admita publicamente isso, eu de certa forma gostei do fato de que as pessoas na GBS estavam dispostas a celebrar o meu aniversário, real ou não.  
— Quantas fatias de bolo que você gostaria que eu embrulhasse para você, Sr. Styles? — Jessica deu um tapinha no meu ombro.  
— Três. — eu disse. — E eu vou aceitar um copo de limonada, também.  
— Você não vai ficar para o jogo ‘Quem conhece o Senhor Styles melhor’?  
— Nenhum de vocês me conhece.   
Eu voltei para o meu escritório e tranquei a porta, colocando os novos presentes de aniversário em cima da minha estante.  
O envelope do Sr. Greenwood continha uma nota que dizia que ele apreciava o meu trabalho duro e dedicação à empresa. Sob suas palavras escritas havia um cartão de presente para outra entidade multimilionária de sua família: Um campo de golfe.  
Os presentes dos estagiários eram todos "IOU” * que imploravam um tempo extra em suas atribuições. Segurei todos aqueles sobre o meu triturador.  
A caixa preta de Jessica era a próxima, e, tanto quanto eu queria jogá-la fora e nunca pensar sobre isso de novo, eu não podia resistir a saber o que ela me comprou.  
Tirei a parte de cima e retirei o papel, puxando um pedaço macio de seda e uma nota:

Eu ouvi que você gosta de manter roupa íntima em seu bolso... Esta é minha. PS – tirei-a no banheiro há cinco minutos atrás. :-)

Jesus...  
Eu enterrei a calcinha dela na parte inferior da minha lixeira e amassei a nota. Olhei para a caixa prata de Louis por um tempo, perguntando-me se eu deveria esperar até mais tarde para desembrulhá-lo, mas eu não consegui evitar retirar o papel.  
Dentro da caixa havia um pequeno porta-retratos preto. Era artesanal, a borda tinha imagens de sapatilhas de ponta impressas a ferro, balanças de advocacia, e as palavras "William" e "Thoreau" em letras brancas lisas.  
A foto era de nós, uma em que ele estava posicionado contra o meu peito em minha cama e sorrindo para a câmera. Suas bochechas estavam vermelhas, como sempre ficavam depois do sexo, e ele estava vestido com uma das minhas camisetas.  
Lembrei-me dele me forçando a tirar essa foto, insistindo que ele "não iria compartilhá-la com ninguém" e só queria para si mesmo. Ele até me obrigou a sorrir...  
Eu coloquei o porta-retratos para baixo e tirei o outro objeto da caixa, um relógio de prata cintilante com uma inscrição gravada em suas costas:

Assunto: Você.  
Eu gostava de você como "Thoreau", mas eu te amo como Harry.  
– Louis (William) 

***

O meu copo de vinho estava intocado no Restaurante Arbors, e as velas no centro estavam derramando camadas de sua cera sobre a mesa.  
Eu estava esperando meu encontro a qualquer momento, mas eu não conseguia parar de olhar para o relógio que Louis me deu. Ele claramente pensou em cada parte do design; nenhum elemento foi por engano.  
Notei um ‘L’ e um ‘W’ entrelaçados no canto de sua tela, e mais cedo, à luz do sol, eu notei que o meu nome estava gravado na borda de sua moldura.  
— Você é Thoreau? — Uma voz de mulher interrompeu meus pensamentos, me fazendo olhar para cima. Dessa vez eu escolhi foder uma mulher na tentativa de tirar Louis da minha cabeça e, talvez evitar fazer comparações.  
— Eu sou.  
Ela sorriu e tomou o assento de frente para mim.   
— Eu espero que você não se importe, mas eu sou uma cliente aqui e a garçonete perguntou se eu estaria tendo o de costume, quando eu cheguei. Eu disse a ela que você teria o mesmo.  
— Eu não me importo. — Um pequeno sentimento de culpa brotou dentro do meu peito, mas não foi o suficiente para me distrair de perseguir o que eu precisava hoje: Sexo. O mais cedo possível.  
A garçonete colocou dois pratos quentes na nossa frente, e eu verifiquei a hora. Eu estava apenas dando a essa mulher uma hora.  
— Então, qual o tipo de caso que você normalmente lida? — ela perguntou.  
— Corporação na maior parte, mas eu fiz política e impostos também.  
— Interessante. Você já vive em Durham há muito tempo?  
— Muito tempo.  
— E é este o seu Modus Operandi normal? — Ela se inclinou para trás em sua cadeira, arrastando as unhas contra a blusa transparente. — Encontros de uma noite só?  
— Isso é um problema para você?  
— Nunca é.  
Ergui a sobrancelha e a olhei. Ela era, na verdade, bastante atraente, cabelo loiro e longo, corpo curvilíneo, e seios empinados. Atributos físicos à parte, parecia que tínhamos muito em comum. Ela era uma advogada de verdade no município mais próximo, ela leu os mesmos livros que eu, e pelo que ela me disse por telefone, nós compartilhávamos um apetite sexual compatível.  
Nossas entradas vieram e se foram, a conversa se arrastava, mas o relógio de Louis ainda tinha uma parte da minha atenção.  
— Há algo te incomodando? — Meu encontro acenou com a mão na frente do meu rosto. — Eu me lembro de você ser muito mais falante ao telefone.  
— Eu estou bem. — Eu acenei para o garçom pela conta. — Apenas cansado.  
— Muito cansado para foder?  
— Eu nunca estou cansado demais para foder.  
Corando, ela cruzou as pernas e se inclinou sobre a mesa.   
— Eu estive esperando por isso durante toda a semana.  
Eu não respondi. Eu simplesmente assinei o cheque e me levantei, estendendo a minha mão para ela. Nós andamos pelo saguão do hotel direto para os elevadores.  
No segundo que as portas se fecharam, ela apertou seus lábios contra os meus e enfiou os dedos pelo meu cabelo.  
— Foda-se... — Eu gemi enquanto uma de suas mãos deslizava até a minha cintura.  
Ela moveu a boca no meu pescoço enquanto subíamos para o piso superior, roçando seus dentes contra a minha pele. Gemendo, ela engasgou enquanto eu agarrei sua cintura e a beijei de volta, controlando sua língua com a minha. Puxei a presilha longe de seu rabo de cavalo e joguei-a no chão. Fechei os olhos e aprofundei nosso beijo, tortuosamente mordendo seu lábio enquanto ela tentava se afastar.  
Deslizando seu joelho entre as minhas pernas, ela desabotoou meu cinto e puxou meu zíper.   
— Quanto tempo vamos foder hoje à noite?  
— O tanto que você quiser. — Eu espalmei seus seios através de sua camisa, deslizando a mão por baixo do sutiã.  
— Ahhhh... — Ela murmurou enquanto eu acariciava seu mamilo.  
As portas do elevador se abriram rapidamente, mas nossos corpos permaneceram entrelaçados quando encontramos o nosso caminho para a suíte. Seus lábios grudaram nos meus novamente enquanto nós tropeçávamos no quarto, esbarrando no abajur e batendo nos armários.  
Ela estava gemendo mais alto agora, mal controlando a si mesma enquanto eu tirava seu vestido e soltava o sutiã.  
Senti suas mãos na minha cintura, empurrando minhas calças para o chão, e quando minhas costas bateram na parede, eu percebi que ela estava de joelhos na minha frente.  
Inclinando-se, ela esfregou as mãos para cima e para baixo no meu pau, pedindo-me para lhe dizer o quanto eu queria sua boca em mim.   
— Eu não... — Eu balancei minha cabeça, quando eu percebi que estava fantasiando sobre Louis o tempo todo.  
— Você não vai nem implorar por isso? — Ela sorriu, trazendo sua cabeça para mais perto.  
— Pare. — Agarrei-a pelos cabelos e gentilmente a empurrei para longe.  
— Tem alguma coisa errada, Thoreau? Você queria fazer comigo primeiro em vez disso? Devo ficar na cama ou na cadeira?  
Eu não consegui compreender o resto de suas perguntas; imagens de Louis estavam nublando meu cérebro, invadindo todos os meus sentidos. E quanto mais eu olhava para essa mulher, uma mulher que estava longe de ter a beleza de Louis, mais eu sentia meu pau amolecendo.  
Foda-se...  
Eu puxei minhas calças para cima e fechei rapidamente o zíper.   
— Eu não sinto vontade de te foder. Você pode sair.  
— Desculpe-me? — Ela respirou fundo e cruzou os braços. — O que você acabou de dizer?  
— Eu disse que eu não sinto vontade de te foder. — Eu falei devagar. — E que você pode sair. Aproveite o resto da sua noite.  
— Você vai me colocar para fora? Simples assim?   
— Gostaria que eu reservasse outro quarto para você?  
— O que aconteceu com o homem que conheci online? — Ela se levantou. — Isso foi tudo uma fachada? Isso é algum tipo de jogo onde você escolhe uma pessoa, diz coisas sensuais que você provavelmente deve ter lido na internet, e, em seguida, deixa-as ficarem nuas sabendo muito bem que você não sabe como foder?  
— Eu definitivamente sei como foder. — Eu estreitei os olhos para ela. — Eu só não sinto vontade de foder você.  
— Eu não posso... Eu não posso acreditar... — O queixo dela caiu. — Você é um fodido idiota!  
— Idiota? Sim. Fodido? Infelizmente não. Você pode ter certeza de que a porta está completamente fechada quando sair?  
Ela puxou o vestido sobre o corpo dela e pegou sua bolsa.   
— Eu vou colocar uma bandeira ao lado de seu perfil no Date-Match. E sabe o que mais? Vou deixar um comentário do nosso encontro, também. Eu vou ter certeza...  
— Você normalmente fala enquanto se veste? — Cortei-a e me sentei na cama. — Eu tenho certeza que isso é algo que não necessita de conversa.  
Irritada, ela escorregou em seus sapatos e correu para fora do quarto, batendo a porta atrás de si.  
Eu esperei até que ouvi o barulho do elevador e deitei sobre o colchão. Eu tentei o meu melhor para pensar em algo ou alguém que não Louis, mas ele era tudo o que me vinha à mente. Que diabos está acontecendo?  
Eu olhei para o teto por mais uma hora, incapaz de tirar a minha mente da sensação de sua boca contra a minha no escritório mais cedo hoje. Mesmo que isso tenha sido apenas por alguns segundos.  
Precisando chegar ao fundo da questão, eu puxei meu celular do bolso e liguei para ele.  
— Olá? — Ele atendeu no segundo toque. — Olá?  
— Por que você me comprou esse relógio, Louis?  
— Por que você se importa?  
— Eu não me importo, mas eu li a inscrição na parte de trás.  
Silêncio.  
— Eu preciso te perguntar uma coisa. — eu disse.  
— Só se eu puder perguntar-lhe algumas coisas primeiro...  
— Vá em frente.  
— Como você pode ser tão inflexível sobre honestidade quando você não foi completamente honesto comigo?  
— Eu fui totalmente honesto com você.  
— Estou começando a acreditar que seu nome não é realmente Harry Styles...  
— Então você ainda está perseguindo a mim e ao meu passado online? Você não tem quaisquer outros hobbies?  
— Quem é EH? — Sua voz falhou. — Por que essas duas letras estão penduradas em todas as suas paredes? Por que elas estão gravadas em todas as suas abotoaduras?  
— Louis...  
— O que está acontecendo com você e Ava? Vi-a sair de seu escritório na semana passada, e ela sorriu para mim.  
— Este é um mau momento para falar?  
— Sim. — Ele estava respirando com dificuldade. — Este é um momento muito ruim. Por que você não apenas desliga e vai para o Marriott para que você possa foder outra pessoa?  
— Eu estou no Marriott, e eu estava realmente prestes a foder outra pessoa.  
Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos.   
— Eu não... Eu não quero ouvir mais sobre você, Harry.  
— O que você acabou de dizer?  
— Eu disse que não quero mais ouvir sobre você. Você nunca mais me ligue de novo, porra. Ele desligou.


	5. Chapter 5

Impasse (n.): A incapacidade das duas partes para chegar a um acordo.

 

Louis

Alguns dias depois...

Meu coração ainda estava doendo, titubeando, e embora eu tivesse dito a Harry para nunca mais me ligar de novo, e que eu não queria ouvir sobre ele, eu não poderia seguir em frente até receber um pedido de desculpas.  
Eu precisava disso...  
Eu me senti mal do estômago depois de lhe dar aquele relógio, e eu esperava estupidamente que ele ligasse e dissesse, "Eu também te amo", mas ele agiu como se não significasse nada.  
Sem bater, eu abri a porta de seu escritório e fechei-a atrás de mim.  
Ele ergueu a sobrancelha quando eu caminhei até sua mesa, mas ele não desligou o telefone.  
— Sim, isso vai ficar bem. — ele falou para o receptor.  
— Eu preciso falar com você. — Eu disparei. — Agora.  
Ele fez sinal para eu sentar, mas ele continuou falando.   
— Sim. Isso vai funcionar também.  
Sentei-me e cruzei os braços, tentando fortemente não olhar muito para ele. Ele estava a perfeição absoluta hoje, parecendo mais fodível do que de costume, com um corte de cabelo novo e um novo terno cinza. Seus olhos me olharam intensamente, como de costume, e eu notei que ele estava realmente usando o relógio que lhe dei. Ele até o emparelhou com abotoaduras combinando.  
Talvez eu esteja exagerando, afinal...  
— Certo... — Ele se recostou na cadeira novamente e digitou algumas coisas em seu teclado. — Vejo você hoje às oito horas da noite, Sam. Quarto 225.  
Meu estômago caiu.  
— Algo que eu possa ajudá-lo, senhor Tomlinson? — Ele desligou o telefone. — Existe alguma razão para que você invada meu escritório sem bater?  
— Você já fodeu alguém?  
— Isso é uma pergunta séria?  
— Você já transou com alguém? Você fodeu?  
— Isso importa?  
— Sim, isso fodidamente importa... — Meu sangue ferveu quando me levantei. — Você dormiu com outra pessoa?  
— Ainda não. — Ele estreitou os olhos para mim e também se levantou e caminhou até mim. — No entanto, eu realmente não vejo como isso seja da sua conta.  
Olhei para o seu pulso.   
— Por que você está usando esse relógio se você não sente o mesmo que eu?  
— É o único relógio que combina com minhas novas abotoaduras.  
— Você está seriamente tão cego? — Havia lágrimas nos meus olhos. — Você está...  
— Eu disse a você há muito tempo que eu não tenho sentimentos, que se alguma vez fodêssemos, isso seria o nosso fim. — Ele colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da minha orelha. — No entanto, eu percebo que ao cruzar a linha com você, pessoalmente e profissionalmente, que um percentual da culpa é minha.  
— Uma porcentagem?  
— Gostaria de me trazer o contador da empresa? Tenho certeza que ele pode trabalhar com o número exato.  
— Harry... — Eu estava à beira de perder o controle.  
— Desde que rompemos com os limites, e nós éramos, de fato, amigos antes, eu estou disposto a reverter esse arranjo.  
Eu balancei minha cabeça enquanto ele inclinava meu queixo para cima e olhava nos meus olhos.  
— Nós ainda podemos falar ao telefone durante a noite. — disse ele. — Você pode me dizer sobre o seu balé, seus pais, sua vida... E, para ser sensível aos seus sentimentos, eu vou falar sobre a minha vida, mas eu vou continuar com meus encontros de uma noite até que você supere completamente qualquer diabo que você pense que tínhamos.  
— Eu te disse que te amava... — As palavras correram para fora da minha boca.  
— Eu disse que você não deveria.  
— Você não pode realmente ser uma pessoa tão insensível e fria, Harry...  
— O que você quer que eu diga, Louis? — Seu tom mudou. — Seu pau era tão mágico que abriu meus olhos e me fez querer mudar todo o meu jeito por você? Que eu não posso viver ou respirar sem saber que você está ao meu lado? É isso o que você está esperando que eu diga?  
— Não. — Tentei não chorar. — Um simples pedido de desculpas...  
— Por chutar seu traseiro curioso do meu apartamento? — Ele estava olhando para mim. — Para tentar impedi-lo de se sentir como você está se sentindo agora? Tudo bem. Desculpe-me, eu não fiz isso antes.  
Eu resisti à vontade de cuspir na cara dele e recuei. Eu o desprezava oficialmente.   
— Você definitivamente não é o homem que eu pensei que você fosse.  
— Bom, porque eu tenho certeza de que esse homem é bastante patético. — Ele rapidamente fechou os olhos e suspirou. — Olha, Louis...  
— É senhor Tomlinson. — Eu assobiei enquanto eu caminhava em direção à porta. — Sr. Fodido. Tomlinson. Mas não se preocupe, você nunca terá que se preocupar com isso, porque você não vai me ver de novo.  
Bati a porta com tanta força que sacudiu as janelas do outro lado do corredor. Ignorei o olhar desconfiado de Jessica enquanto eu esbravejava até o estacionamento, e corria todo o caminho até o banco.  
Retirei cada dólar da minha conta poupança, e liguei para a central da rodoviária, perguntando o valor de um bilhete só de ida para a cidade de Nova York.  
— Isso seria setenta e nove dólares e oitenta e seis centavos. — disse a operadora. — São dez dólares mais barato se você comprar um bilhete de ida e volta.  
— Eu não vou precisar de um bilhete de ida e volta.  
Eu guiei o meu carro até a garagem do meu apartamento.  
— Você pode me dizer quando o próximo ônibus sai?  
— Hoje à noite. Você gostaria que eu reservasse isso para você agora?  
— Absolutamente. — Eu recitei as informações do meu cartão de crédito, e ouvi quando ela me disse o quanto eu precisava dar um passeio sobre a ponte de Brooklyn, quando quer que eu tenha a chance.  
No segundo que eu desliguei, eu agendei um táxi e mandei uma mensagem de texto rápida para minha companheira de quarto:

“Algo surgiu e eu tenho que me mudar o mais rápido possível... Eu vou cumprir minha metade do aluguel restante com nosso senhorio, e eu vou encontrar uma maneira de ter meus pertences enviados para mim. Estou deixando minhas chaves sob a planta da lavanderia – Louis.”

Pegando duas malas grandes do meu armário, eu as enchi com o que eu poderia encontrar, e coloquei a carta de recomendação do Sr. Petrova em minha bolsa.  
Quando eu estava me escrevendo um lembrete mental ("Aquele idiota ainda tem as minhas cuecas... Preciso comprar mais."), minha mãe ligou.  
— Sim? — Eu respondi.  
— Desculpe-me, Louis? — Disse ela. Revirei os olhos.   
— Olá?  
— Muito melhor. — Havia um sorriso em sua voz. — A que horas devo esperar por você no The Grove hoje à noite?  
— Nunca. Eu não vou.  
— Poupe-me de suas birras, Louis. Há um monte de dinheiro envolvido neste primeiro jantar. Você gostaria que eu e seu pai fôssemos buscá-lo?  
— Eu disse que não vou. Você não me ouviu?  
— Louis... — Ela baixou a voz. — Eu tenho tentado segurar pelas últimas semanas, mas você sabe o quê? Estou doente e cansada de você ser tão malditamente desatencioso e egoísta sobre as aspirações de seu pai. Nenhum de nós pessoalmente dá a mínima para seus pensamentos sobre a eleição, mas já que você é um membro desta família, exijo que você...  
— Vá para o inferno. — Eu desliguei e continuei fazendo a mala, ainda mais rápido agora.

Assunto: Taxi.

Senhor Louis Tomlinson,  
O táxi chegou ao endereço especificado. Ele vai esperar por exatamente cinco minutos.  
– Taxi Durham.

Corri para o banheiro e enchi um saco plástico com produtos de higiene pessoal, e depois os coloquei em minha mala e me dirigi para fora.  
— Rodoviária, certo? — O motorista de táxi, uma mulher, sorriu quando me aproximei.  
— Sim, por favor.  
Ela pegou minhas malas e as colocou no porta-malas enquanto eu deslizei para o banco traseiro. Senti meu coração doer a cada segundo que passava, e por mais que eu tentasse bloquear os pensamentos sobre Harry, imagens de seu rosto se infiltraram em meu cérebro de qualquer maneira.  
Eu estava imaginando a última noite completa que passamos juntos, a noite antes dele me expulsar de seu apartamento, e não importa o quanto eu tentasse entender o que aconteceu na noite seguinte, eu não podia. Tudo o que eu podia fazer era chorar.  
Meu celular vibrou no meu joelho e eu o peguei, na esperança de ver o nome do Sr. Petrova, mas era Harry.  
— Olá? — Eu respondi.  
— O que você está fazendo?  
— Eu tenho ensaio do balé às quartas-feiras... Você já não deveria saber disso?  
— Se você estivesse, na verdade, no ensaio de balé você não estaria atendendo ao telefone.  
Silêncio.  
— Louis? — Ele parecia preocupado. — Você está chorando?  
— Não. — eu menti, aumentando o volume no meu rádio do carro.  
— O que está errado?   
— Nada. Eu só disse...  
— Pare fodidamente de mentir para mim, Louis. — disse ele. — O que você tem?  
— Eu fui mandado para casa do ensaio de hoje.  
— Ok. E?  
— Não há um 'E' sobre isso... — Lágrimas brotaram nos meus olhos. — Eu nunca tinha sido mandado para casa antes. Ele me fez sentir como merda hoje. Ele ainda disse para o meu substituto estar preparado para tomar o meu lugar bem na minha frente, e então ele me disse para não voltar até a próxima semana...  
— Eu lhe disse o motivo pelo qual ele faz isso. Por que você não acredita em mim?  
— Porque eu realmente fui ruim hoje. — eu admiti. — Meus pés estão inchados e eu não os enfaixei corretamente, então eu estava fora por um oitavo de uma contagem pela maior parte do dia...  
Ele suspirou.   
— Tenho certeza de que você ainda era dez vezes melhor do que todos os outros. Você não acha?  
— Não...  
— Confie em mim. Tenho certeza de que ele apenas é...  
— Posso passar aí hoje à noite? — Eu o interrompi, esperando por um sim, mas tudo o que eu ouvia era o silêncio. Eu sabia que tinha abusado da minha sorte o primeiro par de noites que passamos juntos, mas eu não queria que fosse uma coisa rara. Eu queria mais.  
— Você vai me dar uma resposta, Harry?  
— Sim. — disse ele. — Você pode vir. Onde você está?  
— Do lado de fora de sua porta.  
Ele a abriu segundos depois e me olhou de cima a baixo, levantando a sobrancelha.   
— Eu deveria carregá-lo.  
— Eu quase pedi para você fazer isso...  
Ele agarrou minha mão e me puxou para dentro, mantendo os olhos presos nos meus. Quando a porta se fechou, ele me puxou para os seus braços e balançou a cabeça para mim.  
— O que você está fazendo, Louis?  
— O que você quer dizer?  
— Por que você continua insistindo em quebrar todas as regras que eu tenho?  
— Por que você continua me deixando?  
Sem dizer uma palavra, seus lábios estavam nos meus e suas mãos deslizavam pela minha cintura, habilmente desabotoando a minha calça, rapidamente empurrando-a para o chão.  
Suas mãos roçaram minhas costas, em busca de minha cueca, mas não havia nenhuma.  
— Lembre-me de devolver a sua coleção. — Ele riu e gentilmente me levou até o sofá.  
Ele largou a minha mão e, em seguida, ele se sentou no chão, olhando para mim. Tirou suas calças, tirou um preservativo e lentamente rolou sobre seu pênis.  
Comecei a me dobrar para que eu pudesse sentar-me ao lado dele, mas ele agarrou minhas coxas.  
— Pare. — disse ele. — Eu não quero que você se sente no chão.  
— Tudo bem. — Eu olhei por cima do meu ombro. — Você quer que eu me sente na mesa de café?  
— Não... — Ele arrastou seus dedos pelas minhas pernas.  
— Em meu rosto.  
— O quê?  
— Sente-se com a sua bunda na minha cara.  
Fiquei parado, sem palavras, incapaz de processar o que ele tinha acabado de me pedir para fazer.  
Sorrindo, ele me puxou para perto e bateu na minha perna esquerda.   
— Levante sobre o sofá atrás de mim. — Ele me ordenou com os olhos e eu levantei lentamente meu pé e apertei-o na almofada. — Bom menino. — Ele esfregou as mãos ao longo do interior das minhas coxas, soprando beijos contra minha pele.  
— Agarre no meu cabelo...  
Minhas mãos encontraram seu caminho em sua cabeça enquanto ele deslizava dois dedos dentro de mim, enquanto ele se movia lentamente para dentro e para fora.  
Ele correu sua língua contra a minha entrada e gemeu.  
— Você realmente vai seguir meus comandos hoje?  
— Sim...  
— Eu preciso que você fique o mais imóvel possível.  
Uma de suas mãos segurou minha bunda, apalpando-a enquanto ele continuava a esticar minha entrada com os dedos.  
— Você pode fazer isso?  
Eu balancei a cabeça, deixando um gemido baixo escapar da minha boca.  
— Isso é um sim? — Ele não me deu chance de responder.  
Ele enfiou sua língua em minha entrada, fazendo instantaneamente meus joelhos cederem abaixo de mim. Fechando os olhos, eu gritei quando ele agarrou meus quadris e ligeiramente me balançava contra sua boca, lambendo cada parte de mim com a sua língua, sorvendo cada gota.  
— Harry... — Eu mal podia ouvir minha própria voz. — Harry...  
Minha perna direita perdeu sua força no chão e eu quase caí para frente, mas ele me agarrou e me segurou parado, não movendo a boca do lugar.  
Eu puxei seu cabelo forte, implorando-lhe para abrandar, para me deixar tentar controlar o ritmo, mas foi inútil.  
Ele continuou a me foder com a boca, ignorando cada grito meu.  
Quando meus quadris se sacudiram e tremores começaram a correr pelo meu corpo, ele passou os braços em torno de minhas pernas e, lentamente, me puxou para baixo, me abaixando em seu pau.  
— Ahhhh... — eu respirei enquanto ele se enterrava centímetro por centímetro. — Eu... Eu...  
— Você o quê? — Ele beijou minha testa uma vez que ele estava totalmente dentro de mim. — Você não quer me cavalgar assim? Você prefere que eu incline você?  
Eu balancei a cabeça, e ele cobriu um dos meus mamilos com sua boca, girando a língua em torno dele até que endureceu.  
Sem ele me dizer, eu passei meus braços em volta do seu pescoço e mexi-me para cima e para baixo de seu pau.  
— Mais forte... — Ele mordeu meu pescoço. — Eu quero que você me foda tão duro quanto eu fodo você...  
Eu moí meus quadris contra ele de novo e de novo, tão forte quanto pude, mas ele me agarrou e começou a empurrar seus próprios quadris do chão.  
— Harry, eu vou gozar... — Eu gritei quando ele assumiu completamente. — Eu vou...  
Ele bateu na minha bunda enquanto meu corpo finalmente cedia, enquanto ele gozava, também.  
Sem ar, inclinei-me contra seu peito, mas ele não me deixou descansar por muito tempo. Ele me tirou para fora de seu colo e se levantou, indo jogar fora o preservativo. Voltando para mim, ele me pegou em seus braços e me levou para o quarto dele, gentilmente me colocando em seus lençóis.  
Eu rolei para o lado da cama que eu preferia, o lado da janela, e esperei que ele deitasse ao meu lado, mas ele não o fez. Ele sentou-se perto da borda da cama e levantou meus pés em seu colo.  
Eu estava cansado demais para perguntar o que ele estava fazendo, e a próxima coisa que eu senti foi um calmante líquido quente pingando sobre a minha pele. Então eu senti suas mãos lentamente espalhando-o em torno dos locais onde o inchaço doía mais.  
Eu gemia enquanto seus dedos massageavam minhas solas, dizia seu nome enquanto seus dedos acariciavam cada ponto sensível.  
— Shhh... — ele sussurrou, deixando-me sem palavras enquanto ele continuava a me acalmar.  
A cada poucos minutos, ele olhava para mim e perguntava,   
—Você quer que eu pare?  
Eu balancei a cabeça e mantive os olhos fechados, saboreando cada momento disto.  
Depois do que pareceram horas de prazer, depois dele ter me dado a melhor massagem nos pés que eu já tive, ele subiu na cama ao meu lado e me puxou contra seu peito.  
— Boa noite, Louis. — ele sussurrou. — Eu espero que você se sinta melhor.  
Extasiado, eu enfiei os dedos pelo seu cabelo.   
— Você não vai insistir em me levar para casa esta noite?  
— Não, a menos que você continue a falar. — Ele rosnou. — Vá dormir...  
— Obrigado pela massagem nos pés... Isso foi realmente...  
— Pare de falar, Louis. — Ele me rolou em cima dele. — Vá dormir.  
— Eu só estava dizendo obrigado. Eu não posso dizer obrigado?  
— Não. — Ele apertou seus lábios contra os meus e me beijou até que eu não conseguisse respirar, dizendo, — Não me faça te foder para dormir.  
Eu tentei rolar, mas seu aperto era forte demais. Sorrindo, eu posicionei minha cabeça contra seu batimento cardíaco e sussurrei,   
— Você pode me ouvir? Você está dormindo?   
Nenhuma resposta. Apenas profundas respirações adormecidas.  
Hesitei alguns segundos.   
— Eu te amo...


	6. Chapter 6

Risco Previsível (n.): Um perigo que alguma pessoa razoável deve antecipar como o resultado de suas ações.

Harry

— Jessica! — Olhei para o copo de café parecendo ligeiramente normal na minha mesa.  
— Sim, Senhor Styles?  
— Você poderia pedir para senhor Tomlinson vir aqui, por favor? — Eu precisava ver o rosto dele.  
Ele estava me evitando toda a semana, e se tudo o que eu tinha a dizer era "desculpa", sendo irrelevante se eu realmente quisesse dizer isso ou não, valia a pena. Eu sentia falta de ver sua boca sedutora no período da manhã, lembrando como era quando ela apertava contra a minha.  
— Eu faria isso, — disse Jessica. — mas levando em conta que ele entregou sua carta de demissão na semana passada, eu tenho certeza de que isso é impossível.  
— Ele se demitiu?  
Sem me dizer?  
Jessica levantou a sobrancelha.   
— Ele se demitiu. Eu lhe dei a carta que ele deixou, também. Era muito interessante.  
— Eu nunca recebi uma carta.  
Ela andou até a minha mesa e separou entre a desordem.  
— Aqui está. — disse ela. — Ele lhe deixou duas cartas... Mais alguma coisa?  
— Não...  
Ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado e bateu no lábio, parecendo como se quisesse dizer algo, mas ela sorriu e saiu da sala.  
Trancando a porta, eu abri a primeira carta e li.

Caro GBS,  
Muito obrigado por me contratar como seu estagiário de graduação. Eu tive muitas experiências trabalhando para vocês e estou honrado por tudo o que eu aprendi. No entanto, devido a razões pessoais, estou me demitindo a partir de hoje.  
Peço desculpas por tão pouco tempo, e eu desejo que sua empresa continue a ter sucesso em seus futuros empreendimentos.  
– Louis Tomlinson. 

Eu suspirei e abri a outra carta que foi endereçada diretamente a mim.

Caro Sr. Styles,  
FODA-SE.  
– Louis


	7. Chapter 7

Indeferir (n.): Rejeitar a objeção de um advogado a uma pergunta de uma testemunha de admissão de provas.

 

Louis

 

A cidade de Nova York era um universo totalmente diferente. Não era nada como eu esperava, ainda assim o que eu sempre quis, tudo de uma vez.  
As calçadas estavam persistentemente cheias de pessoas correndo para chegar a algum lugar, as ruas eram mares de táxis, e a cacofonia de sons, os gritos dos vendedores de rua, o estrondo do metrô abaixo, e as conversas intermináveis entre os executivos e casualidades todos misturados em uma melodia quase agradável.  
Não que eu tivesse muito tempo para ouvir isso, de qualquer maneira.  
O segundo em que cheguei à Nova York na semana passada, eu tinha feito check-in em um hotel barato e corri para me inscrever para a audição da NYCB.  
Todos os dias durante a semana passada, eu pulei da cama às quatro da manhã e segui para o Lincoln Center para aprender a peça da audição, a mais difícil coreografia que encontrei na minha vida.  
Era rápida, agitada, e os instrutores se recusavam a mostrá-la mais de duas vezes por dia. Não tinha nenhuma conversa fora da contagem de ritmo, as perguntas não eram permitidas também. Em cima disso, o pianista da companhia elegeu apenas tocar a música que acompanha a toda velocidade, nunca diminuindo o ritmo para fazer o processo de aprendizagem mais fácil.  
Havia centenas de garotos e garotas disputando um lugar na companhia, e pelo o que eu consegui pegar nas conversas aqui e ali, a maioria deles já era profissional. Eu não deixei isso me desencorajar, no entanto.  
Quando os treinos esgotantes chegaram ao fim, eu aproveitei a chance para encontrar um novo lugar na cidade para dançar por conta própria. Um telhado com vista para a  
Time Square, uma loja histórica abandonada no Upper East Side, ou em frente de uma livraria na West End.  
Apesar do meu amor imediato por essa cidade, não foi o suficiente para me distrair do meu coração partido.  
Também não foi o suficiente para me distrair do fato de que hoje, dia oficial do teste, eu estava atrasado. Suando, eu pulei do metrô e corri pela Sixty Sixth Street, não dando atenção para os meus pulmões queimando. Continue indo... Continue indo... Um homem à minha esquerda saiu de um táxi e eu imediatamente pulei para dentro.  
— Lincoln Center, por favor! — Eu gritei.  
— É logo ali na rua. — O motorista me olhou através do espelho retrovisor, confuso.  
— Por favor? Eu já estou atrasado.  
Ele deu de ombros e saiu enquanto eu tentava normalizar minha respiração.  
Não querendo perder tempo, quando nos aproximamos do meio fio, eu joguei uma nota de dez dólares para o motorista e pulei para fora do carro.  
Correndo para dentro do prédio, eu segui em direção ao teatro, aliviado que uma das diretoras ainda estava do lado de fora das portas.  
— Sim? — Ela me olhou de cima a baixo quando me aproximei. — Posso te ajudar com alguma coisa?  
— Estou aqui para as audições.  
— Para as audições das nove horas? — Ela olhou para seu relógio. — São nove e quinze.  
— Sinto muito... Eu liguei à uma hora e disse...  
— Seu primeiro táxi quebrou? Foi você?  
Eu balancei a cabeça. Ela me estudou por mais alguns segundos, apertando os lábios. Então, ela abriu as portas.   
— Você pode se trocar para suas roupas brancas no camarim. Apresse-se.  
A porta fechou atrás de mim antes que eu pudesse perguntar o que ela quis dizer com “minhas roupas brancas,” mas conforme meus olhos percorreram o palco, eu percebi que todos os dançarinos estavam vestidos com um collant e tutu brancos.  
Merda...  
Minhas bochechas aqueceram quando olhei para minha roupa. Eu não tinha o meu collant branco na bolsa. Eles estavam em casa.  
Aproximando-me do palco, eu deixei minha bolsa na cadeira e tentei ignorar o pavor que estava construindo em meu peito. Eu apenas precisava me focar em dar tudo de mim nessa peça. Era isso.  
Eu encontrei um espaço aberto no palco e alonguei meus braços, notando os sorrisos e sussurros que estavam sendo lançados em minha direção.  
Destemido, eu sorri para quem fez contato visual comigo e continuei minha rotina.  
— Posso ter sua atenção, por favor? — A voz de um homem surgiu pelo alto-falante. — Todo mundo pode parar de se alongar e fazer o seu caminho até a beira do palco, por favor? — Eu coloco minha perna para baixo e sigo a multidão, encontrando um lugar no final.  
O homem se dirigindo a nós era um homem alto, de cabelos grisalhos com óculos de arame, e ele era a definição da palavra “lenda”: Seu nome era Arnold G. Ashcroft, e eu acompanhei, durante anos, ele e sua coreografia. Ele já foi o especialista mais procurando no mundo, mas quando ele caiu no ranking, foi somente pelo seu rival russo: Paul Petrova.  
— Nós estamos felizes em ver um enorme público para essa sessão de audições. — ele diz. — Como vocês sabem, devido a uma série de eventos infelizes, estamos refazendo toda a nossa equipe. Dito isto, nós estamos mantendo nosso cronograma de produção atual como está, o que significa que estaremos preenchendo os papéis dos principais bailarinos, solistas, e membros da corporação dentro dos próximos quatorze dias. Ensaios serão longos e difíceis, das quatro as dez, meia-noite se necessário, e não haverá espaços para desculpas ou... — Ele me olhou de cima a baixo, franzindo a testa para o meu traje. — Erros. Essa é a primeira rodada de seis. Você será informado de seu estado quando a música parar, e se for mandado para casa, por favor, não hesite em tentar novamente no ano que vem. Eu vejo um monte de pessoas que fracassaram no verão passado, por isso estou esperando que vocês tenham aprendido alguma coisa entre aquela época e agora. Para esta rodada, vamos fazer uma parte da rotina de Balanchine em grupos de oito. Vocês podem se alongar por alguns minutos e, em seguida, vamos começar.  
Ele acenou para o homem que estava tomando seu lugar no piano, e então ele se virou e deu um sinal de positivo para três pessoas que estavam sentadas nos bancos dos jurados. Sorrindo, ele subiu até o palco, e cumprimentou alguns rostos familiares.  
Eu fiz meu caminho até ele e toquei seu ombro.  
— Sim? — Ele se virou.  
— Mm... — eu murchei sob seu olhar penetrante. — Bom dia, Senhor Ashcroft. Meu nome é Louis Tomlinson e estou...  
— Atrasado. — Ele me cortou. — Você também é o único dançarino que não está usando o branco obrigatório.  
— Sim, bem... — eu gaguejei. — É por isso que eu quero falar com você.  
— Oh?  
— Eu quero saber se você permitiria eu ir para casa e me trocar.  
— E porque eu iria permitir isso, senhor Tomlinson?  
— Para que eu possa fazer minha audição com o grupo dessa tarde e ser julgado justamente. Eu só acho que já tenho...  
— Pare. — Ele pressiona uma caneta contra os meus lábios. — Pessoal, posso, por favor, ter sua atenção?  
Um silêncio imediato caiu sobre o teatro.  
— Eu quero que todas vocês conheçam Louis Tomlinson. — Ele sorriu. — Ele acabou de me informar que, devido ao fato de que ele estava atrasado e decidiu usar um traje inadequado para sua audição de hoje, que há uma chance de ele ser julgado injustamente.  
O bailarino na minha frente cruzou os braços.  
— Agora... — ele disse. — Desde que o mundo do balé é justo e sempre atendeu as necessidades dos despreparados, existe alguém que teria um problema se eu permitisse que o senhor Tomlinson fosse para casa e se trocasse, e retornasse para as audições das seis horas?  
Cada dançarino no palco levantou a mão.  
— Foi o que pensei. — Seu tom era frio. — Se você acha que seu collant de cor errada vai afetar a forma como você dança, você deve partir agora mesmo.  
Engoli em seco, desejando que eu pudesse desaparecer.  
— Você pode dançar no primeiro grupo. — Ele balançou a cabeça para mim e foi embora. Desconsiderando os risinhos suaves dos outros bailarinos, eu retornei para o meu antigo lugar no palco e me alonguei mais uma vez. Eu tentei bloquear tudo o que tinha dado errado esta manhã e fingi que estava em Durham novamente, dançando para um dos melhores diretores do mundo.  
— Senhor Tomlinson? — Uma mulher disse meu nome, tirando-me dos meus pensamentos.  
— Sim?  
— Você vai tomar o seu lugar no centro do palco com todos os outros, ou você precisa de mais tempo para encontrá-lo?  
Sorri para a mesa dos jurados e caminhei até a linha.  
A mulher sinalizou para o pianista e ele tocou Si bemol maior antes de começar a tocar a peça. Conforme seus dedos forçavam as notas, meus braços subiram para o alto da minha cabeça e eu lentamente girei sob meus pés estremecendo quando minha sapatilha de ponta direita estalou.  
Eu ignorei a dor e continuei a rotina. Terrivelmente.  
Cada vez que eu tentava um salto, eu pousava sem equilíbrio e deslizava um oitavo da contagem atrás de todo mundo. Meus giros eram desajeitados, freneticamente sem ritmo, e meu pointe era tão agitado que topei com o menino ao meu lado.  
Envergonhado, eu murmurei desculpas e virei, mas eu perdi meu equilíbrio e cai no palco. De cabeça.  
Eu ignorei a explosão de risadas dos bailarinos na plateia e me levantei, tentando voltar para a rotina.  
— Pare! — Senhor Ashcroft gritou do lado do palco, fazendo as notas parar.  
Ele andou em frente a nossa linha e deu um passo em minha direção.  
— Eu olhei através de seu arquivo, senhor Tomlinson. — Ele parecia indiferente. — Você recentemente estudou com Sr. Petrova?  
Eu balancei a cabeça.  
— Use suas palavras, por favor.  
— Sim... — Eu limpei minha garganta. — Sim, eu estudei.  
— E ele escreveu uma carta de recomendação verdadeira em seu nome?  
— Sim, senhor.  
Ele olhou para mim sem acreditar. Chocado.   
— Você espera que eu acredite nisso quando você dança tão rigidamente? Quando você está uma contagem atrás de cada passo?  
— Sim... — Minha voz era um sussurro.   
— Bem... Ao menos você pode sempre dizer que estudou com um dos melhores coreógrafos de todos os tempos. Você pode deixar meu teatro agora.  
Meu coração afundou.   
— O quê?  
— Eu não acho que você seja adequado o suficiente para a nossa companhia. Iremos enviar-lhe um e-mail esta noite com um link para você comprar ingressos com desconto para os shows da temporada.  
Uma lágrima rolou pelo meu rosto, e como se ele pudesse ver que tinha acabado de quebrar meu coração, ele deu um tapinha em meu ombro.  
— Eu posso lhe dizer que você teve treinamento. — ele disse. — Um treinamento muito bom. E eu posso ver que você tem potencial, mas nós não estamos interessados em potencial aqui. Para o resto de vocês, parabéns! Vocês ganharam um lugar para a próxima etapa de audições. Agora, por favor, liberem o palco para que o próximo grupo possa dançar.  
Um forte aplauso surgiu a partir dos candidatos da plateia, e eu senti como se estivesse assistindo minha vida desmoronar na minha frente. Magoado, eu segui os dançarinos para os degraus do lado, incerto do que fazer em seguida.  
Pegando minha bolsa, eu evitei os olhares patéticos dos candidatos e balancei a cabeça.   
— Isso serve para mostrar-lhes, — disse Ashcroft para os outros palestrantes, rindo —mesmo Petrova pega sem talentos às vezes.  
Eu me virei. Enfurecido, eu caminhei até os degraus do palco e me sentei na linha branca. Eu soltei minha sapatilha direita e preparei outra, amarrando-a para frente e para trás até que estivesse certo.  
— Você pode trocar seus sapatos no banheiro, senhor Tomlinson. — Ashcroft repreendeu. — O palco é para dançarinos de verdade. Ou Petrova não lhe ensinou isso?  
— Eu preciso de outra chance. — eu digo. — Só porque eu não dominei a peça Balanchine, não quer dizer que eu seja um péssimo dançarino.  
— Claro que não, querido. — Ele zombou de mim. — Isso torna você um dançarino fracassado, que atualmente está usando meu palco e desperdiçando o tempo precioso das audições para aqueles que podem realmente fazer parte da minha companhia.  
Eu andei até o pianista.   
— Tchaikovsky, Lago dos Cisnes. Ato dois, cena quatorze. Você sabe essa peça?  
— Mm... — Ele parecia confuso.  
— Você sabe ou não?  
— Sim, mas... — Ele apontou para outro jurado que agora estava de pé e de braços cruzados.   
— Você pode, por favor, tocá-la? — Eu implorei com meus olhos. — Tem apenas três minutos de duração.  
Ele soltou um suspiro e endireitou as costas, tocando as teclas do piano. Sem nenhuma contagem, ele tocou as primeiras notas do concerto e o som suave ecoou através das paredes do teatro.  
— Senhor Tomlinson, você está desperdiçando o tempo de todos... — O rosto de Ashcroft ficou vermelho conforme eu deslizei para a quinta posição.  
Eu podia ouvi-lo soltar um suspiro e podia ouvir os outros aspirantes murmurando, mas conforme eu girava em torno do palco e transitava de um arabesque para um grand jete, eles pararam de falar.  
As notas demoraram mais, sombrias, conforme a música evoluía e eu tive a certeza de que cada movimento das minhas mãos fosse suave e gracioso. Quando eu saltei sobre o palco e completei uma série perfeita de piruetas, eu podia ver Ashcroft coçando o queixo.  
Antes que eu percebesse, eu estava em transe e estava dançando no meio da Times Square, sob luzes piscando e um céu estrelado.  
Eu continuei dançando por muito tempo após a última nota, cantarolando o refrão adicional que a maioria dos pianistas ignora, e eu terminei inclinando-me sob a minha perna esquerda, segurando a minha direita no ar atrás de mim.  
Os palestrantes me encaravam de volta. Seus rostos inexpressivos.  
— Você terminou, senhor Tomlinson? — Ashcroft perguntou.  
— Sim...  
— Bom. Agora, caia fora do meu estúdio.  
Eu permaneci de pé e mordi meu lábio para me impedir de quebrar na frente de todos.  
— Muito obrigado pela oportunidade… — Eu peguei minha bolsa e corri para fora do palco, correndo através do corredor e para fora do prédio.  
Eu parei em frente a uma lata de lixo e me agachei, esperando o vômito inevitável.  
No fundo eu sabia que era um bom dançarino, que eu tinha dançado com meu coração, e eu sinceramente senti que merecia uma segunda chance.  
O pensamento de falhar nunca tinha passado pela minha cabeça quando eu me inscrevi para esta audição, e a opção de voltar para Durham era dolorosa demais para suportar.  
Levantando, eu chorosamente pesei minhas opções:  
1- Ir para casa e voltar para o programa de Petrova.   
2- Voltar lá para dentro e dizer para todos que eles são fodidamente idiotas, ou...  
— Senhor Tomlinson? — Alguém bateu em meu ombro.  
Eu me viro, me encontrando cara a cara com um estoico Ashcroft.  
— Sim? — Eu limpei o rosto na manga e forcei um sorriso.  
— O que você acabou de fazer no palco foi rude, antiprofissional, e horrível. Foi a pior coisa que eu já vi um dançarino com futuro fazer e eu não apreciei nem um pouco... Com isso dito, esteja aqui no horário para a segunda etapa na próxima semana.  
Meu queixo caiu e eu não tive a chance de gritar ou dizer obrigado.  
Ele já tinha ido embora.  
Peguei meu telefone, ansioso para contar a alguém que eu consegui ir para a próxima etapa, mas eu não tinha ninguém para ligar.  
Tudo que eu tinha eram mensagens furiosas dos meus pais, toneladas de chamadas deles não atendias, e eu sabia bem que não devia chamá-los agora. Eles realmente não davam à mínima.  
Eu procurei pelo número de Petrova, esperando que eu tivesse o salvado, mas um e-mail de Harry apareceu na minha tela. 

Assunto: Sua demissão.

Eu fiquei tentado a abri-lo, mas meu coração não me deixou fazer isso. Ele foi a razão principal pela qual eu fugi até aqui, e eu não precisava dele se intrometendo na minha  
nova vida.  
Eu apaguei sua mensagem e decidi que não iria mais pensar nele. Tudo o que importava agora era o Balé.


	8. Chapter 8

Refutação (n.): Evidência introduzida para contestar, rejeitar ou contradizer as provas apresentadas pela oposição, ou uma presunção ou um argumento jurídico receptivo. 

 

Harry 

 

Meses depois...

 

A estação do outono veio e se foi, levando as folhas e sol âmbar com ele. Novos estagiários encheram os cargos na GBS, novos casos e clientes encheram os calendários, e conforme o inverno envolvia a cidade, uma coisa permaneceu clara: Durham estava a um passo acima no degrau de merda quando comparada a Nova York. Pelo menos quando se tratava do inverno, de qualquer jeito.  
Este foi o inverno mais frio que a cidade já vivenciou, e desde que era uma cidade do sul, eles não estavam preparados. O tribunal em que eu estava atualmente sentado, estava caracterizado com cobertores contra as janelas ao invés de uma instalação adequada, e havia aquecedores ligados em todas tomadas.  
Havia poucos caminhões de sal disponíveis para controlar o gelo das ruas, até mesmo poucas pessoas que realmente sabiam como dirigir nesse tempo, e por qualquer que seja o motivo, não havia mais pessoas adequadas disponíveis.  
— Harry? — Senhor Bach cutucou meu ombro. — A acusação acabou com a testemunha… Você vai redirecionar? Essa última linha pode ter influenciado o júri.  
— Permissão para redirecionar, Meritíssima. — Levantei-me da mesa.  
A juíza balançou a cabeça e eu encarei o homem na bancada. Ele estava mentindo desde que este julgamento começou e eu já tive o suficiente.  
— Senhor Tomlinson... — Eu limpei minha garganta. — Quero dizer, Senhor Thompson, você acredita que deixar seu marido neste momento de necessidade foi o melhor para a sua empresa?  
— Sim. — ele disse. — Eu lhe disse isso durante nosso primeiro encontro.  
— Não. — eu balancei a cabeça. — Você me disse que o amava e que a única razão para deixá-lo era porque você pensava que ele não o amava de volta. Isso não é verdade?  
— É, mas...  
— Então, porque ele não disse que te amava nos seus termos, porque ele disse que era, na verdade, incapaz de amá-lo dessa forma, você decidiu deixá-lo. Não foi?  
— Não… Eu o deixei porque ele estava gastando o dinheiro da empresa em coisas desnecessárias e me traindo.  
— Você alguma vez pensou nos sentimentos dele? — Eu perguntei. — Você pensou em simplesmente perguntar se sua partida iria afetá-lo, mesmo vocês estando em boas relações ou não?  
— Ele estava... — Ele estava quebrando. — Ele estava me traindo…  
— Estava? Ou você apenas queria mais do que ele estava disposto a lhe dar emocionalmente, Senhor Thompson?  
— Por favor, pare...  
— É possível que você pudesse estar inventando tudo isso?  
— Não, nunca. Eu nunca iria...  
— É possível que você seja um mentiroso fodido?  
— Ordem! Ordem! — A juíza bateu seu martelo e o júri sobressaltou.  
— Advogado, meu gabinete. AGORA!  
Olhei para as lágrimas falsas caindo pelo rosto do Senhor Thompson. Este caso era uma enrolação.  
Eu caminhei até o gabinete da juíza e fechei a porta.  
— Sim, Meritíssima?  
— Você está fora de sua mente maldita?  
— Desculpe?   
— Você acabou de chamar a sua própria testemunha de mentiroso fodido.  
Olhei através da janela, vendo que o oficial de justiça estava entregando a ele uma caixa de lenços de papel.  
— Você está com uma nova receita? — Ela perguntou. — Bebendo? Fumando alguma outra coisa além de charutos?  
— Por que eu estou tendo um dia ruim no tribunal?  
— Porque você teve vários dias ruins no tribunal.  
— Eu não me lembro de chamar alguma outra testemunha minha de mentiroso fodido...  
— Você pediu por uma objeção durante a leitura de um veredicto.  
— Talvez eu não tenha gostado do som disso.  
— Talvez, mas você nunca se atrapalhou no meu tribunal. — Ela parou. — Nunca... Por favor, vá fazer um check-out, Senhor Styles. Eu odiaria ser a juíza no comando da sua primeira derrota.  
Ela fez sinal para eu segui-la fora do gabinete. Ela tomou seu lugar na cadeira e anunciou que o julgamento atual estava sendo adiado devido a uma regra fora do comum trazida pela defesa, e que voltaríamos a nos reunir dentro de duas semanas.  
Aliviado, eu fechei minha pasta e ignorei o rosto vermelho do Senhor Thompson.   
— Senhor Bach... — disse ele, olhando para mim. — Eu realmente gostaria que ganhássemos esse caso, assim, você poderia, por favor...  
— Isso já está sendo cuidado. — disse ele, cortando-o. — Não se preocupe. — Ele lhe deu um sorriso tranquilizador e pediu para o Senhor Greenwood acompanhá-lo até seu carro. Então ele se virou e olhou para mim.  
— Harry, Harry, Harry... — Ele suspirou. — Eu acho que você precisa de algum tempo de folga. Vou assumir esse caso, ok? E Sr. Greenwood e eu vamos estar em contato com qualquer um de seus clientes que tiverem casos durante as próximas semanas.  
— Você está exagerando. — eu digo. — É um maldito caso.  
— Um maldito caso que você está à beira de perder.  
— Eu nunca perco.  
— Eu sei. — Ele me deu um tapinha no ombro. — Vá para casa, Harry. Você, na verdade, nunca saiu de férias de qualquer maneira. Talvez seja o que você precisa agora.  
— Não. — Eu peguei minha maleta. — Eu o verei na consulta de Reber amanhã de manhã. Ele me chamou, mas o ignorei.   
Eu acelerei de volta para GBS, preparado para mergulhar em mais trabalho. Eu estava evitando meu apartamento, tanto quanto possível, ultimamente. Eu mal podia suportar ficar lá. Camisinhas fechadas forram meu bar, um lembrete do longo tempo que não tinha tido sexo, garrafas de licor vazias forrando a soleira das minhas janelas, e meus charutos cubanos já haviam acabado há muito tempo.  
— Você está bem, Senhor Styles? — A secretária principal perguntou enquanto eu caminhava pelas portas da empresa.  
Eu a ignorei. Muitas pessoas estavam me fazendo essa pergunta ultimamente e eu estava cansado de ouvir isso.  
Eu me tranquei em meu escritório e tirei o fio do meu telefone da parede. Eu não precisava de nenhuma distração. Pelo o resto da manhã, eu li meus arquivos em silêncio absoluto, nem mesmo respondendo e-mails de meus próprios clientes.  
— Jessica! — Eu a chamei assim que o relógio bateu meio-dia. — Jessica!  
— Sim, Senhor Styles? — Ela entrou de imediato.  
— Existe alguma razão para você, de repente, ter decidido parar de organizar meus arquivos dos casos por data? — Eu deslizei uma pasta sobre a mesa. — Alguma razão para você ter parado de fazer seu maldito trabalho?  
— Você realmente acha que eu tenho tempo de organizar todos os seus arquivos de casos por data? Você sabe quanto tempo isso leva? — Ela levantou uma sobrancelha. — Isso foi ideia do Senhor Tomlinson. Eu disse a ele que isso era uma perda de tempo, mas eu acho que ele não me ouviu. Se eu tiver algumas horas livres entre o caso Doherty na próxima semana, eu tentarei fazer isso.  
— Obrigado. — Eu ignorei o fato de que o meu coração pulou uma batida quando ela disse Senhor Tomlinson. — Você pode sair do meu escritório agora.  
Puxei os papéis do arquivo e comecei a organizá-los. Conforme eu grampeei todos os depoimentos de testemunhas juntos, Jessica pigarreou.  
— Você sente a falta dele, não sente? — Ela perguntou.  
— Desculpe? — Minha cabeça saltou.  
— Louis. — ela disse, sorrindo. — Você sente a falta dele, não sente?  
Eu não disse nada. Eu apenas a assisti quando ela andou até mim, levantando lentamente a lateral de sua saia para mostrar que não estava usando nada por baixo. Sorrindo, ela pegou minha xícara de café e tomou um longo e dramático gole.  
— Jessica... — Eu gemi.  
— Você não tem que admitir isso. — Ela colocou sua bunda nua em cima de minha mesa. — Mas está claro que você não tem sido o mesmo há algum tempo...  
— Sua bunda está tocando a minha mesa agora?  
— Você nem me insulta como normalmente você costumava fazer. — disse ela. — Eu realmente sinto falta disso.  
Eu peguei uma caixa de lenços.  
— Ele não está mais no antigo apartamento dele, você sabe. Eu acho que ele se mudou.  
— O que te faz pensar que eu me preocupo com a vida de ex-empregados?  
— Porque o endereço que você me deu para entregar aquele envelope e a caixa vermelha era dele.  
— Isso foi para um velho amigo.  
— Sim, bem... — Ela deslizou da minha mesa. — Seu velho amigo deve compartilhar o endereço com Louis Tomlinson porque eu puxei seus registros do RH e ele definitivamente  
morou lá.  
Silêncio.  
— Foi o que pensei. — Ela sorriu. — Então, desde que você eu somos tão próximos...  
— Nós não somos próximos.  
— É meu dever como amiga deixar você saber que você está se deixando levar... — Ela realmente parecia triste. — Você não está se barbeando, você está vindo para o trabalho toda manhã cheirando a álcool, e você mal está gritando com os estagiários... Eu não tenho um sonho erótico com você em um bom tempo.  
Revirei os olhos e me levantei, limpando a parte da minha mesa onde sua bunda tinha estado.  
— Mas, desde que eu sei o seu segredo sobre o Louis, agora, você pode saber um meu. — ela disse, baixando a voz. — Às vezes, no período da manhã, quando ele trazia o café para você e fechava a porta, eu ficava do lado de fora e escutava... — Seus olhos se acenderam. — E eu fingia que era eu...  
— Fingia que o quê era você?  
— Louis. — disse ela. — Evidentemente, ele era bom o suficiente para você quebrar a regra ‘eu não fodo com meus empregados’. — Ela caminhou até a porta. — Eu soube no segundo em que ele começou a trabalhar aqui que você gostava dele.  
— Você não tem ideia do que está falando.  
— Claro que eu não tenho. — Ela olhou sobre o ombro. — Mas, eu sei que no segundo em que ele se demitiu você se tornou uma concha. Você ainda tem que perceber que está usando o mesmo terno azul por duas semanas seguidas.

***

Tomei um longo gole de uísque direto da garrafa, olhando entorpecido para as imagens que estavam passando em minha televisão. Uma garota loira pequena brincando na chuva, pisando com suas botas vermelhas em cada poça de água que pudesse encontrar.  
— É hora de ir, Emma...  
Eu estremeci ao ouvir o som da minha velha voz, mas eu continuei a assistir a cena.  
— Mais cinco minutos! — Ela pediu com um sorriso.  
— Você nem sabe o que isso significa. Você acabou de me ouvir dizer isso...  
— Mais cinco minutos! — Ela pulou em outra poça, rindo. — Mais cinco minutos, papai!  
— Irá chover a semana toda. Você não quer ir para casa e...  
— Não! — Ela pisou com força em outra poça, espirrando em mim. E então ela sorriu inocentemente para a câmera antes de sair correndo, implorando para eu segui-la.  
Eu não podia mais suportar assistir. Eu desliguei a TV e joguei o DVD no chão.  
Foda-se...  
Caminhando pelo corredor, eu alinhei os quadros “E” e “H” que estavam na parede, tentando o meu melhor para não encarar muito.  
Eu não precisava me fazer outra bebida esta noite. Eu precisava de alguém para conversar.  
Eu peguei meu telefone na escrivaninha, rolando meus contatos para a única pessoa que já tinha conseguido manter meus pesadelos afastados.   
Louis.  
O telefone tocou quatro vezes e foi para a caixa postal.  
— Olá, você ligou para Louis Tomlinson. — disse. — Não posso atender sua chamada agora, mas se você deixar seu nome e telefone ligarei de volta assim que puder.  
O segundo em que soou o beep, eu desliguei. Então, eu liguei de novo, apenas para ouvir esse pequeno trecho de sua voz. Eu disse a mim mesmo que não estava sendo patético em ligar para ele cinco vezes, mesmo sabendo malditamente bem que ele não estava lá, mas quando liguei pela sexta vez, ele atendeu.  
— Alô? — Ele respondeu. — Harry?  
— Olá, Louis…  
— O que você quer? — Sua voz era fria.  
— Como você está?  
— O que você quer Harry? — perguntou ele, ainda mais fria. — Estou ocupado.  
— Então por que atendeu?  
— Foi um erro. — Ele terminou a chamada.  
Eu suguei uma respiração afiada, chocado que ele desligou na minha cara. Eu comecei a digitar um e-mail, punindo-o por ser tão rude, mas eu notei que ele não tinha respondido meus três últimos em meses:

Assunto: Sua demissão  
Mesmo que as duas últimas palavras de sua carta de demissão tenham sido ridículas e pouco profissionais, eu gostaria de aceitar a sua oferta para foder você.  
Marque a hora.  
– Harry.

Assunto: Meu terno.  
Desde que você ainda tem que pegar seu cheque final, devo assumir que esse é o seu jeito de deixá-lo comigo para cobrir o terno que arruinou?  
– Harry.

Assunto: BALÉ.  
Eu parei no seu estúdio de dança mais cedo. Você não estava lá.  
Você desistiu de lá, também?  
– Harry. 

Eu decidi que precisava substituí-lo. Rápido.  
Eu peguei meu laptop da escrivaninha e loguei no LawyerChat, procurando por outro tipo de William. Passei a noite toda percorrendo pelas salas de bate-papo, respondendo perguntas aqui e ali, sondando as personalidades de quem estava perguntando, mas nenhum deles me pegou. Ainda assim, um homem que foi listado como uma advogado de alto perfil com dez anos de experiência parecia promissor, assim eu cliquei em seu chat.  
“Se você tem dez anos de experiência, o que você poderia precisar de ajuda nesse site?” Eu digitei.  
“Você nunca é velho demais para aprender novas coisas… Por que você está aqui?”  
“Estou procurando um substituto.”  
“Você está procurando por um funcionário?”  
“Não, apenas alguém que eu possa conversar e gozar de vez em quando.”   
Ele me bloqueou.  
Eu tentei conversar com alguns outros, mantendo minhas verdadeiras palavras para mim mesmo, mas no final eles só queriam me usar para obter informação.  
Eles não estavam abertos para conversar sobre qualquer outra coisa, e desde que LawyerChat expandiu seu site recentemente, parecia haver um afluxo de estudantes de direito usando-o como um lugar de reclamação sobre seus professores.  
Eu fechei o laptop e tomei outro longo gole da minha garrafa, imediatamente notando que havia somente um ‘tipo de William’: Louis...  
Talvez eu tenha cometido um erro...  
Pelo canto de olho, eu vi um envelope sob a fenda da minha porta. Não estava lá quando cheguei em casa, e não estava lá a algumas horas atrás quando eu pedi o meu jantar.  
Confuso, fui até lá e o peguei.  
Era uma convocação oficial do tribunal para testemunhar em uma audiência em Nova York, mas não estava endereçado em meu novo nome. Estava endereçado para Liam Henderson.


	9. Chapter 9

Recurso (n.): Os meios para alcançar a justiça em qualquer assunto onde os direitos legais estão envolvidos.

 

Louis 

 

O Pássaro de Fogo.  
Joias.  
O Lago dos Cisnes.  
Eu anotei as peças que queria fazer audição em minha agenda, sorrindo enquanto eu corria as minhas mãos pela minha carta de aceitação pela enésima vez. Eu tinha dez cópias da mesma, duas delas foram enquadradas, sete eram de inspiração para quando eu me sentisse para baixo, e uma era para os meus pais. (Eu só não tinha tido tempo ou energia para escrever um “Porra, eu te disse” na carta para enviá-la junto.)  
Eu olhei para o meu relógio na parede e chequei meu telefone, tentando ignorar as borboletas que estavam vibrando em meu estômago.  
O cara que eu estava namorando agora, Brian, um colega dançarino da companhia, deveria me ligar para conversar sobre algo importante que ele queria falar. Desde que o conheci, ele estava tentando o seu melhor para me conquistar, levando-me em encontros entre os ensaios, juntando-se a mim quando eu dançava em telhados e bancos de parques de gelo. Ele era gentil, doce, engraçado, e o exemplo perfeito do que significa ser um cavalheiro.  
Ele era como o cara legal dos filmes antigos de Hollywood, o tipo que segura sua mão sem motivo algum, o tipo que caminha com você até sua porta e espera até que você esteja completamente dentro antes de se afastar. Ele era o tipo que beija você, suavemente e com ternura, sussurrando que ele gostava de seus lábios, mas nunca avançando as coisas.  
Em outras palavras, ele não era nada como Harry.  
Nada.  
Mesmo que seus beijos nunca me deixassem ofegante e excitado, e seus toques nunca deixassem meus nervos pegando fogo, ele nunca fez eu me sentir como um merda.  
Meu celular vibrou e eu olhei para a tela.   
Brian.  
“Você recebeu as rosas que lhe enviei hoje?”  
Eu sorri, olhando paras as flores vermelhas e brancas em minha lareira.   
“Sim,” eu mandei de volta. “Muito obrigada. Eu as amei.”  
“Eu coloquei outra coisa no vaso para você, também... Você deveria usar para relaxar esta noite. Eu ligarei para você depois que sair do ensaio.”  
“Estarei esperando por isso.”   
Eu adicionei uma carinha feliz no final do meu texto e andei até o vaso, levantando as flores por suas hastes. Havia um enorme pacote de pérolas de banho cor de rosa e pétalas de rosas com uma nota na frente:  
“A próxima vez que você tomar um banho... Pense em mim...”  
– Brian.  
Meu coração acelerou e eu não podia evitar, mas imediatamente segui sua ideia. Eu tirei minhas roupas e segui para o banheiro, jogando as pérolas sob a água corrente.  
Conforme eu tirava minhas roupas, eu aumentei o volume do meu celular no máximo, e antes que eu pudesse colocá-lo para baixo, eu notei um e-mail novo.   
Harry.  
Meu coração quase pulou para fora do meu peito, como sempre fazia quando um de seus e-mails ou telefonemas esporádicos aparecia na minha tela.  
Tudo em mim disse para não abri-lo, para continuar ignorando-o, e deixá-lo sentir-se sozinho e desvalorizado, assim como eu me senti meses atrás, mas eu não podia evitar.

Assunto: Thoreau & William.  
Você disse uma vez que sentia falta de quando éramos Thoreau e William porque eu supostamente o tratava melhor. Eu não acho que o tratei de forma diferente. Eu apenas queria muito te foder. Mas quando nós nos encontramos pessoalmente, eu, infelizmente, queria te foder ainda mais.  
Eu, pessoalmente, prefiro nós dois como “Harry & Louis” porque em uma noite como esta, quando não há nada que eu prefira fazer do que fodê-lo contra o meu balcão até fazer você gozar, pelo menos eu posso realmente imaginar a sensação de sua bunda e não preciso mais inventar.  
Atenda ao telefone...  
– Harry

Eu balancei a cabeça e coloquei o telefone para baixo, apagando mentalmente a mensagem e entrando na banheira. Deitei-me e deixei a água quente subir até meu peito, exalando quando aqueceu minha pele.  
Estava tornando-se mais fácil não pensar em Harry agora que eu estava conversando com Brian, mas estava mais difícil tentar me forçar a esquecer. Eu ainda pensava nele tarde da noite, quando estava em minha cama, muitas vezes desejando que ele estivesse dentro de mim.  
No entanto, eu não estava correndo de volta para ele e seu jeito imbecil, e eu nunca iria permitir que ele voltasse para mim.  
Nunca.  
Esfreguei-me com uma esponja macia, tentando o meu melhor para ignorar o latejar intenso entre as minhas pernas que sempre surgia quando eu pensava em Harry.  
Enchi uma concha com água e joguei em minha cabeça, incapaz de afastar o pensamento de Harry lavando meu cabelo na banheira, com ele me dizendo para ficar de baixo da corrente e segurar a parede conforme ele agarrava minha cintura e me fodia.  
Meus dedos encontraram o caminho para o meu pau enquanto eu lembrava dele me inclinando sob a penteadeira no seu quarto, dizendo “Eu preciso de você para  
fodidamente levá-lo... Todo ele...” conforme ele massageava meu pau e beijava todo caminho pela minha espinha.  
Esfreguei minha glande em círculos, fechando meus olhos enquanto imaginava seus lábios nos meus, gemendo conforme ele inchava com cada carícia.  
— Ahhhhh... — Senti meu pau fisgando conforme a água esfriava, e eu estava perto, tão perto de gozar, mas meu telefone tocou.  
Harry?  
Eu imediatamente levantei e me enrolei em um roupão, correndo para atender, dizendo para mim mesmo que podia atender sua ligação “apenas dessa vez.”  
— Alô? — Eu segurei o celular na orelha sem olhar para a tela.  
— Louis? — Era Brian.  
— Oi... — Eu suspirei, tentando esconder meu descontentamento. — Como você está?  
— É uma péssima hora? Você parece meio chateado.  
— Eu não estou chateado. Eu estava apenas saindo do banho.  
— Oh, bem, bem. — disse ele. — Você usou o kit de relaxamento que comprei para você?  
— Eu usei.  
— Você também pensou em mim?  
— Sim... — Eu menti me sentindo um pouco culpado. — Como foi o ensaio? — Fui até meu armário e vesti uma camiseta, ouvindo-o contar as muitas maneiras de que o Senhor Ashcroft era a reencarnação do diabo. — Ele é pior que o Senhor Petrova.   
— Pior que Paul Petrova? — Ele riu. — Eu não acredito em você. Eu vi os documentários daquele homem, vê-lo faz marmanjos chorarem.  
— Bem, talvez anos atrás. Não me interprete mal, ele ainda é rude e arrogante, mas ele tem uma camada de suavidade que Ashcroft não tem.  
— Vou acreditar na sua palavra para isso... — Ele limpou a garganta. — Quão cansado você está agora?  
— Não tão cansado, chocantemente.  
— Bem... Eu queria conversar com você esta noite porque eu precisava saber se você gostaria de experimentar algo novo em nosso relacionamento.  
— Claro. — Eu subi na cama. — O que seria?  
— Sexo por telefone… — Sua voz tornou-se mais profunda. — Você já fez isso antes?  
Eu segurei uma risada e rapidamente tirei minha camiseta, jogando-a no chão.   
— Sim.  
— Você gostaria de fazer comigo? Tipo, agora?  
— Sim. — Peguei meu vibrador de uma caixa e o coloquei-o de baixo da coberta, feliz de que eu não precisaria mais pensar em Harry para ter um orgasmo. — Sim, eu gostaria muito disso.  
— Bom... — disse ele. — Bem...  
Silêncio.  
— Bem, o que? Você está aí, Brian?  
— Desculpe, eu estava tirando meu short. — Ele hesitou. — Então, o que você está usando?  
— Nada... Estou nu.  
— Você está nu, Louis? — Ele soou como se não acreditasse em mim. — Você tem certeza que você já fez sexo por telefone antes? Essa é a parte onde você deveria me dizer o que você está usando. Trabalhe comigo, por favor.  
— Ok… Estou usando uma minúscula cueca preta e...  
— Não, preto não. Eu não gosto de preto. Tente azul, azul marinho.  
— Ok, é uma minúscula cueca azul marinho.  
— Sim, assim é melhor. Agora, tire a cueca com uma mão.   
Fiquei lá parado, não tendo certeza se deveria ligar meu vibrador ou não.   
— Agora, imagine-me... — Ele gemeu. — Imagine-me te penetrando com o meu pênis... Tão profundo dentro de você, tão profundo...  
Eu suspirei.   
— Você pode imaginar? — Sua voz tornou-se rouca. — Eu preciso que você imagine... E toque seu bumbum.  
— O quê?  
— Seu bumbum. Toque-o.  
Eu me levantei e coloquei um par de calças de pijama.  
— Você está se tocando, querido?  
— Ohhh sim... — Eu puxei um suéter sobre a minha cabeça. — Estou tocando meu bumbum...  
— Você está pensando em mim lambendo suas pregas? Correndo minha língua ao longo do seu bumbum?  
— Brian, você, na verdade... — Eu balancei a cabeça. — Você está quebrando…  
— Eu vou deixá-lo desnorteado com a minha língua, baby. Então eu vou bater meu pau dentro de você de novo e de novo, sem parar mesmo que você diga não... Você não  
pode dizer não... (n.a. Que vergonha...)  
Pego uma folha de papel e a amasso perto do telefone.   
— Eu não posso mais te ouvir, Brian... O sinal do meu quarto está ficando muito ruim… Desliguei no meio de sua respiração ofegante e rolei através dos meus e-mails antigos, lendo as mensagens antigas de Harry, o único homem que poderia me fazer gozar apenas com palavras... Eu o odiando ou não, eu precisava de uma liberação e eu sabia que esse era o único jeito...


	10. Chapter 10

Suspensão (n.): Uma ordem judicial retardatária de curto prazo em processos judiciais.

Harry

— Senhor Styles? — A aeromoça tocou meu ombro. — Todos os outros passageiros já partiram do avião, senhor. Obrigada por voar de primeira classe, e eu espero que você goste de Nova York.  
— Eu vou tentar. — Eu me levantei e peguei minha maleta do compartimento de bagagem.  
Eu tentei fugir de vir aqui por semanas, mas foi em vão. O segundo em que reservei minha passagem, eu cancelei todas as minhas consultas e reuniões, pedi por uma extensão de meu caso atual, e embalei uma maleta. Só uma.  
Eu não precisava estar nessa cidade por mais do que um dia, e eu me recusei até mesmo a testemunhar. Eu iria enviar um testemunho escrito para o juiz e em seguida voltar para Durham.  
Enquanto eu andava pelo aeroporto, percebi que algumas coisas mudaram, mas não tanto quanto eu esperava. As pessoas ainda andavam em um ritmo alucinante, o ar ainda cheirava a falha, e o jornal no topo ainda era o The New York Times.  
Eu coloquei alguns dólares na máquina de jornal, torcendo a chave para que ela pudesse cuspir minha cópia, e depois me lancei para a seção do meio onde as partes de justiça estavam armazenadas.  
Então lá estava. Seção C. A história que cobria toda a página.  
OUTRA AUDIÊNCIA NO JULAMENTO EM CURSO DE HART.   
HENDERSON PARA TESTEMUNHAR ESSA SEMANA.  
Folheei o artigo, um pouco impressionado que o jornalista estava escrevendo fatos dessa vez e não manchando meu nome para o inferno nisso.  
Notei também que ainda não havia fotos minhas.  
Figuras...  
— Por aqui, Senhor Styles! — Uma morena acenou quando desci a escada rolante. — Por aqui.  
Fui até ela e ela estendeu a mão.  
— Eu sou Rebecca Waters, principal advogada.  
— Eu sei quem você é. — Eu lhe ofereci um aperto firme. — O quão rápido podemos chegar ao gabinete do juiz?  
— Gabinete do juiz? — Ela levantou a sobrancelha. — Eu tenho que levá-lo até o hotel para que possamos discutir seu testemunho... Você deve ficar aqui por algumas semanas.   
— Meu voo de retorno sai em quinze horas.  
Ela parecia chocada.   
— Você quer apenas submeter um testemunho por escrito? Depois de todo esse tempo?  
— Acho que é bastante impressionante que você sabe como ouvir e compreender ao mesmo tempo. — Eu olhei para o meu relógio. — Onde está o carro?  
Ela gemeu e me levou pelo terminal movimentado, através do portão, e para o estacionamento de carros executivos. Ela estava tagarelando sobre quão “importante”  
esse caso era, como isso iria finalmente fechar um capítulo em minha vida, mas eu não estava ouvindo.  
Minha mente estava literalmente contanto os segundos que faltavam para eu deixar esse lugar.  
— Bom dia, Senhor. — O motorista pegou minha bagagem quando nos aproximamos do carro. — Espero que você aprecie sua estadia em Nova York.  
Eu balancei a cabeça e entrei no banco de trás, revirando os olhos quando Rebecca sentou ao meu lado.  
— Você poderia pelo menos ficar por uma noite e pensar sobre isso, Liam?  
— Do que você acabou de me chamar?  
— Sinto muito. — Disse ela. — Harry... Quero dizer, Sr. Styles. Você poderia pelo menos pensar sobre isso?  
— Eu já pensei.  
— Tudo bem. — Ela pegou o telefone, e eu olhei para fora da janela enquanto o carro costeava através da cidade.  
Eu estremeci quando passamos pelo outdoor onde minha antiga firma, uma vez realizou propaganda, fechei meus olhos quando passamos pela loja favorita de brinquedos de Emma.  
— Senhor Styles... — Rebecca cutucou meu ombro. — Como um advogado, eu tenho certeza que você sabe quão muito mais atraente um testemunho oral pode parecer sobre um testemunho escrito. Eu estou implorando para que você reconsidere isso.  
— E eu estou implorando para que você supere isso.  
Eu a olhei diretamente nos olhos.   
— Ele e Ava arruinaram minha vida, e eu não tenho nada a ganhar sentando em uma sala de tribunal cheia de estranhos e explicando como. Você quer um testemunho emocional? Contrate um fodido estudante de teatro para ler minhas palavras para o júri.  
— As coisas mudaram. Isso não é como era seis anos atrás.  
— É por isso que The New York Times ainda não vai imprimir uma foto minha?  
— Eles não vão imprimir sua foto porque eles pensam que você é um idiota. — Ela retrucou. — Você também ganhou um enorme e caro caso contra eles anos atrás ou você, de repente, esqueceu-se disso? Tome como um elogio que eles estão até mesmo mencionando você de uma maneira positiva. — Ela jogou o jornal do dia anterior no meu colo. — Eles até editaram este artigo. Parece bastante bom para mim.  
Peguei o jornal e o trouxe para perto de meu rosto, e antes que eu pudesse ler o artigo, duas palavras pegaram meus olhos: Louis Tomlinson.  
O nome dele estava na parte inferior da página, misturado com vários outros, em um belo anúncio preto.  
A COMPANHIA DE BALÉ DE NOVA YORK CELEBRARÁ OS NOVOS INTEGRANTES DE ELENCO COM UM BAILE DE GALA SÁBADO À NOITE.  
Amanhã...  
— Eu só... — Rebecca ainda estava falando. — Eu só acho que você deveria, pelo menos, ficar por uma noite, clarear sua cabeça, e realmente pensar sobre isso.  
— Eu vou ficar até amanhã.  
— Realmente? — Seus olhos se iluminaram.  
— Sim. — Eu olhei para o nome de Louis novamente. — Realmente.


	11. Chapter 11

Assediar (n.): Importunar de modo indesejado e irritante sistematicamente e ou continuamente, que muitas vezes inclui ameaças e exigências.

 

Harry 

A promotora apertou minha mão sobre o café e o chá na noite seguinte, batendo seus olhos castanhos brilhantes.  
— Muito obrigada por ter concordado em ficar por algumas semanas, Harry. — Ela disse. — Isso vai ser uma ajuda real nesse caso.  
— Eu tenho certeza... — Eu levantei e fui até a janela, olhando para a neve cobrindo as ruas abaixo.  
— Seu antigo parceiro definitivamente contratou os melhores advogados que o dinheiro pode comprar, pagou multas e sofreu penalidades ao longo dos anos, mas eu acho que nós podemos finalmente mandá-lo para a prisão com a nova evidência que nós temos. Isso e seu testemunho, claro.  
Eu não digo nada.  
— Eu não tenho certeza de como você se sentiria sobre isso, mas... — A voz dela sumiu, e segundos depois ela estava ao meu lado. — Você gostaria de atualizar-se sobre tudo que nós perdemos desde que você foi embora?  
— Desculpe?  
Ela esfregou meu ombro.   
— Você deixou Nova York e você nunca olhou para trás. Você não ligou para ninguém, e nem manteve contanto... Nós éramos tão bons amigos e você...  
— Ok. — Eu a cortei e peguei sua mão, movendo-a para longe. — Primeiro de tudo, não, eu não quero me atualizar em merda nenhuma. Eu não dou a mínima para o que eu perdi. — Eu a olhei de cima a baixo. — Mas pelo o que as coisas parecem, isso não foi muito. Segundo de tudo, sim, nós éramos amigos. Termo passado. Você não ligou ou manteve contato comigo quando todo mundo nessa cidade estava arrastando meu nome pela lama, você fez?  
Suas bochechas coraram.  
— Você nem mesmo ligou para me perguntar se os rumores eram fodidamente verdade. — Eu apontei para a porta. — Então, por favor, não pense que só porque eu concordei em ajudar a colocar um idiota onde ele pertence que você e eu somos, ou um dia seremos amigos.  
— Eu sinto muito...  
— É seis anos muito tarde para isso. — Eu me virei. — Eu estarei no tribunal quando precisarem de mim. Agora vá embora.  
Eu esperei até que ouvi a porta se fechando e liguei para o motorista.   
— Que horas eu preciso sair para a gala se eu quiser estar lá quando começar?  
— Agora, Senhor.  
Eu desliguei e escorreguei em meu casaco, pegando o elevador privado da cobertura para o saguão. Apressando-me pelas portas de saída do hotel, eu avistei o carro do outro lado da rua e fui até lá.  
— Nós devemos estar lá em trinta minutos, Senhor Styles. — Ele olhou para mim através do espelho retrovisor. — Você estará encontrando um affair nesse evento hoje á noite?  
— Não. — Eu disse. — Por que você está perguntando isso?  
— Porque se você estivesse, eu iria sugerir que nós parássemos no estande de flores que fica três quarteirões abaixo.  
— Nós podemos parar. — Eu olhei para fora da janela enquanto ele saía.  
Eu tinha pensado em contar a Louis que eu estava na cidade, ou dar “boa sorte” por sua performance essa noite, mas eu não vi um ponto. Além disso, ontem à noite, em um momento de fraqueza, eu lhe enviei um vago e-mail e sua resposta curta não encorajou conversas futuras. 

Assunto: Felicidade.  
Você está feliz com sua atual vida longe da GBS? Você está finalmente perseguindo seus sonhos de balé?  
– Harry.

Assunto: Re: Felicidade.  
Por favor, pare de me enviar e-mails e apague meu número.  
Obrigado.  
– Louis.

— Sr. Styles? — O motorista segurou a porta aberta. — Nós chegamos... Você planeja sair do carro?  
— Obrigado. — Eu peguei o buquê de rosas e lírios no assento e lhe dei uma gorjeta, dizendo que eu precisava que ele ficasse perto, que eu talvez trouxesse alguém de volta comigo.  
A fila para entrar no local estava circulando em torno do quarteirão, então eu ignorei todos e fui direto para a porta da frente.  
— Desculpe-me, Senhor? — Um porteiro imediatamente pisou na minha frente. — Há uma fila do lado de fora por uma razão.  
— Eu não gosto de esperar.  
— Nenhum de nós gosta, Senhor. — Ele disse, cruzando seus braços. — Mas é política da gala a não ser que você já tenha um ingresso. Você tem um ingresso?  
— Eu não gosto desses tampouco.  
Ele soltou um rádio do seu cinto.   
— Senhor, por favor, não me faça chamar a segurança. Você tem que comprar um ingresso assim como todo mundo, e você tem que ficar na fila como todo mundo. Agora, eu vou gentilmente pedir que você... — Ele parou no meio da frase uma vez que eu lhe entreguei um bolo de notas de cem dólares. — Você disse que seu ingresso era na primeira fila, senhor?  
— Sim. Isso é exatamente o que meu ingresso diz.  
Ele sorriu e me levou até o fundo do corredor, em uma sala colossal que contava com janelas do chão ao teto, lustres cintilantes, e pisos de mármore polidos recentemente.  
Centenas de mesas estavam cobertas com toalhas de mesa brancas, estampadas com extravagantes ornamentos de ouro e prata, e as letras “NYCB” foram gravadas em cada cardápio de jantar e programação.  
Não tinha palco formal nessa sala, apenas uma plataforma ligeiramente elevada que ficava no centro, com perfeita vista para todas as mesas de jantar.   
— Este assento está bom para você, senhor? — O lanterninha acenou com a mão para um assento que estava na frente da plataforma.  
— Sim, obrigado.  
— O jantar será servido em aproximadamente uma hora, os patrocinadores do NYCB serão homenageados logo após, e depois um curto tributo e a parte de dança da gala começará.  
Agradeci-lhe novamente enquanto eu tomava o meu lugar. Se eu soubesse a ordem exata do programa com antecedência eu teria aparecido muito mais tarde.  
Pegando o folheto a minha frente, eu folheei pelas páginas, parando quando eu vi o rosto de Louis.  
Sua imagem foi tirada no meio de uma risada, enquanto ele olhava diretamente para a câmera. De acordo com a imagem, seu corte de cabelo estava diferente e seus olhos pareciam mais esperançosos e felizes do que eu já tinha visto.  
Eu encarei a imagem longa e duramente, observando todas as suas novas alterações.  
As luzes da sala piscaram, e um aplauso suave surgiu quando uma mulher vestida de branco pisou na plataforma.  
— Vamos começar agora. — Ela disse. — Obrigada senhoras e senhores por participarem da Gala Anual da Companhia de Balé da cidade de Nova York. É com grande honra e orgulho que nós apresentamos os artistas dessa noite, principalmente bailarinos, solistas e membros do corpo de balé. Como vocês sabem, devido a algumas infelizes circunstâncias, nós tivemos que substituir quase noventa por cento do nosso grupo nos últimos meses, mas como sempre, o show deve continuar. E eu verdadeiramente acredito que essa é melhor classe que nós tivemos em um longo tempo.  
O público aplaudiu.  
— Nossa companhia estará apresentando várias produções esse ano, mas aquelas que serão apresentadas nesse inverno são: O pássaro de fogo, Joias, e o favorito da nossa companhia, O lago dos Cisnes.  
Mais aplausos.  
— Hoje á noite, nosso corpo irá se apresentar pessoalmente a vocês e realizar pequenas homenagens como forma de agradecimento por seu continuo apoio às artes. E como sempre, quando se trata da arte da dança, por favor, não aplaudam até que a última nota tenha sido tocada. Obrigada.  
Ela foi embora e as luzes se transformaram de um branco absoluto para um azul arejado, então elas se dissolveram em tons fortes de roxo e rosa.  
Um por um, os dançarinos apareceram, recitando um curto monólogo e dançando uma curta peça da musica do piano. Enquanto a maioria dos dançarinos era interessante, alguns deles fizeram me perguntar se haviam simplesmente acordado essa manhã e decidido tentar balé pela primeira vez.  
E entre os sets, eu podia ouvir alguns murmúrios da multidão:   
“Eles tem certeza que isso é o melhor grupo?”  
“Talvez eles devessem ter cancelado a temporada depois do acidente...”   
“Felizmente, eles vão ensaiar sem intervalo até a temporada realmente começar...”  
Um homem ao meu lado estava cochichando sobre como ele sentia falta dos “bons velhos tempos da companhia” quando Louis pisou na plataforma.  
— Boa noite, cidade de Nova York. — Ele disse. — Meu nome é Louis Tomlinson e...  
Ele diz algo mais, algo que faz o público aplaudir alto, mas eu só posso me focar no quão bem ele parece. Eu nunca admiti isso para ninguém, mas eu tinha mantido essa foto enquadrada de nós dois em minha cabeceira desde que ele foi embora, olhando para seu bonito rosto à noite sempre que eu tinha um dia ruim.  
Essa noite ele não estava “bonito”, no entanto. Ele era uma fodida visão.  
Sua boca parou de se mover em meio a mais uma rodada de aplausos da plateia, e os sons suaves de um piano e harpa preencheram lentamente a sala.  
Louis fechou os olhos e começou sua rotina, dançando como se ele fosse a única pessoa na sala. Houve uma mudança imediata na atmosfera da gala.  
Todo mundo olhando para ele estava totalmente envolvido, cativado, por cada movimento seu.  
Do nada, um dançarino se juntou a ele, levantando-o e o segurando bem acima da sua cabeça, girando-o ao redor quando a música se tornou mais frenética.  
Depois que ele o colocou no chão, os dois completaram passos juntos, sorrindo um para o outro e trocando olhares que deixou claro que eles se conheciam bem demais.  
O segundo em que a música acabou o dançarino o puxou em seus braços e beijou seus lábios.  
Que porra é essa?  
A multidão ficou de pé e aplaudiu pela primeira vez em toda a noite, mas eu permaneci sentado, completamente pego de surpresa pelo que diabos eu tinha acabado de ver.  
— Talvez eu não vá ter que cancelar meus ingressos para a temporada depois de tudo, não é? — O homem ao meu lado falou. — Bravo!  
Eu estreitei meus olhos para Louis e seu parceiro, fervendo quando ele passou um braço em volta da sua cintura e dedilhou contra a pele dele. Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido e ele corou, fazendo minha pressão arterial subir para a mais alta de todos os tempos.  
— Bem, que resposta! — A diretora tomou a plataforma. — Obrigada Sr. Tomlinson e Sr. Walker. Eu quero que todos vocês saibam que esses dois serão a atração principal da Gala Lua de Prata do próximo mês também... — Ela continuou falando, dizendo mais sobre o programa, mas suas palavras eram sem som para mim.  
Eu estava confuso com o que tinha acabado de ver, incerto se a boca de Louis tinha realmente estado em alguém mais.  
Mais dançarinos tomaram a plataforma, mais aplausos, mais discursos, e meus pensamentos permaneceram os mesmos. Não foi até que os benfeitores tomaram a plataforma, que eu percebi que a exibição da noite tinha acabado.  
— Você está interessado em fazer uma doação para o NYCB? — Uma bailarina, ainda vestida em seu traje branco da performance, deu um passo na minha frente. — Você gostaria de fazer uma contribuição?  
— Minha contribuição foi o ingresso que eu comprei hoje à noite. — Eu levantei, deixando o buquê de flores para trás, e comecei a caminhar a procura de Louis.  
Não levou muito tempo para encontrá-lo. Ele estava em um canto rindo com seu amigo dançarino, batendo seus olhos enquanto ele lhe entregava uma bebida.  
— Desculpe-me, Senhor? — Alguém cutucou meu ombro.  
— Sim? — Eu mantive meus olhos em Louis.  
— Hm, se você ficar para a porção depois do evento, você tem que doar... Isso é parte das regras. Isso está escrito em negrito, então...  
— Aqui. — Eu entreguei a ela quaisquer notas que haviam restado em minha carteira. Ela desapareceu.  
O amigo de Louis beijou sua testa e se afastou, deu-me uma perfeita oportunidade para me aproximar, mas ele foi cercado por um grupo de outros bailarinos. Amigos, ao que parecia.  
Eu esperei por sua conversa acabar, até que ele disse que ele se juntaria a eles mais tarde, e então eu fiz meu movimento.  
Quando ele se virou, eu coloquei minha mão em seu ombro, sentindo um solavanco através das minhas veias.  
— Boa noite, Louis...  
Ele derrubou sua taça no chão e lentamente se virou.   
— Harry? — Ele deu um passo atrás. — O que você está fazendo aqui?  
— Isso importa?  
Ele não respondeu.  
Nenhum de nós disse mais nada, e a familiar tensão que sempre existiu entre nós começou a engrossar a cada segundo que passava.  
Ele parecia ainda mais lindo de perto, e eu estava tentado a empurrá-lo contra a parede e reconectar, mas eu me segurei.  
— Eu posso falar com você? — Eu pedi.   
Ele me olhou de cima a baixo.   
— Louis... — Eu olhei em seus olhos. — Eu posso falar com você?  
— Não.  
— Desculpe-me? — Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas.  
— Eu disse não. — Ele cruzou seus braços. — Como em, não, você não pode falar comigo, e você pode voltar para qualquer que seja o inferno do qual você veio.  
Ele caminhou para longe e foi para a pista de dança.  
Suspirei e fui atrás dele, apertando-lhe a mão e o virando.   
— Isso só vai levar cinco minutos.  
— Isso é cinco minutos há mais do que estou disposto a lhe dar.  
— Isso é importante.  
— Você está morrendo? — Seu rosto se tornou vermelho. — É um assunto de vida ou morte?  
— Realmente tem que ser? — Minha mão acariciou sua bochecha, temporariamente o silenciando. — Você está fodidamente lindo essa noite...  
— Obrigado. Meu namorado pensa isso, também.  
— Seu namorado?  
— Sim. Você sabe, a pessoa que não lhe trata como merda só porque ele gosta de você e você gosta dele de volta? Conceito interessante, não é mesmo?  
Eu não tive uma chance de responder a isso. A orquestra tocou uma nota alta repentina que reverberou pela sala, e uma voz veio dos alto-falantes.  
— Senhoras e senhores. — Ele disse. — A orquestra Benjamin Wrigth irá agora tocar sua versão de uma das obras mais reverenciadas de Tchaikovsky. O tempo dessa música tem um passo similar ao que alguns de vocês podem conhecer como a valsa. Por favor, juntem-se a nós na pista para essa clássica homenagem...  
Eu peguei a sua mão e a entrelacei com a minha, estabelecendo minha mão livre ao redor da sua cintura.   
— O que você está fazendo? — Ele assobiou e tentou se afastar. — Eu não vou dançar com você.  
Eu apertei meu agarre em torno dele.   
— Sim, você vai.  
— Por favor, não me faça gritar, Harry...  
— O que lhe faz pensar que eu não iria adorar ouvir isso?  
Ele tentou se mover para longe de mim, mas eu o segurei apertado.  
— Cinco minutos. — Eu disse.  
— Três. — Ele devolveu.  
— Tudo bem. — Eu afrouxei meu aperto e o balancei para a música. — Você está ciente de que seu namorado é uma bailarina?  
— O termo correto, — ele disse, rolando seus olhos, — é um dançarino.  
— Ele é uma fodida bailarina... Isso é o que você vem fazendo pelos últimos meses?  
— Vivendo meu sonho livre de certo idiota?  
— Eu espero mais de você se você vai namorar outra pessoa.  
— Eu não dou a mínima para o que você espera. — Ele assobiou. — Ele é tudo que você nunca vai ser...  
— Por que ele beija você em público?   
— É mais do que isso... Mas então eu nunca iria terminar a lista de coisas nas quais ele ganha de você...  
— Ele faz você gozar?  
— Ele não me faz chorar.  
Silêncio.  
Eu o senti se afastando de mim, mas eu o segurei firme.   
—Você o está fodendo?  
— Por que você se importa?  
— Eu não me importo. Eu só quero saber.  
— Nós não temos uma conversa em meses e você pensa que tem o direito de saber com quem eu estou dormindo?  
— Eu não iria necessariamente usar o termo direito.  
— Não. — Ele pressionou seu peito contra o meu. — Não, eu não o estou fodendo, mas você sabe o que? Eu vou estar em breve.  
— Você não tem nenhuma razão para fazer isso se eu estou aqui.  
Ele caiu na gargalhada e deu um passo para trás.  
— Você pensa que eu iria dormir com você? Sério?  
— Louis...  
— Você realmente pensa que eu sou tão estúpido? — Ele me cortou. — Eu não quero ter nada a ver com você, Harry. Você não é nada além de uma inspiração para um orgasmo, uma boa visão para um sexo com a mão, e eu posso sentir sua falta, mas...  
— Você sente minha falta?  
— Eu sinto falta da ideia de você, do que você poderia ter sido.  
— Nós não podemos ser amigos?  
— Nós não podemos ser nada. — Seus lábios estão próximos dos meus.  
— Por que eu acho isso difícil de acreditar?  
— Você não deveria. — Ele olhou para mim. — Porque para eu entretê-lo fora dessa dança, eu teria que aceitá-lo de volta.  
— Então me aceite de volta.  
— Por favor. — Ele zombou, parecendo com mais raiva do que eu já tinha visto. — Você teria que me implorar para aceitá-lo de volta, Harry. Fodidamente me implorar...  
— Hey, Lou. — Seu namorado bailarina nos interrompe. — Está tudo bem?  
— Sim. — Ele se afasta de mim e beija a sua bochecha. — Tudo está mais do que bem.  
— Quem é seu amigo?  
— Ninguém. — Ele disse. — Só algum cara que fez uma doação.  
— Obrigado pela sua doação. — Ele apertou minha mão como uma mulher e virou para Louis. — Você está pronto para ir para casa?  
— Mais do que pronto. — Ele pegou sua mão e andou para longe de mim sem olhar para trás.

***

Eu estava na sacada do meu quarto de hotel, completamente confuso sobre o que tinha acontecido há algumas horas. Eu estava esperando que Louis fosse sair comigo, para vir ao meu hotel para que nós pudéssemos foder e nos atualizar.   
Incapaz de parar de pensar nisso, eu lhe enviei um e- mail.

Assunto: Seu endereço.  
Nós precisamos terminar nossa conversa. Diga-me onde você vive para que eu possa passar aí e conversar.  
– Harry.

Assunto: Re: Seu endereço.   
Eu fortemente duvido que você só queira conversar. Você só quer foder. No entanto, eu tenho certeza que Brian não iria apreciar você aparecer essa noite.  
– Louis.

Assunto: Re: Re: Seu endereço.  
Ele é mais do que bem-vindo para assistir. Ele, na verdade, poderia aprender alguma coisa.  
– Harry.

Sem resposta.  
Ele não respondeu por um longo tempo, e quando ele finalmente respondeu, tudo que ele me enviou foi uma mensagem de texto: “Deixe-me em paz, Harry. Por favor.”  
Eu não poderia. Eu lhe enviei um e-mail novamente.

Assunto: Patrocinador.   
Eu comprei um ingresso para a seção de nível ouro. Um dos benefícios é receber um passeio com um membro do elenco da minha escolha. Vai, definitivamente, ser você.  
– Harry.

Assunto: Re: Patrocinador.  
Obrigado pela informação inútil. Se você realmente me escolher, nós não vamos estar sozinhos, e eu vou ter certeza que nosso passeio termine no tempo exato estipulado.  
Agora, por favor, me deixe em paz. Estou fora com alguém que admira meu cérebro mais do que a minha bunda.  
Você teve a sua chance, você a ferrou, eu não tenho certeza do porque de você estar em Nova York agora, mas eu realmente não me importo.  
Eu seriamente não quero ouvir nada de você... Por favor, vá embora.  
– Louis.

Suspirei e rolei para baixo em meus contatos. Eu sabia que ele estava simplesmente sendo difícil e eu não ia deixá-lo ter a última palavra. Eu pressionei para chamar em um número antigo e o segurei em meu ouvido.  
— Quem é? — A antiga voz disse do outro lado da linha.  
— Eu preciso de um endereço.  
— Quem é?  
— Eu preciso de um endereço. Agora.  
— Liam? — Havia um sorriso na sua voz. — É você?  
— É Harry. — Eu rolei meus olhos. — Você vai me ajudar ou não?  
— Bem, desde que você pediu tão gentilmente... — Havia um familiar barulho no fundo. — Você sabe, eu não ouvi nada sobre você desde a última vez que eu vi... — Ele parou a si mesmo e limpou sua garganta. — Qual o nome?  
— Louis Tomlinson.  
— Você sabe o bairro?  
— Não. — Eu disse. — Mas o endereço não pode ser mais do que alguns meses antigo. Ele recentemente se mudou para cá.  
Ele ficou em silêncio por algum tempo, digitando e apertando botões.  
— Encontrei, — ele disse. — 7654 Quinta Avenida.  
Cinco quarteirões daqui...  
Eu pensei se eu deveria esperar até a manhã para passar por lá, mas eu já estava vestindo o meu casaco.  
— Foi bom ouvir você novamente, Liam... — A voz do velho homem me trouxe de volta para o presente. — Bom saber que você está bem e... Superando o que aconteceu.   
— Eu nunca vou superar isso.  
Eu desliguei e me dirigi para fora, sinalizando para o motorista abrir a porta de trás.  
— Para onde, Senhor Styles? — Ele perguntou.  
— 7654 Quinta Avenida.  
— É para já.  
Levou menos do que vinte minutos para chegar lá, e quando nós chegamos, eu encarei o triplex por um tempo. Parecia algo que eu teria comprado anos atrás quando eu vivia aqui, algo muito fora do orçamento de um bailarino, então eu entendi que seus pais estavam pagando o aluguel.  
Saindo do carro, eu ajustei meu casaco e caminhei até a porta, batendo cinco vezes.  
— Estou indo! — Ele gritou.  
A porta se abriu, mas ele não estava atrás dela. Era o namorado dele.  
— Hm... — Ele parecia confuso. — Você deixou a pizza em seu carro ou algo assim?  
— Eu não sou o fodido cara da pizza. Onde está Louis?  
— Isso depende. Nós não acabamos de ver você no baile de gala? — Ele cruzou seus braços quando Louis apareceu na porta. — Quem é você?  
— Ele não é ninguém, novamente. — Louis disse, ficando na ponta dos pés e beijando seus lábios. Ele olhou para mim com suas sobrancelhas levantadas e retornou o seu beijo.  
— Meu pau já esteve em cada centímetro da sua boca. — Eu cerrei os dentes.  
Louis engasgou, seu rosto ficou vermelho brilhante.  
— Eu sinto muito, Brian... Você pode nos dar um momento, por favor?  
Ele olhou entre nós dois, raiva rastejando em seu rosto, mas ele se afastou.  
— Que porra você quer, Harry? — Ele exalou. — O que você quer?  
— Conversar.  
— Sobre o que?  
— Você e eu, sobre nós sermos amigos outra vez...  
— Isso fodidamente nunca vai acontecer. É isso?  
— Louis...  
— O que lhe traz para Nova York, hein? Você precisou voltar e foder alguém familiar do Date-Match? Durham de alguma forma ficou sem paus ou bocetas?  
— Na verdade, estava começando a parecer dessa maneira. — Ele começou a fechar a porta, mas eu segurei firme com a minha mão. — Eu sinto sua falta, Louis... — Eu olhei diretamente em seus olhos. — Eu realmente sinto, e eu... Eu sinto muito por ter te chutado para fora naquela noite.  
— Você deveria sentir. — Sua voz é apenas um suspiro. — E se você realmente sente minha falta, você me deixe em paz.  
— Por que eu faria isso?  
— Por que você é bipolar. Por que no segundo em que eu faço muitas perguntas, ou sugiro alguma coisa fora da sua zona de conforto, você vai me tratar como lixo novamente e eu prefiro me poupar agora. — Ele limpa uma lágrima dos seus olhos. — Eu era o seu único amigo, seu único fodido amigo, você me tratou pior do que qualquer outra pessoa que você conheceu online. Na verdade, eu sinto muito que eu alguma vez deixei você fazer isso. Por favor, vá embora.  
— Louis, escute...  
— Tem super cola no meu chão? — Ele me empurrou para baixo um degrau. — É por isso que você ainda está de pé aí?  
— Por favor, só...  
— Minta sobre uma coisa, minta sobre tudo, certo? — Ele me empurrou novamente. — Você ainda é o maior mentiroso entre nós dois. Mentir por omissão ainda é mentira.  
— Você pode, por favor, se acalmar e me deixar conversar sobre isso com você lá dentro?  
— Eu pensei que você odiasse perguntas retóricas. — Ele bateu a porta na minha cara.


	12. Chapter 12

Presunção Prévia (n.): Uma suposição do que é verdade sem prova ou necessidade de prova-lo.

 

Louis

 

Eu acordei na manhã seguinte no limite, em total choque.  
Eu não podia acreditar que Harry estava em Nova York, eu não podia acreditar que ele tinha admitido sentir minha falta na minha porta noite passada.  
Vê-lo novamente trouxe todas as emoções e mesmo embora eu tenha dito a Brian que Harry e eu estávamos acabados, eu gastei o resto do nosso encontro na noite passada pensando nele.  
Nele e seu perfeito terno. Nele e seus lábios perfeitos que quase pressionaram contra os meus enquanto nós discutíamos. E, vergonhosamente, nele e no seu perfeito pau que eu senti endurecendo nas suas calças conforme ele me mergulhava na pista de dança.  
Urgh!  
Eu saí da cama e enviei uma mensagem a Brian.  
“Hoje é minha aula particular com Ashcroft... Deseje-me sorte!”   
Sua resposta veio imediatamente.   
“Boa sorte, baby! Tenha algum café, você vai precisar disso...”  
Escorregando para o banho, eu repreendi a mim mesmo. “Brian é um amor e ele é bom para você... Ele pode ser uma droga no sexo por telefone e você pode não ter nenhuma vontade de dormir com ele agora, mas ele te trata melhor do que você já foi tratado antes...”  
Quando eu estava enrugado e como uma ameixa, eu saí e olhei a hora.  
4:30 A.M  
Eu tinha vinte minutos para chegar à estação do metrô mais próxima e evitar a ira de Ashcroft.   
Colocando uma calça de moletom velha, eu agarrei minha bolsa de balé e apanhei meu casaco do corrimão do corredor. Chequei duas vezes minha carteira para ter certeza que estava com meu passe do metrô e quando eu abri a porta, encontrei-me cara a cara com um estranho e um copo de café quente.  
— Boa sorte no treino de hoje. — ele disse, entregando-o. — Este foi feito especialmente pra você.  
— Desde quando fazem entregas de café? — Ele encolheu os ombros.   
— Eles não fazem.  
Olhei para o copo enquanto ele se afastava percebendo que meu nome estava gravado em cima do chantilly em caramelo fino e que “boa sorte” estava escrito em letra cursiva na etiqueta. Era uma doce marca de Brian, e eu imediatamente me senti culpado por não ter dado a ele toda a minha atenção na noite passada.   
Enquanto eu andava para o metrô, tomando o que era sem dúvida o melhor café que eu já tive, eu jurei dar a ele minha total atenção a partir de agora.  
Eu apaguei todas as antigas mensagens e e-mails de Harry, mesmo as que eu fingi ter deletado colocando-as no arquivo. Eu bloqueei seu número prevenindo que suas ligações nunca fossem completadas, e embora eu não pudesse bloquear seus e-mails, eu mudei a configuração da minha caixa de entrada então eles iriam direto para minha pasta de spam.  
Quando eu finalmente cheguei ao treino naquela manhã, eu dancei melhor do que eu jamais dancei antes.

Mais tarde naquela noite...

— Como você encontra tempo para pegar o metrô só pra me encontrar no ensaio e andar comigo para casa? — Eu olhei para Brian enquanto atravessávamos a rua. — Onde você acha a energia?   
— Eu encontro tempo para todas as coisas que eu realmente gosto. — Ele beijou minha testa.  
— Você quer pegar um cinema esse fim de semana? Por minha conta? Eu te devo uma...  
— O que faz você pensar isso?  
— Eu ainda me sinto mal pela noite de gala e o que aquele cara do meu passado disse pra você. — eu disse. — Eu realmente sinto muito.  
— Não se preocupe. Eu tenho certeza que ele... — Ele parou de falar conforme nos aproximávamos da minha casa apontando para o homem que estava inclinado contra a porta.  
Harry.  
Eu respirei fundo enquanto Harry descia os degraus.  
— Boa noite, Louis. — ele disse com um sorriso maroto. — E seu nome é bailarino, correto?  
— É Brian.  
— Perto o suficiente.  
Brian cruzou seus braços.   
— Eu poderia jurar que eu o ouvi dizer que não te quer mais, por que você não pode pegar a dica?  
— Porque ele diz coisas que não quer dizer o tempo todo. — Ele olhou pra mim, instantaneamente pondo meus nervos em fogo. — E eu sei que ele está apenas zangado comigo.  
— Cara! — Brian soltou um suspiro exasperado. — Eu sou o namorado dele, então claramente ele seguiu em frente... Ele tem um namorado.  
— Eu honestamente não me sinto ameaçado. — ele disse ainda olhando pra mim. — Você recebeu meu café esta manhã?  
O que?!   
— Aquilo era seu? — Meus olhos arregalaram. — Eu pensei...  
— Que café, Lou? — Brian olhou preocupado. — Do que ele está falando?  
— Harry... — eu balancei minha cabeça. — Muito obrigado pelo café, mas isso não muda nada...  
— Eu nunca disse que mudaria.  
Um vento frio passou e eu me senti sendo atraído para ele, literalmente atraído para ele, e eu dei alguns passos pra frente, mas depois eu dei uns passos para trás.  
— Eu estou com Brian agora... — Eu agarrei a mão de Brian e o levei até a porta recusando-me a olhar para trás para o aparentemente ferido Harry.  
Fechei a porta e espreitei através das cortinas, vendo que ele ainda estava parado ali. Confuso.  
— Olha, Lou... — o som da voz do Brian chamou minha atenção. — Eu não acho que nós dois vamos funcionar.  
— O que? Não, não, não. É claro que vamos. Isso é só um pequeno problema.  
— Eu acho que seu coração e mente estão em outro lugar... Eu acho que eles sempre estiveram, na verdade.  
— Sério? — Eu cruzei meus braços. — Porque algum psicopata do meu passado aparece por uma noite e de repente me quer de novo? Isso é o que faz você pensar?  
— Isso e o fato de que algum psicopata me mandou uma mensagem mais cedo hoje que dizia, ‘A bunda dele pertence a mim.’ Só agora estou me lembrando disso...  
Eu suspirei e ele se aproximou, beijando minha testa.  
— Se isso é um pequeno problema, e ele não significa mais nada pra você, nós podemos tentar novamente em um mês.  
— Um mês? — Ele assentiu.   
— Desse jeito eu vou ter certeza, e nosso sexo por telefone será duas vezes mais incrível desde que não teremos tido isso em um longo tempo... Então talvez nós possamos passar para sexo real.  
Eu não disse nada e ele saiu da minha casa. Eu espreitei através das cortinas de novo, assistindo ele desaparecer na noite, e então eu percebi que Harry ainda estava parado lá fora. Lívido, eu desci os degraus indo direto em sua direção.   
— Você tem alguma ideia do quanto eu te odeio agora?  
— O ódio não é algo que possa ser medido adequadamente.  
— Você acabou de arruinar o melhor relacionamento que eu tive nessa cidade. Você acabou de fazê-lo me largar.  
— Bom... — ele disse. — Eu fiz um favor a você.  
— É assim que você está pensando em conseguir que eu fale com você de novo?  
— Parte disso.  
— Não vai funcionar. — Eu pressionei o dedo no peito dele enfatizando cada sílaba. — Eu disse a você que você teria que fodidamente me implorar, e desde que eu sei que não é como você opera...  
— Você não sabe como eu fodidamente opero.  
— Você irá caminhar comigo para a estação do metrô todas as manhãs?  
— Eu tenho a porra de um carro.  
— Andar comigo de volta dos ensaios?  
— Mesma resposta.  
— Tratar-me, de verdade, com algum maldito respeito? — Ele segurou meu rosto com as mãos.   
— Se você me der a chance...  
Dei um passo para trás, ainda com raiva.   
— Eu não estou muito confiante.


	13. Chapter 13

Omissão (n.): Deixar de fora, inadvertidamente, uma palavra, frase ou outra linguagem em um contrato, ato, decisão ou outro documento.

 

Louis 

Assunto: Questão Brian.  
Eu não sei quantas vezes mais eu vou ter que pedir desculpas por fazer seu “namorado” te dispensar, mas eu estou, de fato, arrependido. Então novamente, talvez eu devesse ter esperado até depois de você tê-lo fodido, então você poderia estar mais agradecido.  
– Harry

— Ugh! — Joguei meu telefone através do quarto, quase derrubando o belo vaso de lírios que ele me mandou ontem.  
Desde “a questão Brian” na semana passada, eu tive que encará-lo todos os dias de alguma forma. Pelas manhãs, ele pessoalmente me trouxe meu café favorito, acompanhou-me até a quadra onde era a minha estação de metrô, e se desculpou profusamente. Do seu próprio jeito, é claro. Eu nunca disse uma palavra de volta, no entanto. Eu só bebia meu café e escutava.  
Sentando no meu sofá, peguei um pacote de gelo e coloquei em meus ombros. Eu estava contando os dias para a noite de abertura, imaginando quanto mais de dor meu corpo aguentaria.  
Meus pés agora estavam irreconhecíveis; eu já não aliviava seus cortes e bolhas. Os músculos dos meus braços doíam implacavelmente, e quando eu disse ao Sr. Ashcroft que eu precisava de mais alguns minutos para alongar a perna direita ontem, ele disse, “Então eu preciso substituí-lo por um dançarino que não precisa”.  
Eu encolhi com a memória e ouvi uma batida na minha porta.  
— Chegando! — Eu fui até lá e abri, tentado a fechá-la uma vez que eu vi Harry.  
— Sim? — eu perguntei.  
— O ensaio começa em uma hora, você vai chegar atrasado.  
— Eu não devo estar lá até a sessão da tarde, obrigado pelo lembrete.  
— Posso entrar então?  
— Não.  
— Por que não?   
— Eu realmente preciso de uma razão?  
— Eu só quero falar com você por uns minutos, Louis.  
— Nós podemos fazer isso por telefone.  
— Você bloqueou a porra do meu número. — Ele estreitou os olhos pra mim. — Eu já tentei isso hoje. Duas vezes.  
— Você tentou e-mail?  
— Louis, por favor... — Ele na verdade parecia sincero.  
— Tudo bem. — Eu segurei a porta aberta. — Mas você tem que ir embora em 5 minutos pra que eu possa tirar um cochilo.  
Ele entrou e olhou ao redor, correndo as mãos sobre as obras de arte no hall. Parecendo ligeiramente impressionado, ele esfregou o queixo.   
— Seus pais estão pagando por isso?  
— Não, eu não tenho falado com eles desde que eu fui embora. — Eu admiti. — Uma dançarina aposentada da companhia aluga todos os seus apartamentos para os novos  
grupos.  
— É caro?  
— De maneira nenhuma. — Eu sentei no sofá. — É o único jeito que eu posso pagar para viver nessa parte da cidade. Caso contrário, eu estaria dormindo numa caixa de papelão. Ele olhou pra mim por um tempo, sem dizer uma palavra.  
— O que é? — eu perguntei.  
— Nada. Só faz algum tempo desde que você falou uma frase completa que não estava cheia de malícia.  
— Não se acostume com isso. — Eu estremeci e coloquei outro pacote de gelo nos ombros. — Só estou tentando fazer seus cinco minutos comigo um pouco memoráveis.  
— Eles serão.  
Silêncio.  
Ele se aproximou e sentou ao meu lado no sofá.  
— Você ganhou um A em seu trabalho final na GBS.  
— Você me deu isso por simpatia?  
— Eu dei isso pra você por que seu trabalho foi o melhor. — Ele olhou nos meus olhos. — Embora eu pudesse ter feito isso sem a nota de ‘OBS: Sr. Styles costumava me foder no seu escritório’ que estava no final.  
Eu segurei uma risada.  
— Jéssica sente sua falta, a propósito.  
— Sério?  
— Ela afirma que eu era muito mais desejável quando você estava por perto. — ele disse. — E aparentemente ela costumava nos ouvir transando.   
— O que?  
— Não há nenhum ponto em sequer tentar demiti-la mais... Eu acho que ela se tornou habitual para mim.  
— Todos os estagiários ainda te odeiam?  
— Não. — Ele sorriu. — Por alguma estranha razão eles começaram a gostar de mim logo depois que você saiu.  
— Você está insinuando que o seu comportamento imbecil era minha culpa?  
— Não. — Ele me puxou para o seu colo e pegou o pacote de gelo. — Eu estou insinuando que eu já não finjo me importar com qualquer estagiário quando o meu favorito está ausente.  
Eu corei e ele começou a massagear meus ombros, lentamente amassando as mãos contra a minha pele. Fechei meus olhos e suspirei, inclinando ligeiramente a cabeça para trás em vez de dizer-lhe para parar.  
— Você planeja algum dia aceitar minhas desculpas? — Ele perguntou, pressionando um beijo no meu pescoço.  
— Não.  
— Existe alguma maneira que eu poderia convencê-lo?  
Seus dedos suavemente esfregaram minha clavícula, aliviando a dor.  
— Você poderia me dizer a verdadeira razão para estar em Nova York... — Eu senti suas mãos em minhas costas. — Eu sei que você não veio até aqui só para me ver. — Ele beijou meu ombro.   
— Você não sabe disso.  
— Eu estou falando sério, Harry.  
— Assim como eu. — Ele pressionou a palma das mãos nas minhas costas por baixo da minha camiseta, me deixando temporariamente sem palavras. — Você é uma grande parte da razão pela qual eu ainda estou aqui, na verdade.  
— E a outra parte?  
Ele inclinou minha cabeça para trás então eu estava olhando diretamente para seus olhos.   
— A outra parte realmente não importa. — Ele olhou como se quisesse me beijar, mas se conteve. Em vez disso, ele enfiou as mãos por baixo das minhas pernas e me virou então eu estava deitado em seu colo.  
— Que horas é o seu ensaio de novo?  
— Quatro... — Eu mal consegui dizer. Seu toque era tão bom.  
— Eu posso levá-lo de carro? — Ele suavemente massageava a parte de trás dos meus ombros. — Eu posso fazer isso com você por mais tempo se você não pegar o metrô...  
Eu balancei a cabeça e fechei os olhos, adormecendo a mercê de suas mãos. 

***

Horas depois, Harry parou no meio-fio no Lincoln Center.  
Eu desbloqueei meu cinto de segurança e olhei pra ele.   
— Você vai estar parado do lado de fora da sala de balé quando eu terminar hoje?  
— Provavelmente.  
— Com chocolate quente?  
— Você prefere algo diferente? — Eu sorri.   
— Não...  
Ele se inclinou e colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da minha orelha.   
— Eu pensei que estava fazendo a coisa certa ao chutá-lo para fora naquela noite, te empurrando pra longe... Aquilo foi definitivamente um erro.  
— Eu não vou voltar pra você só porque você disse isso.  
— Eu não pedi pra você voltar. — Ele passou os dedos nos meus lábios. — No entanto, eu gostaria que você considerasse me perdoar.  
— Eu vou pensar sobre isso, só porque você... — Seus lábios estavam nos meus, beijando-me, implorando-me, dizendo todas as coisas que ele não podia dizer com palavras. E desta vez eu estava ouvindo, esquecendo tudo que nós tivemos uma vez antes dele me chutar.  
Não me deixando ir, ele passou os dedos pelo meu cabelo e acariciou minha nuca.  
— Vai pensar sobre isso? — ele sussurrou, lentamente se afastando de mim.  
— Hum... — eu lutei pra recuperar o fôlego enquanto ele saiu pra abrir minha porta.  
— Verei você hoje à noite. — Ele beijou meus lábios antes de me deixar parado no meio da rua, completamente sem fôlego de novo.  
Merda...  
Eu fui em direção ao salão de dança, confiante de que eu dançaria como se estivesse no ar hoje. Eu abri as portas e senti alguém agarrando meu ombro por trás.  
— Louis? — A voz perguntou. — Louis, é você?  
Eu virei, chocado.   
— Mãe? O que você está fazendo aqui?  
— Eu queria te ver... — Eu notei o broche no seu terno, “Vote esperto, vote Tomlinson,” e soube que isso não era verdade. Ela estava na cidade por algo que tinha a ver com a campanha do meu pai, eu era só uma parada.   
— Bom, agora que você já me viu... — Eu me virei e deslizei pra dentro do prédio.  
— Espera, Louis. — Ela me seguiu. — Você realmente acha que se mudar para o outro lado do país era o melhor jeito de ter a minha atenção e a do seu pai?  
— Eu não deixei a Carolina do Norte pra chamar a atenção de vocês.  
— Bem, você certamente a tem.  
— E olha, só levou vinte e dois anos... — Ela suspirou.   
— Nós decidimos falar com o chefe de departamento sobre deixar você continuar de onde você parou durante o semestre de verão, nós podemos fazer isso já que você está tão chateado sobre ser uma parte da campanha.  
— Eu não estou chateado. Eu honestamente não me importo.  
— É claro que você se importa. — Ela soou ofendida. — Mas se isso te faz sentir um pouco melhor, colocamos uma foto sua e uma do seu balé nos nossos panfletos de campanha.  
— Você fez isso pra que assim você parecesse como se realmente se importasse com a escola de artes?  
— Não, nós doamos cinquenta mil dólares para o programa de dança Duke pra parecer que nós realmente nos importamos com escolas de artes. A foto no panfleto era pessoal, embora teria sido ainda melhor se você tivesse escrito o esboço que nós pedimos pra você escrever. Nós poderíamos ter colocado ao lado da foto. — Senti uma pontada em meu peito.   
— Quando seu voo sai, mãe?  
— Desculpe?  
— Quando seu voo sai? — Eu repeti, minha voz embargada. — Eu tenho certeza que é em três horas ou menos, então você não vai ter que gastar o dia todo aqui, então você pode voltar e dizer ao papai que você tentou me convencer a voltar pra casa depois de cumprir seu trabalho na campanha. Eu estou certo de que isso ainda é tudo o que importa pra você.  
Ela ficou em silêncio.  
— Eu saí de Durham porque eu viverei aqui por pelo menos três anos, que é a duração do meu contrato com a companhia, onde vou perseguir meu verdadeiro sonho. E eu devo dizer, é só um bônus que eu não vou estar em nenhum lugar perto de você. — Ela arfou. — Tenha um voo seguro. Diga ao papai que eu disse olá.  
— Você vai simplesmente me deixar parada aqui?  
— Você fez isso comigo a minha vida inteira. — Eu deixei o prédio. Eu estava com muita raiva, muito ferido, pra me focar completamente. Eu enviei um e-mail para Ashcroft, deixando-o saber que eu estava usando um dia de licença médica, e me dirigi para a rua.  
— Louis! — Minha mãe me chamou atrás de mim, mas eu continuei andando. — Louis, espera!  
Ela finalmente me alcançou e agarrou meu braço.  
— Eu posso perder meu voo...  
— E porque você iria querer fazer isso?  
— Então eu posso passar um tempo com o meu filho antes dele esquecer que eu existo... — Eu segurei as lágrimas. — Eu posso ficar aqui por uns dias e nós podemos nos arranjar entre sua programação de dança. — ela disse. — Eu posso fazer seu pai voar também se estiver bom pra você?  
— Isto seria perfeitamente bom... — Eu concordei, mas então isso me bateu. — Nenhuma conversa de campanha, no entanto.  
— Negócio fechado.  
— Sem falar sobre eu voltar pra universidade de direito também.  
— Eu posso viver com isso também. — Ela concordou.  
— E não falar merda sobre balé. — Ela hesitou, mas concordou novamente.   
— Ok, tudo bem. — Ela me abraçou. — Você pode nos chamar um táxi pra que eu possa reservar um quarto no Four Seasons?  
— Por quê? Vocês podem simplesmente ficar na minha casa.  
— Oh, por favor. — Ela deslizou um par de óculos sobre os olhos. — Eu pesquisei o que bailarinos profissionais fazem. Eu sei o tipo de apartamento que você pode pagar nesta  
cidade, e filho ou não, eu recuso.  
Eu não queria rir, mas eu não pude evitar. Eu sabia que seria um longo processo para a reconciliação, mas eu estava disposto a tentar.  
Ela andou até uma banca de jornal e eu estendi minha mão para um táxi.  
— Oh, o New York Times sempre escolhe os melhores casos para cobrir. — Ela folheou o jornal. — Tem um inferno de um julgamento em curso esta semana.  
— Criminal ou empresarial? — Eu perguntei quando um táxi passou bem por mim.  
— Ambos. — ela disse. — E na verdade eu conheço esse homem. Bem, eu sei sobre ele de qualquer maneira... Absolutamente um advogado incrível...  
— Nós nunca vamos pegar um táxi a este ritmo. — Eu balancei a cabeça por ter sido ignorado novamente.  
— Duvido que ele alguma vez vá receber reconhecimento sobre esse caso do governo...  
— Do que você está falando?  
— Liam Henderson. — Ela segurou o papel na minha frente, apontado para um artigo sem foto. — Lembra? Ele está na minha lista e do seu pai de advogados que nunca irão receber o crédito que merecem porque eles foram contra o governo. Esse cara era o seu favorito, eu acredito.  
— Oh, sim. — Eu lembrava. — Então, por que ele está no jornal agora? Ele fez asneira porque não recebeu a fama devida? Ele está em apuros?  
— Não, parece que ele só está testemunhando num caso. O artigo afirma que ele está morando lá no sul e tem até mesmo uma parceria com alguma empresa, mas isso não pode ser verdade. Qualquer empresa se gabaria, se o tivesse, e eu não ouvi nada.  
— Tenho certeza que se gabariam. — Eu finalmente acenei para um táxi. — Nós temos que ir agora.  
— É muito estranho, embora. — Ela tocou seu lábio. — Em toda sua carreira, eu nunca vi uma foto dele, talvez uma ou duas, mas eram fotos antigas, dos seus dias de faculdade. Eu tenho certeza que ele está diferente agora.  
— Mãe... — eu disse abrindo a porta do carro. — O táxi cobra por minuto.  
— Agora, o artigo afirma que ele está morando na Carolina do Norte e que tem um falso nome nos últimos seis anos. Mas é claro, que não estão revelando qual nome. Eles precisam pesquisar melhor, você não acha? Como poderia um advogado desse status conseguir mudar de nome, mudar de estado e ainda praticar o direito? — Ela me entregou o jornal enquanto entrava no taxi. — Ele teria que apagar toda a sua identidade e começar tudo de novo. Quem faria isso?  
Engoli em seco e virei para o artigo enquanto me sentava no banco de trás. Eu lia palavra por palavra, mais e mais, e tudo ao meu redor se tornou um borrão. Eu praticamente podia sentir meu queixo caindo enquanto relembrava a minha primeira entrevista na GBS:  
— Sr. Tomlinson, existem advogados que você gostaria que espelhassem você em sua própria carreira depois? — Sr. Bach sorriu pra mim.  
— Sim, na verdade. — eu disse. — Eu sempre admirei a carreira de Liam Henderson.  
— Liam Henderson? — Harry olhou pra mim com seus olhos verdes levantados. — Quem é esse?


	14. Chapter 14

Supressão de Provas (n.): A ocultação indevida de provas por um promotor que está constitucionalmente obrigado a revelar à defesa todas as provas.

Harry

EX-SÓCIOS FINALMENTE FICARÃO FRENTE A FRENTE NO TRIBUNAL: CASO HART CONTINUA ESTA SEMANA.

Isso é o que dizia a manchete na seção judiciária do The New York Times esta manhã. Para aqueles que não sabiam nada sobre o caso, eu tinha certeza de que era simplesmente mais uma história para passar o tempo, outro escândalo superficial para devorar com seu café da manhã.  
Mas, para mim, era o fim de um capítulo de seis anos, que tinha demasiadas páginas. Era parte da razão pela qual eu fui embora, parte da razão porque depois que eu testemunhasse em poucos dias, eu deixaria esta cidade pela última vez. Olhei para fora da janela no restaurante do Waldorf Astoria’s, perguntando como poderia estar chovendo tão fortemente no auge do inverno.  
— Senhor Styles? — Uma mulher em um terno parou ao lado da minha mesa.  
— Sim?  
— Sou Vera Milton, a gerente geral. — disse ela. — Você teve vários telefonemas de uma senhorita Ava Sanchez... Ela continua a nos dizer que é importante e que ela precisa falar com você. Ela está na linha aguardando você agora... — Eu suspirei.   
— Você pode transferir a sua chamada para o meu quarto em dois minutos, por favor?  
— Certamente, senhor.  
Deixei o jornal em cima da mesa e fui direto para a cobertura. Assim que abri a porta, o telefone na sala de visitas tocou.  
— Olá? — Eu respondi.  
— Sou eu... — disse Ava suavemente.  
— Eu estou ciente. Como foi que você descobriu onde eu estava hospedado?  
— Sério? — Ela zombou. — Eu preciso que você me faça um favor...  
— Adeus, Ava.  
— Não, espere. — Ela parecia frenética. — Eu realmente sinto muito por tudo que eu fiz para você, Liam.  
— O que foi que eu te disse sobre me chamar assim?  
— Eu me lembro de quando você me visitou quando eu estava sendo mantida na prisão antes de todas as audiências começarem... Lembra? — Ela fez uma pausa. — Eu sei como deve ter sido difícil me ver na época, o quão solitário você deveria estar para vir me visitar, de todas as pessoas... Você até mesmo me disse que estava pensando em mudar o seu nome para Harry e deixar Nova York... E então eu implorei para você me salvar. Lembra?  
— Eu realmente não estou com disposição para ouvir histórias agora.  
— Você era tão doce naquela época... Tão compassivo, tão carinhoso...  
— Chegue à porra do ponto logo, Ava.  
— No julgamento desta semana, eu sei que Kevin...  
— Ou seja, o meu ex-melhor amigo que você fodeu?  
— Sim. — Ela suspirou. — Ele...  
— O que tem ele?  
— Ele não é o monstro que você acha que ele é.  
— Você está ligando para pedir um favor que nunca vai acontecer, ou você está ligando para ser sua fodida testemunha de caráter? Estou confuso.   
— Ele ainda está arrependido pelo que fez... Ele foi...  
— O que é isso, Ava? — Eu rosnei. — Eu não sou um fã dessa confusão de merda.  
— Você realmente quer machucá-lo? — Sua voz se suavizou. — Eu acho que você já nos puniu o suficiente. Eu já estou atrás das grades, então não há realmente nenhuma necessidade dele sofrer neste momento.  
— Vocês dois nunca vão sofrer o bastante. — Eu desliguei e enviei um texto para um velho contato que tenho na Secretaria da Administração Penitenciária, dizendo-lhe que Ava tinha contrabandeado seu celular.  
A última coisa que eu queria pensar era em meu antigo parceiro e ex-melhor amigo. A única vez que ele precisaria ser lembrado, seria durante a próxima audiência, e nunca mais depois disso.  
Eu rolei através das minhas mensagens de texto, e notei que Louis tinha me enviado um simples "Ok" quando eu perguntei como foi a audição de hoje.  
Com exceção do dia que eu massageei seus ombros, ele ainda estava sendo curto comigo.  
Eu abri minha caixa de entrada para enviar-lhe uma mensagem mais longa, mas eu vi que ele tinha me enviado uma primeiro.

Assunto: Sim.   
Acabei de receber o seu mais novo buquê de flores e sua nota sobre ir a um encontro esta noite... Porém, eu tenho algumas condições.  
– Louis

Assunto: Re: Sim.  
Indique-as.  
– Harry

Ele enviou uma mensagem nova.

Assunto: Encontro.  
Eu tenho o direito de perguntar-lhe o que eu quiser e você tem que responder verdadeiramente.  
– Louis

Assunto: Re: Encontro.  
Eu sempre respondo com sinceridade. A palavra "condições" não está no plural?  
– Harry

Assunto: Re: Re: Encontro.   
Você tem que ser um completo cavalheiro. Eu não quero ser fodido em outro banheiro...  
Que horas você me pega?  
– Louis

Assunto: Re: Re: Re: Encontro.  
Na verdade, eu não estava pensando em te foder hoje à noite, mas já que você alimentou claramente essa possibilidade, eu vou ter a certeza de enviar uma lista de locais potenciais antes do nosso encontro.  
Oito horas em ponto.  
– Harry

***

Eu bati em sua porta às 7:58, vestido com um terno de grife preto que eu tinha comprado horas atrás.  
Não houve resposta, e antes que eu pudesse bater de novo, a porta se abriu e ele saiu com camisa branca de mangas curtas e uma calça preta justíssima, que deixava pouco para a imaginação.  
— Você está ciente de que ainda é inverno? — Eu parei o meu dedo ao longo de seu braço exposto. — Você vai precisar de um casaco. — Ele olhou atrás de mim.   
— Você pegou o metrô até aqui?  
— Sim.  
— Nós estamos tomando o metrô em nosso encontro?  
— O carro virá mais tarde. — Sorri quando a confusão se espalhou em seu rosto.  
Ele pegou um casaco de dentro e fechou a porta, olhando para mim.   
— Você sequer sabe como usar o metrô?  
— Claro que sim. — eu disse, apertando a mão dele. — Eu não fui sempre bem sucedido, quando eu morava aqui...  
Uma leve neve caiu quando fizemos o nosso caminho para o túnel do metrô, e ele se inclinou contra mim, pressionando seu corpo mais perto do meu. As luzes de Natal foram amarradas sobre os edifícios mais altos, reluzindo contra a noite, e uma leve sensação de excitação pairava no ar.  
Não havia muitas pessoas hoje à noite, e à medida que embarcamos em um metrô quase vazio, Louis riu disso.  
— Esta é a primeira vez que eu já vi um metrô assim. — disse ele. — Eu geralmente tenho que lutar pelo meu próprio espaço minúsculo.  
— Hmmm. — Eu o impedi de tomar um assento, fazendo com que ele dividisse um mastro comigo em vez disso. — Como é que foi realmente a sua audição hoje? Certamente você tem mais a dizer sobre ela do que ok.   
— Eu estava chorando quando eu te mandei esse texto. Eu estava sobrecarregado. — Eu levantei minha sobrancelha. — Eu dancei O Lago dos Cisnes, em um nível profissional. — Ele parecia como se estivesse prestes a explodir em lágrimas. — Eu ainda não consigo acreditar... Todos os meus sonhos estão realmente se tornando realidade.  
— Talvez você esteja destinado a representar esse papel... — Limpei uma lágrima de seus olhos.  
— Talvez. — Ele se inclinou mais perto. — Estou feliz que eles estão nos dando os próximos dias de folga... Eu acho que vou ser capaz de relaxar e acompanhar um pouco mais de perto as notícias. Você sabe, realmente existe alguma forma de vida fora do salão de dança.  
— Você poderia passar mais tempo comigo, se você quiser fazer uma pausa. As notícias nesta cidade são superestimadas e em sua maioria, falsas.  
— É assim mesmo?  
— Sim. — eu disse, olhando em seus olhos. — Eu não acreditaria em metade da merda que está em qualquer um desses jornais. — Ele sorriu.   
— Você já ouviu falar alguma coisa sobre o grande julgamento que está acontecendo esta semana?  
— Eu tenho certeza que há mais do que um.   
— Não... — Ele balançou a cabeça. — Não como este...  
Eu hesitei.   
— O que torna este tão especial?  
— Está mais para intrigante do que para especial... É sobre dois advogados que já dividiram uma empresa, onde ambos foram figurões, sabe? Um deles até ganhou contra o governo em seu primeiro caso.  
— Foi provavelmente um golpe de sorte.  
— Eu não penso assim. — Ele olhou nos meus olhos. — Eu li as transcrições. Ele sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo, e o veredicto realmente afetou a política pública.  
Eu não disse nada.  
— Mas a coisa é, ele nunca teve crédito por seu trabalho, a não ser algumas poucas palavras de pessoas que conheciam os detalhes, sabe? — Ele fez uma pausa. — Mas de qualquer forma, pelo que tenho lido e reunido, parece que ele foi falsamente acusado de um rol de acusações federais alguns anos depois.  
— Louis...  
— Parece que todo mundo narrou a história, todos os jornais, todos os canais de notícias, e a verdade não foi filtrada até meses mais tarde, depois que seu nome já estava manchado.  
Olhei para ele, implorando-lhe para parar, mas ele continuou.   
— As acusações ainda estão pendentes contra seu antigo parceiro até hoje, isso é, apenas as que existiam. Mas ele, este advogado honrado com um baita de um histórico, ele simplesmente desapareceu no ar.  
— Se ele fosse assim tão íntegro, então eu tenho certeza que isso seria impossível.  
— É mesmo?  
— É. — eu disse.  
— Eu pensei isso também... — Ele procurou meus olhos por respostas. — Mas eu acho que o cara sobre o qual eu estou falando é capaz de qualquer coisa.  
— Quais são os nomes neste caso que você está falando?  
— O acusado é Kevin Hart, e a testemunha chave é Liam Henderson.  
— Vou procurar no Google esta noite. — Eu suspirei, não querendo continuar essa conversa.  
Uma voz veio dos alto-falantes, anunciando nossa parada, e eu peguei a mão dele novamente.  
— Eu sei que você me fez concordar com suas condições... — eu disse, olhando para ele quando saí — Mas você pode concordar com uma das minhas?  
— Depende do que for.  
— Pergunte-me sobre essas questões profundas depois do jantar.  
— Isso é para onde estamos indo agora?  
— Não. — Ajudei-o a subir os degraus. — Eu não ousaria. Eu não quero que você me acuse de tratá-lo como todos os meus outros encontros.  
— Isso significa que você não vai me foder no final?  
— Isso significa que eu não vou deixá-lo no final.  
Ele corou, e eu beijei sua testa, enquanto caminhávamos pelas ruas cheias de luzes piscando e outdoors brilhantes. Ele não disse muito mais sobre qualquer outra coisa enquanto andamos de quarteirão em quarteirão, apenas corando cada vez que eu olhava para ele.  
— Aqui. — eu disse, parando-o quando nos aproximamos do nosso primeiro destino.  
— Broadway? — Ele olhou para o grande Marquis.  
— Você mencionou que você não teve a oportunidade de vir aqui ainda. — eu disse. — Eu costumava vir aqui o tempo todo quando eu morava aqui...  
— O tempo todo?  
— Pelo menos uma vez por semana. — Eu segurei a porta aberta para ele. — Duas vezes quando esta peça em particular era realizada. — Corri meus dedos através das palavras, A Morte do Caixeiro Viajante, antes de entregar os nossos bilhetes para o lanterninha.  
Louis sorriu enquanto ele nos levava para a varanda privada, quando ele nos ofereceu vinho de cortesia desde que chegamos cedo.  
— Eu nunca o teria imaginado como um tipo que gosta de drama. — ele disse, tomando um gole do seu copo. — Você nunca mencionou isso para mim antes.  
— Na verdade, eu quase fui para a escola de teatro em vez da faculdade de direito.  
— O que fez você mudar de ideia?  
— Um diploma em Direito atrai um maior percentual de sexo.  
— O que?! — Ele revirou os olhos, rindo. — Eu estou falando sério.  
— Eu recebi uma bolsa de estudos maior para a faculdade de direito. — Eu resisti à vontade de puxá-lo em meu colo. — Melhor decisão que eu já tomei.  
Ele abriu a boca para responder, mas as luzes começaram a se apagar e ele inclinou-se para perto de mim, sussurrando.   
— Eu teria gostado de vê-lo como um ator... Eu acho que você teria sido realmente bom. — Eu o senti colocando sua mão na minha coxa. — Eu não acho que eu iria querer vê-lo encenar nada sério, no entanto. Eu acho que eu preferiria...  
— Você vai falar durante a peça inteira, Louis? — Eu cortei-o, ignorando o olhar revelador em sua face, um de desejo grave, necessitado.  
— Não tenho o direito de fazer comentários? — Ele parecia ofendido. — Não tenho o direito de fazer isso até depois do jantar também? Se for esse o caso, por que sequer me convidar para sair? Por que você...  
— Eu já vi essa peça um milhão de vezes... — eu pressionei meu dedo contra seus lábios quando o ator principal subiu ao palco. — E embora eu queira que você a experimente também, se você preferir me entreter de uma maneira diferente, apenas me diga.  
— O quê?  
— Essa varanda estaria em sua lista de locais aprovados? — Eu perguntei. — Se eu foder você aqui, isso ainda contaria como eu sendo um cavalheiro?  
Seus olhos se arregalaram e ele moveu rapidamente sua mão do meu colo.   
— Eu estava apenas brincando com você, Harry...  
— Eu estou ciente. — Eu beijei seu pescoço. — E eu já lhe disse em várias ocasiões que eu não aprecio isso, esteja você com raiva de mim ou não... — Ele prendeu a respiração quando eu deslizei minha mão para dentro da sua calça.  
— Eu vou parar de fazer perguntas. — disse ele. — Eu vou assistir à peça...  
Quando ele virou o rosto em direção ao palco, eu saí da minha cadeira e me ajoelhei na frente dele.  
— Harry? — Ele sussurrou asperamente quando eu desabotoei sua calça e a abaixei até os joelhos. — O que você está fazendo?  
— Certificando-me de que você aproveite o show.  
Não dei a ele uma chance de responder. Eu rapidamente arranquei sua cueca, coloquei suas pernas nos meus ombros e enterrei minha cabeça entre elas, correndo minha língua contra o seu pau nu, desfrutando do gosto que eu tinha sentido falta por meses. Chupei seu pau entre meus lábios, fechando os olhos enquanto ele crescia na minha boca.  
— Harry... — Ele gemeu quando ele apertou as pernas ao redor do meu pescoço, agarrando o meu cabelo e me implorando para ir mais devagar.  
Eu não podia.   
Ele tinha um gosto bom pra caralho.  
Eu passei a lamber sua entrada e forcei minha língua bem fundo dentro dele, reivindicando todas as partes, marcando o que era meu.  
Seus quadris começaram a subir para fora da cadeira, e eu os empurrei, castigando-o com golpes mais fortes, deslizando meus dedos dentro dele e ordenando-lhe para ficar quieto.  
— Eu não posso... — Ele empurrou seus quadris para cima novamente. — Eu não posso...  
Um forte aplauso surgiu do teatro abaixo de nós, ecoando nas paredes quando a primeira cena terminou.  
Chupei sua entrada ainda mais forte, correndo minha língua contra ela várias vezes, enquanto o masturbava com uma mão, até que ele não pudesse deixar de gritar meu nome através do teatro.  
Tremendo, ele pegou meus cabelos, agarrando-me mais do que nunca, quando ele gozou na minha boca.  
Eu segurei suas coxas enquanto ele continuava a tremer; tremor após tremor percorrendo por seu corpo.  
Quando ele voltou a si, eu acariciei suas pernas e beijei o interior de suas coxas. Pegando a cueca abandonada do chão, eu limpei-o com ela, e então eu enfiei-a no meu bolso antes de tomar o meu lugar novamente, enquanto Louis levantava a calça.  
— Há algo de errado senhor? — Um lanterninha subiu os degraus da varanda. — Eu ouvi uma agitação.  
— Uma agitação? — Eu olhei para Louis então de volta para ele. — Não, eu não acho que houve uma por aqui.  
— Você tem certeza? — Ele perguntou preocupado. — E você, senhor? Você está bem?  
— Sim, senhor. — Louis balançou a cabeça, tentando parecer o mais normal possível. —Estou mais do que bem.  
O lanterninha se afastou, e em poucos segundos, ele aparentemente se transformou no Louis que eu me lembrava de meses atrás, aquele que era incapaz de não fazer perguntas.  
Não que eu me importasse, no entanto.  
No primeiro intervalo ele perguntou tudo o que era possível sobre a peça e encostou-se contra mim, sussurrando:   
— Isso é perfeito, Harry... Obrigado. — E então ele não voltou a falar até que o show terminou duas horas depois.  
— O ator principal foi incrível. — disse ele quando as cortinas fecharam. — Eu realmente senti todas as suas emoções na última cena...  
— Eu também. — Eu ajudei-lhe a colocar seu casaco. — Você tem um toque de recolher? Algum horário que eu precise levá-lo de volta para casa?  
— Tenho 22 anos de idade.  
— Eu estou bem ciente disso. — Revirei os olhos. — Descobri isso da maneira mais difícil, obrigado. Eu quis dizer, você tem mais algumas horas para gastar comigo ou você tem que se levantar cedo?  
— Não até à tarde...   
— Ótimo. — Eu o levei para fora do teatro e sinalizei para o motorista do outro lado da rua. — Eu quero levá-lo para outro lugar. Posso?  
— Eu adoraria isso...  
Ajudei-lhe a entrar no carro e depois que eu deslizei para dentro, ele moveu-se para o meu colo, pressionando os seus lábios contra os meus, sussurrando agradecimentos mais uma vez.  
Abraçando-o, dei-lhe uma breve turnê do meu passado quando nós dirigimos através da cidade, agradecido que o motorista evitou passar por minha ex-empresa.  
Mostrei-lhe meus restaurantes favoritos, meus lugares favoritos para relaxar, e alguns lugares que eu gostaria de levá-lo antes de ir embora.  
— Chegamos ao hotel Waldorf Astoria’s, Senhor Styles.  
O motorista nos olhou pelo espelho retrovisor.   
— Este vai ser o ponto final para a noite?  
— Sim. — eu disse, notando Louis estreitando os olhos para mim.  
— Eu pensei que você disse...  
— Relaxe... — Eu beijei a testa dele. — Este é o lugar onde eu tenho vivido desde que eu voei até aqui.  
— Oh...  
Eu peguei a mão dele e o levei através do lobby e para o elevador que levava para o telhado.  
Abrindo as portas, percebi que tudo foi arrumado exatamente como eu pedi: Uma única mesa revestida com uma toalha branca, colocada em frente a uma lareira, luzes suaves penduradas em ondas em toda a treliça, e através da neve que caía, as palavras "Sinto muito" brilhavam no edifício em frente de nós.  
— Isso é tão bonito, Harry... — disse ele, olhando ao redor. — Quando você mudou de ideia sobre o jantar?  
— Eu não mudei. — Eu puxei a cadeira e descobri o prato de morangos cobertos com chocolate e baunilha. — É a sobremesa.  
— Você pensou em tudo isso sozinho?  
— Eu pensei. — Eu sentei ao lado dele e coloquei meus braços ao redor de seus ombros.  
— Você sabe... — ele disse. — Normalmente em um encontro as duas pessoas se sentam uma em frente à outra.  
— Você perdeu o memorando onde eu me certificava de que não iria tratá-lo como qualquer outro encontro?  
— De modo algum.  
Sua boca estava na minha em questão de segundos e minhas mãos encontraram seu caminho em seu cabelo. Puxando-o para frente, eu mordi seus lábios e olhei em seus olhos. Ele estava silenciosamente me dizendo para ir mais longe, esfregando a mão dele contra o meu pau.  
— Pare de me tocar, Louis... — eu sussurrei, avisando-o. — Eu não vou mais ser capaz de ser um cavalheiro se você não parar... — Eu me levantei e caminhei até a porta, colocando um pouco de espaço. — Eu estou tentando provar para você que eu posso ir a um encontro sem te foder...  
Ele me seguiu, sorrindo.   
— Eu tenho certeza que você já falhou nisso... — Ele enfiou os dedos pelo meu cabelo e rapidamente desabotoou minha camisa.  
Eu empurrei meu joelho entre as pernas dele e deslizei a mão para dentro de sua calça, suspirando quando senti o quanto ele estava duro.  
— Louis... — Eu gemi quando ele enfiou a mão no meu bolso e tirou um preservativo. — Eu posso esperar...  
— Eu não posso. — Ele libertou meu pau da minha calça e rolou o preservativo em mim sem soltar meus lábios.   
Rapidamente, ele se livrou de suas roupas e eu coloquei meus braços em volta de sua cintura o levantando, e o levei para as grades do telhado.   
— Você não tem ideia do quanto eu senti falta do seu corpo. — Eu beijei seus lábios. — E da sua boca.  
— Isso é tudo o que você sente falta? — As mãos dele foram em volta do meu pescoço.  
— Se fosse, então não estaríamos aqui agora. — Eu deslizei meu pau lentamente para dentro dele, enchendo-o centímetro por centímetro, olhando em seus olhos enquanto eu me lembrava o quão fodidamente boa era a sensação dele.  
Sem dizer outra palavra, eu deslizei minhas mãos para baixo dos seus lados e o movi para cima e para baixo, gemendo enquanto sua entrada me agarrava mais e mais apertado a cada golpe.  
Seus lábios encontraram o caminho para o meu, e nenhum de nós deixou separar, estocando um no outro quando em uma segunda neve leve caiu sobre nós.  
Suas unhas cravaram em minhas costas quando ele chegou perto de gozar, seus dentes prenderam em seu lábio inferior para se impedir de gritar.  
— Não se deixe gozar ainda, Louis... — Meu pau estava latejando dentro dele. — Espere...  
Ele balançou a cabeça, lutando contra isso, mas ele resistiu por mais alguns segundos, olhando nos meus olhos.  
— Eu senti tanto sua falta... — eu sussurrei. — Fodidamente muito...  
Caindo para frente em meu peito, ele gozou comigo, mordendo minha pele quando suas pernas ficaram moles ao redor da minha cintura.  
Nós dois estávamos respirando pesadamente, olhando um para o outro, como quando fizemos meses atrás, e nos mantivemos entrelaçados. Eu beijei seus lábios, repetindo o quanto eu sentia falta dele, e ele sorriu, suavemente me dizendo para sair dele.  
— Você gostaria de passar a noite? — Eu perguntei, pegando meu casaco e segurando-o para ele. — Você pode me contar mais sobre esse caso que você está tão intrigado ultimamente.  
— O do Henderson & Hart? — Ele perguntou. — Você realmente não ouviu nada sobre isso?  
— Não, mas se você passar a noite podemos pesquisá-lo no Google juntos.  
— Eu não penso assim. — Sua voz estava de repente seca. — Eu preciso ir. — Ele vestiu suas roupas e foi até a mesa, pegando sua carteira.  
— Tem alguma coisa errada?  
Ele não respondeu. Ele pegou o telefone para verificar a hora e suspirou.  
— Louis, o que você está fazendo?  
— Forçando-me a ver que você ainda é o mesmo e que você nunca vai mudar. — Ele parecia magoado. — Sua ideia sobre a verdade é, e sempre será enganosa. Isso é tudo.  
— Desculpe?  
— Obrigado por uma noite maravilhosa... Eu sempre vou lembrar disso e apreciar, só para você saber.   
— Estou realmente começando a me perguntar se você é, de fato, bipolar...  
— Por que você não me disse que o seu nome era Liam Henderson hoje à noite? — Ele balançou a cabeça, e eu inalei uma respiração afiada. — Eu dei-lhe todas as oportunidades para isso... — disse ele, parecendo magoado. — Eu praticamente te implorei para me dizer, mas você abriu o jogo sobre tudo, exceto isso.  
Eu hesitei.   
— Eu ia te contar tudo hoje à noite, na cama.  
— Claro que você ia. — Ele zombou. — Existe alguma razão para que você nem sequer me contasse isso, nem mesmo quando eu falei que você era antigamente o meu advogado favorito na minha entrevista?  
— Antigamente? — Ele assentiu com a cabeça.   
— Sim. Antigamente. Os ensaios que eu costumava ler de Liam sempre enfatizaram a honestidade total e absoluta. Eu acho que tudo isso mudou quando ele se tornou Harry.  
— Louis, não... — Eu dei um passo para frente e ele deu um passo para trás. — Eu ia honestamente lhe pedir para vir à audiência final.  
— Posso usar o seu carro para chegar em casa ou eu preciso chamar um táxi?  
— Pare com isso. Agora.   
— Táxi então. — Ele encolheu os ombros. — Desejo-lhe a melhor sorte em seu testemunho. E eu espero que você trate a próxima pessoa que você encontrar muito bem desde o início, para que ela não tenha que amar e deixá-lo sozinho no final.  
— Dê-me uma chance de falar, Louis...  
— Não temos mais nada para falar. — Ele abriu a porta. — Por favor, não me siga, Harry. Você não pode confiar em mim e eu não posso confiar em você, então eu não quero ter nada a ver com isso mais, e eu preciso de você para finalmente respeitar minha decisão.  
Eu abri minha boca para responder, mas ele falou primeiro.  
— Adeus, Harry, Liam... — disse ele. — Qualquer diabos que seja seu nome.  
— Louis...  
A porta se fechou e eu sabia que era inútil ir atrás dele naquele momento.  
Ele tinha ido embora.


	15. Chapter 15

Juramento (n.): Declarar sob juramento que vai dizer a verdade.

Harry 

— Você jura dizer a verdade, toda a verdade e nada além da verdade com a ajuda de Deus? — Disse o juiz para mim algumas manhãs mais tarde.  
Eu não disse nada, a partida repentina de Louis ainda estava fresca em minha mente.  
— Senhor Styles, eu lhe fiz uma pergunta. — O juiz repreendeu.  
— Peço desculpas. — disse eu. — Eu juro dizer a verdade, toda a verdade e nada além da verdade com a ajuda de Deus.  
— Nós podemos continuar. — O advogado de defesa levantou-se e limpou a garganta. — Styles, seu nome legal antigamente era Liam Henderson, correto?  
— Correto.  
— Você poderia dizer ao tribunal como você conhece o meu cliente, Kevin Hart?   
— Nós éramos sócios na Henderson & Hart.  
— Sócios e melhores amigos, correto?  
Olhei para um Kevin inexpressivo. Ele estava vestido com um terno cinza, ainda incapaz de usar uma gravata adequada.  
— Sim. — eu disse para o advogado. — Fomos antigamente.  
— É verdade que você entrou em uma briga com ele em um bar seis anos e meio atrás?  
— Defina briga. — Ele pegou uma folha de papel.   
— Você entrou em um bar e o socou? Deixando-o com uma mandíbula quebrada e uma costela fraturada?  
— Ele estava fodendo minha esposa. — Os jurados arfaram e o juiz bateu o martelo.  
— Senhor Styles... — O juiz falou severamente. — Esse tipo de linguagem não é permitido no meu tribunal. Por favor, responda a pergunta.  
— Sim... — eu disse. — Sim, eu feri Sr. Hart... Severamente.  
— Da mesma forma como você feriu sua própria mulher?  
— Objeção! — O promotor levantou-se. — Relevância, meritíssimo?   
— Mantido.  
— Tudo bem. — O advogado de defesa levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição. — É verdade que você culpou o Sr. Hart pelo fracasso de sua antiga empresa?  
— É evidente que o Departamento de Justiça o fez, já que ele é o único a ser julgado hoje.  
— Senhor Styles...  
— Sim. — Cerrei minha mandíbula. — Sim, eu culpei-o pela falência da nossa antiga empresa.  
— É verdade que você também o culpou pela lamentável morte de sua filha?  
— Meritíssimo! — O promotor me lançou um olhar de simpatia. — Relevância?  
— Negado... Responda a pergunta, Senhor Styles. — Desviei o olhar de Kevin e fechei os punhos.   
— Sim.  
— Sua filha morreu entre as semanas que antecederam o colapso completo da sua empresa, e dentro dessas semanas você conseguiu bater severamente em seu parceiro, espancar sua esposa...  
— Eu não espanquei a porra da minha esposa. Ela armou essa merda. Você fez alguma fodida pesquisa? — O juiz bateu o martelo, mas eu continuei falando. — Eu não tenho certeza qual faculdade comunitária de baixo nível foi burra o suficiente para te emitir uma licenciatura em Direito, mas o caso entre mim e minha esposa foi julgado e arquivado anos atrás, porque ela mentiu sobre inúmeras coisas para um grande júri. E levando em conta que ela foi enviada para a prisão e eu fui inocentado de todas as acusações, você pode aceitar isso como um fodido fato. Portanto, antes de me fazer outra pergunta besta e tentar prejudicar a minha imagem, lembre-se que os meios de subsistência do seu cliente estão em jogo durante este julgamento. Não o meu.  
O juiz soltou um suspiro profundo, mas ele não disse mais nada. Ele apenas fez um gesto para a defesa continuar.  
— Durante a sua parceria, é verdade que sua esposa estava no comando de todas as transações monetárias da empresa?  
— Ex-esposa. E sim.  
— E você nunca pensou em verificar onde ela estava destinando a maior parte dos fundos?  
— Eu tinha uma licenciatura em Direito, não contabilidade.  
— Então, você nunca pensou que era um pouco estranho o fato de que sua nova empresa estar trazendo sete contas mensais?  
— Não. — eu suspirei, pensando de volta àqueles dias, naqueles clientes. Todos com os que lidamos tinham muito mais do que eu poderia ganhar na minha vida e eu não pensei nada sobre os lucros mensais que Ava os reportava; eu confiava nela.  
— É justo dizer que a falência da sua empresa pode ser devido à manipulação de sua esposa no setor financeiro? — Eu cerrei os dentes.   
— Sim.  
— Interessante. — Ele pegou uma folha de papel e pediu ao juiz se ele poderia se aproximar. — Você pode ler isto para o tribunal, por favor?  
— Eu preferiria não. — eu disse.  
— Você prefere que não? — Ele riu. — Senhor Styles, como um advogado, certamente você sabe que será preso por desacato por se recusar a ler provas solicitadas.  
— Leia-o, Senhor Styles. — O juiz exigiu.  
— Você é uma fodida mentirosa, Ava. — Eu leio minhas velhas palavras. — Você fodeu tantas pessoas nas minhas costas que eu já perdi a conta. Por tudo que eu sei, você merece apodrecer atrás das grades. Talvez então a sua boceta sobrecarregada, terá uma pausa muito necessária. — Um jurado cobriu a boca em choque, mas eu continuei lendo. — Obrigado por me dizer que meu pau nunca foi acima do padrão, que depois de todos esses anos de casamento você nunca esteve satisfeita... Desde que você e Kevin não só  
conseguiram tirar a minha empresa, mas também arruinaram a única coisa que fez minha vida valer a pena, aceite esta carta como um adeus. — Eu olhei para a defesa.  
— Você também pode ler o que você escreveu depois do PS? — Revirei os olhos.   
— Uma vez que você só vai estar em torno de mulheres pelos próximos 15 anos, eu sugiro que você dê uma chance a uma boceta.  
— Objeção, meritíssimo. — O promotor levantou-se. — Eu não vejo como este documento é relevante para o caso. A defesa também falhou em ter conhecimento desta carta anteriormente. Eu solicito que seja retirada dos autos.  
— Mantido. Considere-o nulo. — O juiz olhou para o relógio e, em seguida, levantou-se. —Vamos fazer uma pausa para o almoço. O testemunho continuará esta tarde.  
Enquanto o júri ocupava-se em sair, eu ainda estava sentado. Eu não tinha para onde ir.  
— Eu não sabia que ele ia trazer a tona sua filha. Eu sinto muito... — O promotor ofereceu-me um pequeno sorriso. — Eu vou redirecionar uma vez que ele tiver encerrado... Seu parceiro está caindo definitivamente, ele está apenas tentando prejudicar sua imagem, para fazê-lo parecer um pouco mais simpático ao júri.  
— Você sabe que eu sou um advogado, certo? — Eu pisei fora da proteção. — Eu sei exatamente o que ele está tentando fazer.  
Saí do tribunal e fui para fora em uma forte nevasca, olhando para o céu. Eu considerei deixar o tribunal e correr o risco de ser pego por desacato, mas uma parte de mim queria ajudar a selar o acordo sobre o destino de Kevin. Tinha sido um longo tempo para chegar aqui, todas as mentiras, a traição, a dor, e ele merecia o que quer que ele fosse receber.  
Alguém bateu no meu ombro por trás.  
— Você tem um minuto? — Perguntou uma voz familiar.   
Kevin.  
— Não.  
— Eu pensei... — Ele suspirou. — O que quer que aconteça no final deste julgamento...  
— Você não ouviu o que eu disse? — Eu me virei para encará-lo, surpreso pela forma como ele parecia abatido de perto. O tempo não tinha sido bom para ele.  
— Eu sinto muito por tudo que eu e Ava fizemos você passar... — disse ele com um olhar genuíno em seus olhos. — O dinheiro e os clientes foram chegando tão rápido e todos nós éramos tão jovens...  
— Jovens?  
— Sim. — Ele acenou com a cabeça. — Jovens e idiotas, sabe? Era...   
— Idiota pra caralho. — Eu apertei minha mandíbula. — Mas foi mais do que estupidez, Kevin. Foi ganância. E quando os jornais começaram a juntar as peças, quando os clientes começaram a exigir respostas, vocês dois viraram as costas para mim. Você culpou a mim... Você entrou com pedido de guarda de Emma, sabendo muito bem que não a queria. Você só queria me machucar desde que você era seu pai biológico.  
— Liam...  
— E você conseguiu. — Eu poderia honestamente admitir isso de uma vez por todas. — Você realmente conseguiu, porra...  
— Se eu pudesse voltar atrás...  
— Você não pode. — Eu o interrompi. — Mas você pode me dizer uma coisa...  
— O que é?  
— A noite que você arruinou a minha vida... Bem, não a primeira noite, a noite que veio meses depois, você estava bebendo?  
— O que importa agora?  
— Você estava fodidamente bebendo naquela noite? — Eu olhei para ele e ele suspirou, olhando para o chão.  
— Sim...  
— Obrigado por finalmente ser honesto. — Eu zombei. — Vou dormir até mais fácil à noite sabendo que você vai se juntar a Ava atrás das grades depois desta semana.  
— Ava está de volta na prisão? — Ele parecia magoado, decepcionado.  
— Por mais nove anos. — Eu sorri, mas rapidamente desapareceu. — Seis a mais do que Emma teria.  
Eu não dei a ele uma chance de responder. Meu coração estava apertado mais uma vez com a ideia de perder Emma, de imaginar toda a dor que ela deve ter sentido em seu último dia, então eu fechei os olhos, tentando bloquear outra memória dolorosa de vir à tona.


	16. Chapter 16

Dúvida Razoável (n.): Não tendo a certeza da culpa do réu a uma certeza moral.

 

Liam Henderson

Seis anos atrás...

 

Viver em Nova York jamais parecia comum. Todos os dias havia algo novo para descobrir, algo que eu nunca tinha visto antes.  
Embora eu ainda estivesse relacionado à fumaça de ganhar um dos maiores casos, ainda que não relatado, no estado, eu ainda estava tentando me encontrar, pessoalmente e profissionalmente.   
Eu estava percebendo que a popularidade nacional sempre me iludiria, mas enquanto eu fosse subestimado e não supervalorizado, eu estava perfeitamente bem com isso.  
Eu deixei cair um livro de ensaios sobre a mesa de café uma vez que ouvi uma batida forte na porta. Era um som familiar, alto e irritante que o meu melhor amigo Kevin sempre usava.  
— Você sabe, você não pode continuar vindo no meio da ma... — Parei de falar quando eu percebi que não era Kevin. Eram uma mulher e um homem, vestido com ternos cinza.  
— Você é Liam Harry Henderson? — Perguntou a mulher.  
— Quem quer saber?  
— Você é Liam Harry Henderson? — O homem falou com firmeza.  
— Depende do que quer saber. — Ambos piscaram. — Sim. — Eu disse. — Eu sou Liam Henderson.  
— Você foi intimado. — A mulher colocou um envelope azul grosso na minha mão, a décima vez que isso acontecia comigo esta semana.  
— Isso é algum tipo de piada? É o New York Times tentando obter algo de mim de novo? — Eles trocaram olhares, confusos. — Eu estava apenas fazendo o meu trabalho. — eu disse. — Se eles querem continuar a sua mesquinhez, recusando-se a imprimir a minha imagem para o resto da vida no jornal, tudo bem. Eu estou bem com isso, na verdade. Mas me mandar papéis de brincadeira todos os dias por uma semana e meia...  
— O SEC1 não faz brincadeiras. — disse a mulher, antes de ambos se afastarem.  
Eu fechei minha porta e imediatamente liguei para Kevin.  
— É melhor que seja uma emergência. — ele respondeu. — Você sabe que horas são?  
— O nosso escritório tem irritado alguém ultimamente?  
— É claro que não. Por quê?  
— Acabei de receber papéis da SEC, de novo.  
— Você realmente abriu qualquer um dos outros? — Ele perguntou.  
— Dois deles. — fui até a minha mesa de café e abri uma gaveta. — Algo sobre um cliente chamado Ferguson, que alega que nós não colocamos seu dinheiro em depósito judicial? Ele está nos processando por cinco milhões e, supostamente, entrará em contato com os nossos outros clientes. Temos algum cliente chamado Ferguson?  
— Nós temos três clientes chamados Ferguson.  
— Nós irritamos qualquer um deles?  
— Não que eu saiba. — Ele parecia preocupado. — Tenho certeza de que eles teriam nos contatado primeiro antes de preencher as acusações, não acha? Tem certeza que não é o New York Times fazendo uma brincadeira com você? Essa é a décima carta que você recebe.  
— Isso foi à primeira coisa que eu perguntei esta noite. Eles disseram que não são eles.  
Ficamos em silêncio por alguns segundos.  
— São eles. — Nós rimos em uníssono. — Desculpe por ligar a esta hora. — Enfiei o envelope na gaveta com todos os outros. — Eu vou falar com você mais tarde. — Eu desliguei.  
— Papai? — Emma entrou na sala, enxugando os olhos quando ela se aproximou de mim. — Posso ir brincar?  
— São três da manhã, Emma. — Eu balancei minha cabeça. — O que você acha?  
— Eu quero ir brincar... — Ela sorriu me dando aquele olhar que me deixa incapaz de dizer não.  
Eu sorri de volta e beijei sua testa, pensando aonde poderíamos sair a esta hora. Central Park estava fora de questão, assim como qualquer outro parque, realmente.  
Havia uma loja de donuts 24 horas próxima que poderíamos ir caminhando ou... Eu parei no meio do pensamento. Kevin estava fazendo uma sala de brinquedos especialmente construída para ela no escritório, um quarto que era o dobro do tamanho de seu próprio. Ele disse que vai me impedir de usar "Eu tenho que ir ver Emma" como uma desculpa quando trabalhamos em casos exigentes.  
— Eu sei um lugar que podemos ir. — Eu a peguei e a levei para o quarto dela, ajudando-a a colocar seus sapatos favoritos: um par de botas de chuva vermelhas que ela usava todos os dias, mesmo quando não estava chovendo. — Ok, vá se sentar no sofá para que eu possa me vestir e depois iremos, ok?  
Ela correu para fora de seu quarto sem dizer uma palavra. Eu realmente precisava encontrar uma maneira de frear a sua rotina de despertar às três da manhã o mais rápido possível, mas uma parte de mim gostava disso. Era o nosso momento especial juntos.  
Coloquei um moletom e mandei um e-mail rápido para minha esposa.

Assunto: Emma.  
Levando Emma para brincar. Você ainda está na cafeteria?  
Te amo,  
Liam

Assunto Re: Emma.  
O que você vai dizer quando ela lhe pedir um pônei? (Sim, eu ainda estou aqui... A temporada de impostos vai ser a minha morte. Quer que eu leve um copo de volta?  
Quer experimentar um latte?)  
Eu te amo mais,  
Ava

Assunto: Re: Re: Emma  
Nada. Eu apenas vou comprar o pônei. (Não, obrigado. Você sabe que eu odeio café.)  
Impossível. Eu te amo mais do que você jamais saberá.  
Liam

— Estou pronta! Estou pronta! — Emma correu para o meu quarto, derrubando um monte de pastas. — Estou pronta!  
Rindo, eu coloquei meu celular no bolso e tentei enfiar os papéis de volta na ordem, parando uma vez que eu vi minha assinatura.   
Forjada.  
Confuso, eu vasculhei os outros papéis, percebendo a mesma coisa.  
O que é isso?  
— Vamos, papai! — Emma puxou a minha calça. Coloquei a pasta debaixo do braço e segurei a mão dela.   
— A sua soneca hoje vai ter que durar pelo menos cinco horas. Você sabia disso?  
— Eu não gosto de sonecas.  
— É claro que você não gosta... — Eu caminhei com ela para fora do nosso apartamento e para meu carro. Como de costume, Ava tinha deixado uma nota debaixo dos limpadores do para-brisa.

Caro marido,  
Eu te amo, muito, e me dói ver você, alguém com tanto dinheiro e status que você tem, conduzindo um carro como este. Eu sei que você é modesto, e o terno mais caro que você possui provavelmente custou oitenta dólares, mas vamos lá! Você tem que viver, Liam!  
Vou levar você para comprar um carro na próxima semana e eu não estou recebendo um não como resposta,  
Ava.  
PS – Obrigada pelas rosas que você me enviou ontem. Eu tenho uma coisa especial que coloquei em sua mesa no escritório.

Eu sorri e coloquei Emma em seu assento de carro, cedendo quando ela pediu para ouvir a sua música favorita em repetição enquanto dirigia para a empresa.   
O design elegante do edifício ainda tirava o fôlego de pessoas quando o viam pela primeira vez. Era a única coisa que eu não poupei nenhuma despesa quando construí; eu me certifiquei que os painéis translúcidos de ouro fossem tecnologia de ponta, que as estátuas da balança do direito fossem devidamente erguidas em bordas de mármore, e que as letras de pedra acima da entrada, "Henderson & Hart" fossem polidas toda semana.  
E, como um gigante "foda-se" para o governo por enterrar o meu primeiro caso, o caso que deveria ter me feito um nome familiar e me colocado em outdoors em todo o país, eu tinha o escritório construído em frente ao Social Security Office2.  
Entrando no local de estacionamento reservado, eu olhei no meu espelho retrovisor, vendo que Emma estava dormindo.  
Figuras...  
Saí e a levei para dentro de qualquer maneira. Eu tinha certeza que ela ia acordar em breve.  
— Bom dia, Sr. Henderson. — Uma estagiária me cumprimentou enquanto eu caminhava para dentro.   
— Bom dia, Laura. — eu respondi. — Estou em um fuso horário diferente hoje? Por que todo mundo está acordado e trabalhando agora? — Ela corou.   
— É a temporada do imposto.  
— Eu continuo ouvindo isso... — Entrei no elevador. — Eu te vejo mais tarde.  
Emma agitou-se em meus braços, murmurando, mas apenas roncos suaves seguiram.  
Quando as portas do elevador deslizaram abertas, eu andei através das portas maciças "H & H" de vidro que vão para sala de brinquedos semiacabada de Emma. Eu gentilmente a coloquei na enorme cama rosa sob as cobertas, sussurrando "Eu te amo," antes de diminuir as luzes.  
Sentei-me no canto e tirei a pasta que estava sob meu braço, lendo sobre o que parecia ser recibos escritos e relatos de trocas de dinheiro. Coisas que eu não me lembro de ter feito.  
Peguei meu telefone para enviar uma mensagem a Ava, para ver se isso era apenas mais uma elaborada piada, algo que ela estava propensa a fazer, mas eu ouvi a voz dela.  
— Foda! — Ela gritou.  
Levantei-me e fui para onde a gritaria tinha vindo, parando uma vez que eu ouvi uma voz familiar.  
— Sua boceta é boa pra caralho...  
— Ahhhh... — Ava estava gemendo. — Só me foda... Me foda mais duro...  
Eu congelei completamente, incapaz de dar mais um passo. Eu não queria acreditar que outro homem, Kevin, pelo som das coisas, estava fodendo minha esposa ou que ela estava me traindo.  
Eu não podia acreditar. Eu confiava nela demais.  
Mas, quando ela gritou mais algumas vezes, os mesmos gritos que ela dava ao ter relações sexuais comigo, eu sabia que era verdade.  
— É assim que você sempre conduz os negócios, Sra. Henderson? — Perguntou Kevin, o riso em sua voz.  
— Você vai seriamente me chamar assim bem agora que estamos fodendo? — Ela gemeu. — Nós podemos realmente voltar a trabalhar agora? Essa é a terceira interrupção está noite e eu realmente gosto de ter feito algo.  
— Tudo bem, tudo bem...  
Papéis se espalharam, janelas foram abertas, mas eu permaneci congelado, ainda sem acreditar. Não foi até que eu olhei pela fresta da porta que o meu cérebro realmente começou a processar o que estava acontecendo.  
— O que vamos fazer com essa merda Ferguson? — Perguntou Kevin.  
— Merda Ferguson? Isso é o que estamos chamando?  
— Ah, certo. Aqui está um nome melhor para isso: Cinco a dez anos para mim. Quinze anos para você.  
— Eu estava pensando vinte.  
— Vinte? — Ele bateu na mesa. — Você está fora da porra da sua mente? Vinte anos? Você está sugerindo que nós simplesmente nos entreguemos?  
— Não... — Ela disse. — Só Liam.  
— O quê? — Ele parecia chocado. — Você está brincando agora?  
— Você me ouviu rir?  
Silêncio.  
— Ava, olha... — Ele suspirou. — Liam é como um irmão para mim.  
— Diz o homem que atualmente está transando com sua mulher... Que belo irmão que você é.  
— Isso é um erro.  
— Um erro seria uma vez... — disse ela, acendendo um cigarro. — Uma vez por dia, durante os últimos anos não é necessariamente a mesma coisa. Sinto muito.  
Meu coração se afundou.  
— Foi um erro, Ava. — Ele parecia em conflito. — Hoje à noite ia ser a última vez de qualquer maneira. Eu não posso continuar fazendo isso com ele.  
— Eu não quero parar. — Ela andou até a janela e suspirou. — Eu não posso...  
— O quê?  
— Ele não me dá mais o que eu preciso...  
— Você vai ter que encontrar uma maneira que ele possa dar. Agora, na verdade, pode ser uma boa hora para começar, visto que ele possa ter que ser seu advogado.  
Ela virou-se em lágrimas.   
— Essa é realmente a última vez?  
— A primeira vez deveria ter sido a última vez. — Ele se aproximou e massageou seus ombros. — Você só estava me usando... Você tem que esquecer isso.  
— Eu não estava... — Ela sufocou um soluço. — Eu não estava usando você...  
— Sim, você estava. — Ele beijou seus lábios. — E isso está bem. Eu concordava.  
— Você acha que eu sou uma pessoa horrível?  
— Não.  
— Você jura? — Ele balançou a cabeça, cobrindo seu rosto com as mãos.   
— Ele não poderia dar-lhe um bebê e você queria um... Naturalmente... Isso é completamente compreensível.  
Eu segurei um suspiro.   
— Ele não me fode como você... — ela sussurrou.  
— Pare com isso, Ava. — Ele beijou a bochecha dela. — Pare com isso.  
Eu não queria ouvir mais nada. Eu não podia aguentar. Enquanto os dois se beijavam e se abraçavam completamente mergulhados em seu próprio mundo, eu me forcei a ir embora.  
Eu acendi as luzes no meu escritório e notei uma caixa azul na minha mesa. Ela dizia: "Para: o amor da minha vida. De: Seu primeiro e único amor."  
Meu coração doeu de novo enquanto eu rasgava o embrulho e olhava para dentro: um novo conjunto de abotoaduras, um conjunto que provavelmente custou mais do que todos os meus ternos combinados. Minhas iniciais foram gravadas neles, e ela tinha gravado uma citação de um dos meus autores favoritos:  
"Não seja muito ético. Você pode deixar de viver assim. Mire acima da moralidade." (Henry David Thoreau)  
Eu suspirei. Ela tinha deixado de fora a última parte da citação, o "Não seja simplesmente bom; seja bom para alguma coisa."  
Peguei meu telefone e enviei-lhe um e-mail: 

Assunto: Café.  
Acho que vou experimentar um pouco de café... Você ainda está na cafeteria?  
Liam

Assunto: Re: Café.  
Sim. Acho que vou ficar aqui a noite toda. Que tipo que você gostaria?  
– Ava.

Assunto: Re: Re: Café.  
O que você achar que é melhor para uma primeira vez... Você já falou com Kevin hoje?  
– Liam

Assunto: Re: Re: Re: Café.  
Ainda não. Ele tem estado mais estranho do que o habitual ultimamente. (Nós realmente precisamos encontrar uma namorada para ele...) E você?  
– Ava. 

Eu não respondi.  
Eu deixei meu escritório e fui até sala de brinquedos de Emma, olhando para ela enquanto ela dormia tranquilamente. Eu queria fazê-la acordar, fazer com que ela olhasse para mim, para que eu pudesse estudar suas características e observá-las à parte, para que eu pudesse ver por mim mesmo que ela era de fato de Kevin, mas eu não podia.  
Ela era minha, pai biológico ou não.  
Levei-a para fora da empresa e corri para casa. Assim que eu a coloquei no chão, eu procurei na mesa de café e abri o envelope que tinha arquivado horas antes.  
Era uma intimação padrão, uma demanda para comparecer em um tribunal, mas as acusações listadas não terminavam em uma página. Elas nem mesmo terminavam em duas.  
Era um manifesto de dez páginas, um rol de besteira que eu nunca tentaria: suborno, extorsão, fraude fiscal, fraude postal, fraude eletrônica, cada fodida fraude.  
Que diabos é isso?  
Eu me debrucei sobre os documentos por horas, minha mente correndo a mil por hora. Ainda assim, eu não poderia processar completamente tudo, minha mente ainda estava pensando sobre Kevin e Ava.  
Como ela tinha mentido para mim.   
Como ele tinha mentido para mim, também.  
E agora, isso.  
A porta abriu às cinco da manhã, e Ava deixou uma xícara de café quente na minha frente.  
— Precisamos conversar. — ela disse.  
Eu não disse nada. Apenas fechei todas as pastas e olhei para ela.  
— Acabei de ser intimada pela SEC... — Ela andava pelo piso. — Intimada, como papéis legítimos... Chegaram à empresa e...  
— Eu pensei que você estivesse na cafeteria.  
— Eu estava. — Ela engoliu em seco. — Eu parei na empresa depois de ter seu café para que eu pudesse pegar algumas coisas.  
— Alguém estava lá com você?  
— Claro que não. — Ela zombou. — Olha que horas são. Enfim...  
Eu não conseguia ouvir mais nada que ela estava dizendo. Eu podia ver seus lábios se movendo, perceber alguns dos sons que saíam de sua boca, mas as mentiras que ela tinha acabado de dizer estavam bloqueando tudo em mim.  
— Por que você está me traindo? — Eu soltei, de repente irritado com as lágrimas caindo de seu rosto. Ela respirou fundo e me olhou de cima a baixo.  
— Liam, a SEC acabou injustificadamente me intimando. E você seriamente está me acusando de infidelidade agora?  
— Eu não estou acusando você. Uma acusação implicaria que há uma chance de que você poderia ser inocente. Por que. Você. Está. Me. Traindo?  
Ela brincou com as pedras em seu colar. Então ela começou a cantarolar o refrão de uma canção clássica de Sinatra, "New York, New York."  
— Não me faça perguntar de novo, Ava. — eu disse. — Eu sei que você fodeu com Kevin.  
Seus olhos finalmente encontraram os meus.   
— Tudo bem... Sim, eu fodi com ele. Agora, o quê? — Lágrimas se formaram em seus olhos. — Eu não queria que isso acontecesse. Eu nunca pensei que eu iria cruzar a linha com ele de todas as pessoas...  
— Você me disse que Emma foi uma surpresa... — eu disse. — Que você não queria ter filhos até que estivéssemos por volta de trinta anos. — Seu rosto empalideceu.   
— Você estava no escritório hoje à noite não foi?  
— Eu estava...  
Silêncio.  
— Então... — eu disse, mentalmente juntando as peças do quebra-cabeça. — Ou você está mentindo para ele sobre eu não ser capaz de lhe dar um bebê, porque da última vez que verifiquei, logo antes de Emma ser milagrosamente concebida, você ainda estava me fazendo usar preservativos e não estávamos sequer tentando ter a porra de um bebê. Ou, você está mentindo para mim, e você só queria transar com meu melhor amigo por um motivo que você está guardando para mais tarde. Qual é?  
— Eu ainda te amo, Liam, é só...  
— Qual é?  
Ela não disse nada, ela apenas ficou lá com mais lágrimas caindo de seus olhos.  
Eu levantei uma das pastas que eu tinha lido completamente.   
— Eu estava dando uma olhada nisso hoje à noite... No início, eu pensei que eles eram e-mails padrão que você assinava por mim enquanto eu estava fora ou sobrecarregado, pedidos padrão de material de escritório, coisas assim...  
— Onde você encontrou isso?  
— Mas acontece que... — eu disse, ignorando a pergunta dela. — Esses são malditos favores de juízes e funcionários que eu não me lembro de ter pedido. Jamais.  
— Liam...  
— Há alguém nessa cidade que você não tenha fodido para conseguir algo em troca? — Ela olhou como se ela realmente tivesse que pensar sobre isso. — Eu te enviei flores todos os dias... Cada. Fodido. Dia. — Eu dei um passo para frente. — Eu te digo que eu te amo e que você me completa todos os dias e é isso que eu recebo em troca?  
— Eu entendo como você se sente, Liam, mas...  
— Não, você fodidamente não entende. — Eu cerrei os punhos. — Eu nunca sequer considerei o pensamento de ser amigo de outra mulher. Eu me certifico de que todo mundo saiba que eu estou completamente indisponível, que ninguém mais tem uma maldita chance.  
— Eu traí para o seu benefício, Liam. Eu fiz isso por você.  
Que porra é essa?  
Eu ouvi um monte de besteira na minha vida, mas essa frase assumiu oficialmente o topo.  
— Como você acha que ganhou o caso Luttrell? — Ela enxugou as lágrimas e estreitou os olhos para mim. — Você acha que você fez isso com o sua retórica premiada e encanto?  
— Você tem algum transtorno mental que você esqueceu de me contar?  
— Eu fodi com o juiz três dias antes do veredicto. Você ia perder. E se você perdesse esse caso, não havia maneira de que alguns de nossos clientes atuais teriam escolhido nossa empresa para lidar com a sua conta.  
— Nossa empresa?  
— Você acha que a construiu sozinho? — Ela riu. — Liam Henderson, bondoso, leal e muito bom para seu próprio fodido bem? Por favor. Eu tive que interceptar todos os contratos que você enviou e reformular metade dos termos. Se eu tivesse deixado isso para você, sua empresa não seria nada mais do que um sonho. Você deveria me agradecer, porque você não tem ideia de quanto trabalho eu fiz para colocá-lo onde você está.  
— Você nunca defendeu um único caso.  
— Não, mas eu fodi com um monte de gente poderosa para me certificar de que você nunca perderia um.  
— Eu nunca perdi, porque eu sou um malditamente bom advogado.  
— E eu sou uma maldita boa foda. — Ela encolheu os ombros. — Claro, meu marido estava tão ocupado este ano que ele provavelmente nem saberia.  
— Você está me culpando por jogar sua boceta ao redor?  
— Estou chocada que você sequer sabe o que significa a palavra boceta. — Ela sibilou. — Deitamo-nos juntos na cama todas as noites e você nunca quer me foder.  
— Você sempre diz que você está cansada. Ou isso é uma mentira, também?  
— Eu estava apenas cansada de foder com você. — Ela passou por mim e fechou a porta do quarto de Emma. — O que você quer fazer agora, hein? Divorciar de mim?  
— Isso é uma pergunta séria?  
— É. — Ela sorriu enquanto batiam na porta.  
Ambos estávamos enraizados no chão, e a batida veio novamente.  
— Eu vou atender. — Eu avisei. — Você fica aí.  
Afastei-me e abri, esperando ver Kevin para que eu pudesse bater fodidamente nele, mas era uma mulher diferente em um terno.  
Uma jovem loira.  
— Você... Hum... — Suas bochechas avermelharam. — Você foi...  
— Intimado! — Alguém sussurrou alto de outro canto. — Diga a ele que ele foi intimado...  
— Você é uma estagiária do The New York Times, não é? — Revirei os olhos.  
Ela assentiu com a cabeça, mas, em seguida, ela acrescentou.   
— Meu chefe diz que você pode ir se foder, e que embora nós nunca publiquemos sua imagem, nós vamos garantir que todos saibam que sua empresa está prestes a ser executada a partir de amanhã. — Ela me deu a cópia de um artigo do jornal de amanhã. — Ele diz que é a sua vez de sentir um pouco de karma.  
Eu bati a porta na cara dela.  
— Eu acho que você precisa pesar seriamente suas opções antes de agir sobre suas emoções. — Ava estava bem atrás de mim, segurando Emma dormindo.  
— Isso é uma ameaça?  
— É uma promessa... — Eu levantei minha sobrancelha.   
— E o que são exatamente os termos propostos?  
— Se você me ajudar a resolver isto, se você tirar a SEC das costas da empresa, ambos podemos evitar cumprir alguma pena.  
— Eu não vou cumprir qualquer fodida pena. Eu não fiz nada de errado. E se você acha que eu não vou ser a primeira pessoa na fila para ajudar o Estado colocar seu traseiro na prisão, você está redondamente enganada, porra.  
— Awww. — Ela fez beicinho. — Olhe para você. Tentando parecer todo masculino e durão para variar, soando como o homem que eu desejei que você pudesse ter sido.  
— Foda-se, Ava.  
— Sem chance. — Ela estreitou os olhos para mim. — Deixe-me tentar frasear isso de outra forma: Eu sei que você é o Senhor Advogado do Ano e você nunca mente de bom grado porque você tem uma consciência e tudo isso. Mas se você não me ajudar, ou se você se recusar a dizer aos investigadores que você era parcialmente responsável pelo que aconteceu, que todos nós temos uma pequena parte, estou ajuizando uma ação para ter a custódia de Emma.  
— Processe. Nenhum juiz no seu perfeito juízo iria dar-lhe a guarda exclusiva. — Ela riu. — Isto é realmente o porquê as pessoas fodem para conseguirem o que querem, querido. Isso vem a calhar para momentos como este. Além disso, você não é sequer seu verdadeiro pai. — Ela beijou a testa de Emma. — Você ouviu essa parte, enquanto você estava nos observando foder ou você estava muito ocupado fazendo anotações?  
Eu não tive a chance de responder.  
— Não brinque comigo, Liam. — Ela sussurrou. — Você não tem ideia do quão longe eu estou disposta a ir para permanecer fora da prisão.  
— Mesmo que você mereça estar lá? — Peguei Emma longe dela, fazendo-a agitar. — Você correu atrás de clientes usando o meu nome e você desviou o dinheiro. Para quê?  
— Status. Algo que você nunca vai entender.  
— Algo que você nunca mais vai precisar. — Eu retruquei. — Todo mundo atrás das grades compartilha o mesmo nível de popularidade. — Ela revirou os olhos.   
— Eu vou dar-lhe alguns dias para chegar a seus sentidos.  
— Ou então o quê?  
— Você não quer saber a resposta para isso. — Ela saiu, batendo a porta atrás de si, acordando Emma.  
Ela me olhou com seus olhos azuis brilhantes, sorrindo.   
— Posso ir brincar? — Eu balancei a cabeça, incapaz até mesmo de falar.  
Levando-a para a varanda, eu não me incomodei nem em pegar um guarda-chuva para mim. Eu a coloquei no chão e a ajudei com um casaco, tentando não pensar sobre o que Ava poderia ter na manga.  
Emma inclinou a cabeça para o céu e engoliu gotas de chuva, e então ela correu para longe de mim, correndo em círculos.  
Um trovão rugiu alto distante, e como se ela pudesse saber o que eu estava prestes a dizer, ela olhou para mim com um sorriso largo.   
— Mais cinco minutos!

***

O New York Times não perdeu tempo em imprimir a história. Bem, histórias.   
HENDERSON & HART, REVERENCIADA EMPRESA DE ADVOCACIA, ENVOLVIDA EM ESCÂNDALOS.   
HART CONCORDA EM COOPERAR CONTRA HENDERSON, SEGUINDO BRIGA BRUTAL COM A BAR3.  
HENDERSON PRESO, INTERROGADO, APÓS A ESPOSA AFIRMAR ABUSOS DOMÉSTICOS RECENTES.

A única história que eles não mencionaram, por um fio pendurado de respeito, foi a perda da minha custódia de Emma. De eu ter que entregá-la a Kevin.  
Eu era inocente de todas as acusações que eu enfrentei, mas devido ao fato de que eu bati na cabeça de Kevin, e Ava ter afirmado que eu era tão violento quanto com ela, isso deixou o juiz sem escolha, a não ser colocá-la em custódia com seu suposto "amoroso e pai biológico por pedido da mãe."  
Eu pensei que isso seria apenas por uma ou duas semanas, um mês, no máximo, mas quando as acusações empilharam e os casos foram arrastados nos tribunais a passo de caracol, os meses foram passando.  
Para piorar a situação, Kevin e Ava propositadamente levaram Emma para lugares que eles sabiam que eu frequentava: meu lugar favorito no Central Park, o meu lugar na ponte de Brooklyn, os meus restaurantes favoritos.  
Entre minhas aparições no tribunal, eu os seguia até o parque, resistindo à vontade de gritar com eles por deixá-la ficar muito perto das ruas, segurando a vontade de pegá-la de volta e fugir do Estado.  
Em vez disso, entrei com mandado após mandado, combatendo vários casos ao mesmo tempo. Eu procurei através de cada brecha de custódia, documentando casos após casos de pais não biológicos mantendo direitos.  
Eventualmente a verdade sobre o esquema de Ava e Kevin começou a vir à tona e, no mesmo dia em que Ava confessou ter mentido sobre eu ter batido nela, quando ela admitiu que ela tinha inventado isso tudo, eu ganhei a guarda de Emma.  
Era três dias antes de seu quarto aniversário então, eu arranjei para alguns de seus amigos da vizinhança virem com seus pais. O tema era a floresta tropical, é claro, e as lembrancinhas eram guarda-chuvas e botas de chuva.  
Kevin, ainda ridiculamente proclamando sua inocência em relação à fraude, tinha ficado bastante apegado a ela ao longo dos últimos meses. Ele perguntou se ele ainda podia vê-la nos fins de semana, uma vez que ele a devolveu para mim, mas eu sequer me incomodei em responder a essa pergunta.   
Ele a tinha visto o suficiente.  
Do lado de fora do meu triplex, eu liguei para ele duas horas antes de sua festa de aniversário, certificando-me de que ele a traria na hora certa. Em vez de falar comigo como um adulto, ele fez Emma repetir cada palavra sua para mim.  
— Nós estaremos ai em breve. — disse ela, com um sorriso em sua voz suave. — Você pode, por favor, deixar-nos desfrutar de nossas últimas horas sozinho? Ela é minha filha,  
também.  
— Vejo vocês em breve, Emma.  
— Adeus, papai! — Ela desligou e eu reorganizei as lembrancinhas, pela enésima vez, cumprimentando os primeiros convidados e os direcionando para a sala.  
Passaram meia hora.  
Uma hora inteira.  
Duas.  
Liguei para Kevin, irritado que ele estava puxando essa besteira de golpe, como se isso fosse sequer metade difícil do que isso tinha sido para mim, mas não houve resposta.  
Chateado, liguei para a polícia e eles apareceram na minha porta em poucos minutos.  
— Você é Liam Henderson? — Eles perguntaram.   
— Sim, eu sou aquele que chamou.  
Eu puxei a ordem judicial do meu bolso e expliquei o que estava acontecendo, como Kevin estava tecnicamente cometendo sequestro, mas eles me interromperam.  
Eles não estavam na minha casa para tomar um relatório.  
Eles estavam lá para dar um.  
Enquanto eles calmamente explicaram o que tinha acontecido, como ela estava a menos de um quarteirão de distância quando o carro colidiu com um caminhão, meu mundo parou.  
Perguntei para qual hospital ela estava sendo levada, qual a rota era a mais rápida de tomar, mas os policiais simplesmente suspiraram e olharam para além de mim, como se eles não quisessem dizer mais nada.  
Não foi preciso.  
Seus olhares diziam tudo.

***

O funeral de Emma foi realizado em um dia cinzento e chuvoso, outro duro golpe para o meu peito. Sentei-me através dos discursos das poucas pessoas com quem ela cruzou, seus jovens amigos que ainda tinham que compreender plenamente o que a morte realmente significava.  
Minha vizinha, uma criança de quatro anos chamada Hannah, disse: — Eu espero que você volte na semana que vem Emma. Você pode vir a minha festa de aniversário.  
Olhei para o pequeno caixão enquanto eles o abaixaram no chão, metade de mim querendo pular com ele e arriscar ser enterrado vivo. Pelo menos, então eu não teria que sentir mais nada.  
Enquanto a multidão se dissipava, um por um, batendo no meu ombro e dizendo, "Eu sinto muito pela sua perda," enquanto eles saíam, eu vi Ava entrando no cemitério.  
Ladeada por dois guardas prisionais, ela caiu de joelhos e berrou quando ela chegou ao túmulo descoberto.  
— Vocês me fizeram atrasar para o funeral da minha filha. — Ela amaldiçoou para os guardas. — Eu fodidamente perdi isso... Como podem ser cruéis?  
— Todas as licenças têm as mesmas limitações de horário, senhora. — disse um deles, sem rodeios. — Nós não poderíamos ter saído mais cedo.  
Ela balançou a cabeça e continuou a chorar, batendo as mãos contra o solo. Como se ela precisasse se distanciar da culpa, ela se levantou e caminhou em direção ao púlpito, lendo os jornais que foram deixados para trás.  
Ela desmoronou novamente e eu me afastei.  
— Liam... — Ela estendeu os braços. — Ela realmente se foi, não é?  
— Ela se foi. — Eu me recusei a consolá-la. — E é tudo culpa sua Ava. Sua fodida culpa.  
— Você não acha que eu sei disso? — Ela fungou. — Você não acha que eu sinto isso?  
— Devia ser você lá no chão agora. Devia ser você.  
— Liam...  
— Ela não merecia ser tirada de mim e você sabia disso.  
— Eu sei disso... Eu estava apenas...  
— Tentando provar um ponto? Para fazer o que fosse preciso para me machucar, porque você se fodeu e queria me derrubar com você?  
— Nós podemos passar por isso... Nós ainda podemos encontrar uma maneira de restaurar o seu nome nesta cidade, e você é o melhor advogado que eu conheço... Eu sei que você pode transformar tudo ao seu redor e talvez me ajudar também. Talvez me perdoar?  
— Eu vou fazer tudo ao meu alcance para ter certeza de que você apodreça na prisão, para me certificar de que você nunca saia e que o conselho de liberdade condicional nunca lhe dê um pingo de compaixão.  
— Você não quer dizer isso, Liam...  
— Se algum dia eu encontrar uma maneira de sair impune de assassinato, você e Kevin serão minhas primeiras vítimas.  
O guarda em frente a nós me deu uma olhada.  
— Não seja assim, Liam...  
— Meu nome não será Liam por muito mais tempo, só para você saber. Será Harry.  
— Você está indo embora? Você está prestes a me deixar aqui?  
— Deveria ser você no chão agora... — Eu notei o diretor do funeral empilhar as cadeiras, sem pensar interromper o que era apenas mais uma cerimônia para ele. — Deveria ser você...  
Um dos guardas começou a falar com a equipe de funeral, perguntando se eles deviam deixar o local ou não.  
Percebendo que o seu tempo aqui era limitado, Ava agarrou-me.   
— Liam, eu quero dizer... Harry. Você claramente ainda me ama, porque você está confiando em mim com isso... Nós podemos reconstruir tudo o que tínhamos, nós podemos começar de novo, você e eu... Nós podemos fazer isso se você me ajudar... — Peguei suas mãos e afastei-as enquanto um dos guardas se aproximou. — Você sabe que eu não pertenço à prisão. — disse ela, chorando. — Eles estão me transferindo para um local permanente na próxima semana... Salve-me, Harry... Salve-me...  
Eu não disse nada.   
— Se eu pudesse voltar atrás, eu juro... Eu juro que eu faria. Você não acha que eu amo Emma, também?  
— Amava... — eu disse. — É tempo passado agora, você não acha? — Ela suspirou.   
— Por favor, não me deixe...  
— Eu não vou. — Eu dei um passo para trás para que os guardas pudessem acompanhá-la de volta para a van. — Eu vou escrever...  
— Sério? — Seus olhos pareciam esperançosos enquanto se afastava. — Ok, eu vou esperar suas cartas... Estou ansiosa para conserta nossa relação...  
A chuva pegou seu ritmo, mudando de uma garoa para uma chuva torrencial, mas eu permaneci parado, incapaz de me afastar de Emma. Reli sua pequena lápide, chorando enquanto seu rosto passava pela minha cabeça.

Emma Rose Henderson,  
A garotinha do papai, para sempre.  
Foi muito cedo,  
Mas nunca será esquecida...

Eu encarei essas palavras por horas, deixando a chuva me encharcar completamente. Não foi até o diretor me informar que os portões estavam se fechando, que eu fui embora.  
Perdido e com o coração partido, eu passei os próximos meses em uma névoa vertiginosa. Apesar do fato de que Ava era a pessoa atrás das grades, o jornal continuou jorrando suas mentiras como fatos, caluniando-me, e eu sequer me incomodei mesmo em argumentar.  
Eu não tinha energia.  
Enviei testemunhos escritos por advogados que eu tinha contratado, sabendo que, eventualmente, as coisas iriam se resolver. Eu não me importei que Ava havia contratado sua própria equipe de alto perfil para me impedir de obter o divórcio.  
Eu não dei a mínima para nada.  
Minha empresa entrou em colapso diante dos meus olhos, tudo veio à baixo até serem vendidos em partes, e na comunidade jurídica, a queda tornou-se um aviso, um conto do que acontecia quando o status e ganância consumiam um de nós. Eu bebia todas as manhãs, deixando o álcool entorpecer minha dor. E sempre que eu acordava do desmaio, eu bebia novamente. Foi só quando eu comecei a beber café que eu pude de certa forma funcionar bem o suficiente para fazer qualquer coisa.  
Visitar o cemitério era muito doloroso, quase tão doloroso como pisar dentro do quarto de Emma. Então, eu contratei algumas pessoas para embalá-lo em caixas, dizendo-lhes para deixar de fora os quadros "E" e "H". Eu poderia suportar olhar para aqueles, uma vez que ela os tinha escolhido a dedos.  
Durante meses, eu lamentei a vida que ela nunca teria, tentando fazer sentido com tudo isso. Eu sabia no fundo que eu não podia ficar aqui, mas eu não podia ir embora como o mesmo homem que eu era; eu sabia que eu nunca iria superar Emma, mas eu precisava de uma maneira de lidar. Uma maneira de lentamente me reintegrar ao mundo real.  
Parando em uma banca de jornal, meus olhos encontraram um artigo sobre o mais novo advogado figurão da cidade, Michael Weston. Vestido com um dos ternos caros que Kevin uma vez adorou, ele era o assunto da cidade e pelo o que eu estava lendo, ele era arrogante, apenas ligeiramente mais arrogante do que eu havia me tornado recentemente.  
— Oh, você tem o último... — A mulher disse assim que ela parou ao meu lado.   
— Você quer este jornal?  
— Bem... — Ela corou. — Não é realmente o jornal. Eu só quero o anúncio de Michael Weston para que eu possa mostrar aos meus amigos o meu sonho de cara ideal.  
— Você já leu algumas das merdas que ele disse nesta entrevista? — Eu levantei minha sobrancelha. — Ele é um idiota.  
— Isso só o torna mais adorável, você não acha.  
— Eles perguntaram-lhe o que ele faz quando recebe críticas ruins. — Eu não podia acreditar o quão fodidamente ingênua essa mulher parecia. — Você quer saber o que ele disse?  
— Claro. — Ela cruzou os braços. — O que ele faz quando ele recebe críticas ruins?  
— Ele olha para a sua conta bancária. — disse eu. — E então ele diz, e cito, ‘não me lembro de saber que alguém precisa ser bem quisto, a fim de ser bem sucedido.’ Ele realmente disse isso.  
Ela praticamente derrete na calçada.   
— Eu aposto que ele realmente sabe como foder...  
Dei-lhe o jornal e fui embora. Ela trazendo à tona o sexo era um lembrete de quanto tempo tinha sido desde que eu dormi com alguém.  
E então isso me bateu: Sexo.   
Eu precisava de algum, urgentemente.  
Eu me inscrevi em um site de namoro on-line, Date- Match, e lentamente mudei as camadas do homem que eu costumava ser. Comprei ternos caros, um para cada dia da semana. Eu controlei lentamente meu excesso em bebidas para dar lugar a um novo apetite, e em vez de socar minhas paredes para me livrar do estresse, eu investi em charutos cubanos.  
Ainda assim, as mulheres e os homens que conheci on-line eram médios, e nenhum parecia estar ali pelo sexo. Eles só queriam falar besteira, sempre me deixando inquieto e sozinho no final da noite para beber as minhas magoas; obrigando-me de volta à estaca zero com a minha experiência.  
Como a mulher que estava sentada na beira da cama agora, uma tagarela. Ela era alguns anos mais velha do que eu, uma professora de algum tipo, e ela não podia calar a boca para nada.  
Ela estava falando sobre sua vida na faculdade, sobre um garoto chamado Billy que ela amou uma vez, um garoto que nunca a amou de volta. Antes que ela pudesse começar a elaborar sobre o incêndio no campus onde os dois se encontraram, eu percebi que eu não poderia aguentar essa merda.  
— Billy e eu teríamos sido perfeitos juntos, eu acho. — disse ela. — Houve até mesmo uma época...   
— Vamos transar ou o quê? — Eu a cortei.  
— O quê? — Ela agarrou o peito. — O que você acabou de dizer?  
— Eu disse, vamos transar ou o quê? — Eu enfatizei cada sílaba. — Eu não reservei este quarto de hotel para que eu pudesse sentar e ouvir você falar a noite toda. — O queixo dela caiu.  
— Eu pensei que... — Ela gaguejou. — Eu pensei que você gostasse de mim.  
— Eu gosto de você o suficiente para transar com você. É sobre isso que é.  
Os olhos dela se arregalaram e ela deu um passo para trás.   
— Todo esse tempo que estamos nos encontrando você esteve apenas pensando em dormir comigo?  
Eu adicionei mentalmente "perguntas retóricas" para a lista de merdas que eu não ia aguentar mais.  
— Fiquei com a impressão de que todos aqueles encontros que você me levou foi por que...  
— Eu levei você em todos esses encontros para que pudéssemos rascunhar a superfície das personalidades de cada um. Então eu poderia saber que você não era uma psicopata assassina, e para que você pudesse ter certeza de que eu não sou um também. — Eu fiz uma careta com o tempo que eu claramente desperdicei. — O objetivo era que nós dois pudéssemos estar confortáveis o suficiente para foder, e depois poderíamos seguir nossos caminhos separados.  
— Isso ia ser apenas uma vez?  
— Você tem um problema de audição? — Ela parecia completamente perdida, e eu não estava com vontade de fazer isto mais claro.  
Antes que eu pudesse dizer outra palavra, ela olhou nos meus olhos.  
— Então... — ela disse ainda em choque. — Todas as coisas no seu perfil eram uma mentira?  
— Não. Tudo no meu perfil é cem por cento preciso. — Peguei meu telefone. — Escrevi especificamente o que eu quero, e eu fui mais do que tolerante gastando meu tempo com você. Você parece ser uma pessoa agradável, mas depois de hoje à noite, nós fodendo ou não, eu não vou falar com você de novo. Então, o que é que vai ser?  
Ela ficou parada ali, seu queixo caiu mais uma vez, e eu olhei para o meu perfil.  
Com certeza, eu tinha esquecido de ajustar as configurações padrão quando eu me inscrevi para Date-Match, e minha caixa "O que eu estou procurando" ainda estava definida com besteira: "conversas longas, uma conexão com alguém que eu possa verdadeiramente me relacionar, e encontrar meu verdadeiro amor."  
Ah... Eu rapidamente apaguei todo o texto e olhei para cima, percebendo que o meu encontro de hoje ainda estava no quarto.  
— Se você continuar parada aqui... — eu disse. — Eu vou supor que você quer foder esta noite. Se não, a porta está bem atrás de você.  
O som de sua boca bufando foi o último som que ouvi antes de a porta bater tão forte que sacudiu o espelho na parede.  
Imperturbável, eu contemplei o que eu queria escrever na caixa do meu perfil. Ao longo dos últimos meses, eu tinha encontrado decepção após decepção, desperdiçando muito do meu tempo e dinheiro com homens e mulheres que não estavam na mesma sintonia que eu.  
E agora tudo fazia perfeito sentido.   
Todos esses jantares desnecessários, conversas até tarde da noite, e besteira total estava prestes a terminar agora. Redefini minhas opções no site.  
Eu não precisava de outro relacionamento, esses dias se foram para sempre, e eu nunca iria passar mais de uma semana conversando com a mesma pessoa no telefone.  
Quando o sol se pôs fora da janela do quarto do hotel, o fraseado perfeito veio até mim, e eu digitei:  
Um jantar. Uma noite. Sem repetições.   
Então eu o destaquei e o coloquei em negrito.  
Olhando para isso, eu percebi o quão nu parecia, como alguém pode, na verdade, pensar que eu não estava falando fodidamente sério, então abaixo, eu deixei as coisas  
completamente claras:  
Sexo casual. Nada mais. Nada menos.

 

1 SEC: Securities and Exchange Commission - Órgão criado em 1934 nos EUA com o objetivo de proteger investidores e manter a integridade dos mercados de valores mobiliários, Assim, fica a cargo da SEC promover a divulgação de informações relevantes, fazer cumprir as leis que regem os mercados, e proteger os investidores que interagem nesses mercados. É o órgão regulador do mercado de capitais norteamericano, equivalente à CVM.

2 Social Security Office: é uma agência independente do governo federal dos Estados Unidos que administra a Segurança Social, um programa de seguro social que consiste em reforma, invalidez e pensões de sobrevivência. Para se qualificar para estes benefícios, a maioria dos trabalhadores americanos pagam impostos Segurança Social sobre os seus rendimentos; benefícios futuros são baseadas em contribuições dos colaboradores. 

3 Espécie de OAB dos EUA.


	17. Chapter 17

Perdão (v.): Perdoar, apoiar e/ou ignorar falhas morais ou legais do outro, sem protesto, com o resultado que parece que tais violações dos direitos morais ou legais são aceitáveis. Um empregador pode ignorar um empregado cobrando em excesso os clientes ou um policial pode olhar para outro lado quando uma parte usa de forma violenta autodefesa para resolver um problema.

 

Louis

Sentei-me no fundo da sala do Tribunal, ouvindo Harry desmoronar na tribuna. Duas vezes, quando a defesa propositadamente trouxe Emma à tona, ele perdeu toda a compostura.  
No entanto, quando eu vi seu olhar com o simples “deslize” na menção do nome dela, eu senti sua dor.  
Eu mantive minha cabeça para baixo o resto de seu testemunho para que nossos olhos não se encontrassem, para que ele não soubesse que eu estava aqui, e quando o juiz pediu um breve recesso, eu corri para fora.  
Repórteres estavam murmurando no corredor, esperando que ele não tenha lido nenhum de seus antigos artigos sobre ele anos atrás, e de repente eles estavam gritando perguntas.  
— Sr. Henderson! Sr. Henderson! — Eles o perseguiram no segundo que ele saiu da sala do tribunal. — Sr. Henderson! — Ele parou e olhou para eles.   
— Meu nome é Senhor Styles.  
— Como você se sente sobre a possibilidade de enviar o seu ex-sócio e melhor amigo para a prisão?  
— Ele está enviando a si mesmo para a prisão. — ele respondeu.  
— Você tem intenções de se reconectar com ele enquanto ele estiver atrás das grades?  
Ele ignorou a essa pergunta com um olhar vazio.  
— Seu nome foi inocentado anos atrás e ainda assim você saiu de Nova York. — alguém perguntou. — Agora que está tudo em aberto para o bem, alguma chance de que você volte e reabra sua empresa?  
— Estou prestes a passar a minha última hora nesta cidade, no caminho para o aeroporto. — disse ele, colocando sombras sobre os olhos.  
A multidão de repórteres o seguiu para fora da sala do tribunal, e ele deslizou para dentro do carro sem olhar para trás.  
Suspirando, eu peguei meu telefone e reli as mensagens que ele me enviou esta manhã, lamentando um pouco por eu não ter respondido.

 

Assunto: NYC.  
Gostaria de vê-lo uma última vez antes de eu ir embora. Posso buscá-lo para o café da manhã?  
PS.: Eu realmente ia dizer-lhe tudo aquela noite...  
– Harry

Assunto: Sua Bunda.  
Esta mensagem na verdade não é sobre a sua bunda.  
(Embora, desde que eu estou no assunto, ela é o número um na minha lista de coisas favoritas.)  
Venha para o café da manhã comigo. Estou do lado de fora da sua porta.  
– Harry

Quando eu estava relendo esse e-mail, um novo apareceu em minha tela:

Assunto: Adeus.  
– Harry

Eu sabia que a minha falta de resposta era imatura, que era minha culpa que eu não tenha chegado a vê-lo antes de ele ir embora, mas eu senti como se ele pudesse ter feito mais um esforço. E eu ainda achava que ele estava errado por não ser aberto comigo, quando ele deveria ter sido.  
Saindo do tribunal, eu fui para casa e pensei em todas as meias verdades e mentiras que tinha rodado o nosso relacionamento. William. Sua esposa. Meu nome real. Seu nome real.  
Tudo que tivemos foi construído sobre mentiras...  
Deixando lágrimas rolarem pelo meu rosto, eu abri a porta da minha casa, preparado para tomar banho até que eu não pudesse chorar mais, mas Harry estava em pé na minha sala de estar.  
— Olá, Louis. — Ele olhou para mim.  
— Invasão é crime. — Eu cruzei os braços. — Você não deveria saber disso?  
Ele não disse nada, apenas continuou olhando para mim, olhando-me de cima a baixo.  
— Você não tem um avião para pegar? — Minha voz falhou. — Você não deveria estar gastando sua última hora em Nova York no caminho para o aeroporto?  
— Eu percebi que ainda tenho algo a dizer para você.  
— Você tem um outro nome falso que você quer me contar? Outra identidade secreta que você queira...  
— Pare. — Ele chegou mais e mais perto até que fiquei apoiado em uma parede, e ele olhou diretamente nos meus olhos. — Eu preciso que você me escute, Louis. Apenas  
fodidamente me ouça...  
Eu tentei me afastar dele, mas ele segurou minhas mãos e colocou-as em cima da minha cabeça. Em seguida, ele usou seus quadris para me manter imóvel.  
— Você vai ficar aqui e me ouvir pelos cinco minutos seguintes, quer você goste ou não. — As palavras saíram apressadas, aquecidas. — Já que, de repente, você se preocupa em saber a verdade, eu vou lhe contar a porra da verdade...  
Tentei dizer alguma coisa, mas ele se inclinou e mordeu meus lábios. Forte.  
— Eu gostava de você quando você era William e eu Thoreau, quando passávamos noites falando de sua casa ridícula e meu escritório de advocacia... Eu até gostava de você depois que você fodidamente mentiu para mim e eu vi você na sua entrevista, eu gostava de você... — Ele apertou ainda mais em torno de meus pulsos. — E mesmo que eu saiba que não deveria tê-lo perseguido e invadido seu apartamento naquele dia, eu fiz, e eu transei com você... Depois disso, eu realmente gostei de você.  
— Você está falando sério agora?  
— Mortalmente sério. — Ele olhou para mim e mordeu meus lábios de novo, silenciosamente me ordenando a ficar quieto. — Eu não queria gostar de você, Louis. Eu não deveria, e eu não precisava, mas todos os dias depois disso, você era tudo que eu conseguia pensar. Você e sua boca espertinha, e suas mentiras, talvez não fossem tão ruim,  
afinal.  
— E as suas mentiras? Você ainda acha que está acima da moralidade? Que...  
— Pare de falar. — Ele cuspiu. — Deixe-me terminar.  
Engoli em seco e ele me encarou por alguns segundos antes de continuar.  
— Sim, eu escondi de você o fato de que eu era casado, e embora tenha sido não intencional, ainda era uma mentira.  
— A grande mentira.  
— Louis... — Ele me segurou mais apertado. — Eu não tinha pensado sobre Ava por um tempo muito longo... Pelo contrário, eu estive pensando em você todos os dias desde que você me deixou.  
— Não, você não esteve...  
— Eu estive. — Ele olhou diretamente nos meus olhos. — Eu dirigi até sua aula de balé duas vezes por semana, tentando vê-lo, tentando falar com você e pedir desculpas... Eu mandei coisas para o seu apartamento. Eu até mesmo apareci duas vezes, mas isso foi antes que eu soubesse que você tinha se mudado.  
— Você só está dizendo tudo isso para que você possa me foder... — Eu balancei a cabeça e me afastei, mas ele me fez encará-lo novamente.  
— Eu estou dizendo tudo isso porque eu te amo...  
Engoli em seco e lágrimas se formaram em meus olhos.  
— Eu fodidamente te amo, Louis... — ele repetiu, limpando meu rosto. — E eu vou fazer o que for preciso para te mostrar isso. — Ele roçou seus lábios contra os meus. — Você ainda me ama?  
— Não, eu não... Não mais... — Senti seus lábios contra os meus, me silenciando. Eu não queria beijá-lo de volta, eu queria afastá-lo e lhe dizer para ir embora, mas eu separei meus lábios e deixei sua língua deslizar para dentro da minha boca.  
Lentamente, ele libertou as minhas mãos de seu aperto e trancou seus braços em volta da minha cintura, mantendo seus lábios colados aos meus. Ele não me deu a oportunidade de falar, de respirar. Ele apenas me beijou sem sentido até que eu não aguentava mais.  
— Se você puder dizer honestamente que você não me ama... — ele sussurrou, lentamente se afastando de mim. — Então eu vou deixá-lo em paz.  
— E se eu não puder? — Eu perguntei, sem fôlego.  
— Se você não puder, você vai me mostrar o seu quarto para que você e eu possamos nos reconectar.  
— Reconectar? — Eu gemi quando ele segurou minha bunda. — Isso é código para uma conversa?  
— É o código para foda.  
— Iria matá-lo dizer algo mais amoroso ao menos uma vez?  
— Depende se você realmente me ama ou não.  
Silêncio.  
Seus dedos estavam trilhando o zíper da minha calça, puxando-o suavemente enquanto eu olhava em seus olhos.  
— Eu te odeio. — eu disse, fazendo-o erguer a sobrancelha. — Se você disse todas essas coisas apenas para elevar as minhas esperanças, eu nunca vou te perdoar.  
— Você ainda não perdoou... — Ele me beijou suavemente. — Eu quis dizer cada palavra que eu disse. — Ele puxou meu zíper para baixo. — E eu realmente preciso saber se você ainda me ama ou não, por que... — Ele parou de falar.  
Minha calça deslizou para o chão e ele puxou minha cueca longe da minha cintura até que estalou.  
— Louis, diga-me... Diga-me agora.  
Engoli em seco quando ele deslizou sua mão para dentro da minha cueca, enquanto ele gemia com o quanto eu estava duro.  
— Sim...  
— Sim? — Ele moveu sua mão sobre meu pau. — Sim, o quê?  
— Sim, eu... — Parei quando ele beijou meus lábios. — Sim, eu ainda te amo.  
— Onde é o seu quarto?  
Olhei para a minha esquerda e ele imediatamente me puxou pelo corredor, fechando a porta atrás de nós. Ele não me deu a chance de tirar a roupa. Suas mãos estavam em cima de mim, desabotoando minha camisa, arrancando-a, e acariciando meus mamilos.  
Estiquei-me e abri sua calça, empurrando-a para baixo. Então ele me jogou na cama, subindo em cima de mim.  
Eu abri minhas pernas embaixo dele, levantando meus quadris, friccionando nossos membros. Ele beijou meu pescoço, sussurrando o quanto ele sentia minha falta, o quanto ele precisava de mim.  
— Harry... — Eu senti seu pênis roçando contra minha coxa.  
Ele moveu lentamente sua boca para o meu peito, girando a língua em um dos meus mamilos enquanto acariciava o outro. Seus beijos viajaram mais e mais, todo o caminho até as minhas coxas.  
Fechei os olhos quando ele pressionou sua língua contra a minha glande, quando ele provocativamente arremessou-a contra mim em círculos lentos e sensuais.   
— Ahhhh... — Eu tentei apertar minhas pernas fechadas, mas ele as fixou no colchão e olhou para mim.  
— Louis... — Sua voz era baixa.  
— Sim?  
Ele circulou a sua mão em volta do meu pau, tornando-o inchado de prazer.   
— Diga-me que eu possuo isso. — Fechei os olhos quando ele aumentou a pressão, esfregando o polegar ao redor da minha glande. — Diga-me que eu possuo o seu corpo, que você é meu, Louis.  
— Sim... — Eu me contorci debaixo de sua mão. — Sim...  
— Diga isso. — Ele me impediu de me mexer. — Eu preciso que você diga isso.  
Arrepios viajaram para cima e para baixo na minha espinha e eu finalmente olhei para ele. — Sim... Eu sou seu. Todo seu.  
Ele sorriu e pressionou sua cabeça entre as minhas pernas de novo, devorando-me, fazendo-me gritar no topo dos meus pulmões, mas ele não me deixou gozar.  
Em vez disso, ele me virou.   
— Fique de quatro.  
Prendi a respiração e, lentamente obedeci, e a próxima coisa que eu senti foi ele apalpando minha bunda, beijando o seu caminho pela minha espinha.  
Senti sua língua deslizar sobre a minha entrada, logo a forçando para dentro de mim. Me devorando.  
— Eu ainda não reivindiquei cada centímetro de você... — disse ele, apertando minhas bochechas severamente. — Mas eu vou guardar isso para quando eu achar que você esteja pronto... — Eu murmurei enquanto ele deslizava para dentro de mim centímetro por centímetro, fazendo-me inclinar para frente. Ele seguro meu cabelo e me puxou para trás, sussurrando. — Vai ter a mesma sensação que isso... Talvez ainda melhor...  
— Ahhhh...  
— E quando isso acontecer, você vai me deixar gozar dentro de você... — Sua outra mão deslizou para o meu pau, me masturbando. — Eu quero que você sinta cada última gota...  
— Harry. — Agarrei os lençóis.  
— Sim?  
Eu não respondi. Eu não podia.  
Ele estava batendo em minha bunda enquanto ele estocava dentro de mim, dando-me isso rude enquanto ele sussurrava meu nome.  
Encontrei-o impulso por impulso, incapaz de deixar de lado o lençol, e quando eu me senti aproximando da borda, chegando perto, enquanto ele me masturbava no mesmo ritmo das estocadas, ele me negou mais uma vez.  
Ele saiu de mim, fazendo-me gemer, e então ele me fez encará-lo mais uma vez. Enterrando-se imediatamente dentro de mim, ele me olhou nos olhos, lentamente deslizando seu pau para trás e para frente, sufocando meus gritos com a boca.  
Senti seu pau pulsando dentro de mim, senti meus músculos apertando enquanto ele amaldiçoava contra meus lábios e quando trancamos olhares novamente, ambos gozamos ao mesmo tempo.  
Eu caí para frente contra o seu peito, ofegante.  
— Harry, eu... — Ele me interrompeu com um beijo.   
— Eu também te amo...  
Ficamos deitados ali, conectados pelo o que parecia uma eternidade, ele passava os dedos pelo meu cabelo, eu esfregava as mãos contra o peito dele.  
— Você está bem? — Ele perguntou.  
—Sim... — Ele saiu da cama e se levantou para jogar fora o preservativo.   
— Venha aqui.  
Eu não podia me mover. Eu ainda estava me sentindo fraco do meu último orgasmo.  
Ele balançou a cabeça e deslizou as mãos por baixo de minhas coxas, pegando-me e carregando-me para fora do quarto, verificando cada porta que passamos. Quando chegamos ao banheiro ele me pôs no chão.  
— Eu não acho que eu posso ficar de pé tempo suficiente para um banho... — Eu sussurrei.  
Ele me ignorou e ligou a torneira da banheira.   
— Nós não vamos tomar um banho. — Ele me pegou e gentilmente me colocou na banheira. Inclinando-se atrás de mim, ele agarrou uma cumbuca vazia e encheu-a com água morna. Então ele gentilmente derramou sobre a minha cabeça. Ele pegou um pouco de xampu da prateleira e esguichou algumas gotas no meu cabelo, ensaboando-o.  
Ouvi-o a me fazer perguntas, algo sobre como eu estava me sentindo ou se eu queria falar com ele sobre o que quer que eu tivesse em minha mente, mas como seus dedos continuaram a massagear o meu couro cabeludo, tudo ficou escuro.

***

Eu acordei na cama, sozinho.  
Não havia recado de Harry, e todas as suas roupas tinham desaparecido.  
Eu estava começando a pensar que ter feito sexo com ele era tudo um sonho, mas eu vi a carteira dele em cima da minha mesa de cabeceira. Eu puxei as cobertas de cima de mim e sorri uma vez que eu vi que ele tinha me vestido.  
Eu fiz meu caminho para fora do quarto e pelo corredor até onde ele estava de pé em minha varanda fumando um charuto.  
— Desde quando você fuma? — Eu dei um passo por trás dele.  
— Eu não faço com muita frequência... — disse ele. — Só quando eu preciso pensar.  
Eu balancei a cabeça e olhei para o céu à noite, mas de repente o senti me puxando contra ele.  
— Você não vai perguntar o que eu estou pensando? — Ele sorriu. — Certamente você tem perguntas.  
— Eu tenho, Liam.  
— Podemos falar sobre isso.  
— Agora?  
— Se é isso que você quer... — Ele largou o charuto e me levou até uma cadeira, me puxando para o seu colo. — Há quanto tempo você sabe sobre isso?  
— Algumas semanas...  
— Hmmm. — Eu balancei minha cabeça.   
— Bach e Greenwood sabem quem você realmente é?  
— Eles sabem.  
— Então, por que você tem que esconder isso de todos os outros?  
— Estimado advogado ou não, ninguém quer aceitar alguém que tem uma história nos jornais... Faz uma empresa de alto perfil ficar mal. — Ele beijou a parte de trás do meu ombro.  
— Como era Emma? — Ele suspirou, olhando para mim.   
— Ela era perfeita... — Eu pensei em uma maneira de mudar de assunto, mas ele continuou falando. — Ela odiava quando eu ia para o trabalho, e ela me implorava para ir às vezes, então eu a levava... — Sua voz era baixa. — E então eu não conseguia ter qualquer trabalho feito, porque o parque ficava do outro lado da rua e ela sempre queria brincar... Sempre.  
— Ela o seguia em casa? — Eu perguntei.  
— Ela era a minha sombra. Ela viria dormir no sofá se eu estivesse trabalhando, e se ela me visse sair da sala para atender uma chamada, ela iria cruzar os braços e olhar ofendida se eu não a convidasse para ouvir. — Ele soltou uma risada curta, mas ele não disse mais nada.  
— Posso te perguntar uma coisa? — Debrucei-me contra seu peito.   
— Se eu disser que não, eu não acho que vai impedi-lo...  
— Para onde vamos a partir daqui?  
— O que você quer dizer?  
— Quero dizer... O que acontece agora com a gente? — Ele olhou para mim, confuso.   
— Nós?  
— Estamos em um relacionamento? Você vai ficar comigo ou você vai voltar para o Date-Match?   
Ele olhou para mim por um longo tempo.   
— Eu não posso ficar em Nova York, Louis. Eu acho que você pode entender por que...  
— Você não tinha planos de ficar além dessa noite, não é?  
— Não.  
— E você vai embora de manhã?  
— Sim. — Ele tentou beijar meu cabelo, mas eu me afastei.   
— Então, isso foi algum tipo de forma de se corrigir com o Louis antes de ir para casa? Dizer todas as coisas certas para que você possa se sentir melhor sobre si mesmo quando você for embora?  
— Eu queria que você soubesse que eu te amava antes de eu ir para casa.  
— E para conseguir algum sexo extra, é claro.   
— É claro. — Ele sorriu, mas eu não retornei seu sorriso.  
— Eu lhe disse para não levantar minhas esperanças, Harry. — Eu dei um passo para trás. — E você fez isso de qualquer maneira.  
— O que você quer que eu faça, Louis? Morar com você? Fodidamente te propor?  
— Eu quero que você fique... E se você não pode ficar, eu quero que você saia... Agora.  
— Louis...  
— Agora. — eu disse. — Nós ainda podemos ser amigos, mas eu não quero...  
— Pare. — Ele me puxou para perto e pressionou sua boca contra a minha. — Nós somos mais do que amigos... Nós sempre fomos. Eu simplesmente não posso ficar com você agora. — Eu abri minha boca para protestar, mas ele me beijou de novo e de novo, sussurrando enquanto ele envolvia minha cintura. — Eu realmente preferiria passar o resto da noite na cama e não discutindo...


	18. Chapter 18

Sobrestar (v.): Suspender procedimentos: suspender a atividade de um tribunal, legislatura, ou comitê indefinidamente.

 

Louis  
Semanas mais tardes...

 

Eu estava na ponta dos pés nos bastidores, inclinando a cabeça em direção ao teto, ensaiando o movimento final da produção uma última vez. Eu deveria estar feliz e sorridente, radiante com o fato de que eu estava prestes a estrear no papel principal em uma produção da Companhia de Balé de Nova York, mas eu não estava. Longe disso.  
Eu me sentia sozinho, e eu sabia que nenhuma quantidade de aplausos ou elogios levaria esses sentimentos para longe.  
Eu ainda estava pendurado em meus últimos momentos com Harry: o sexo de manhã cedo no chuveiro, o sexo contra a minha porta, o sexo no carro no caminho para o aeroporto. (E houve também a brincadeira final no banheiro do aeroporto...) Ele disse que me amava a cada vez, que ele não queria me deixar, mas ele deixou mesmo assim.  
Nosso relacionamento foi agora rebaixado a conversas ao telefone toda noite, recapitulando nossos dias, gozando entre as fantasias de cada um, mas não era o suficiente. E eu sabia que não ia ser suficiente para mim por muito mais tempo.  
Eu precisava dele aqui.  
— Quarenta minutos, pessoal! — Um assistente de palco passou por mim. — Em seus lugares em quarenta minutos!  
Eu respirei fundo e caminhei até um espelho que estava pendurado perto da ala. Olhando fixamente para mim, eu olhei além do traje de hoje à noite, um rosto branco reluzente que parecia que tinha sido arrancado de um sonho: cristais reluzentes enfeitando cada centímetro do collant e minha faixa de penas na cabeça era muito mais delineada e em camadas do que a que eu tinha usado em Durham.  
— Louis? — Disse uma voz familiar atrás de mim.  
— Mãe? — Eu me virei. — O que você está fazendo nos bastidores?  
— Queríamos vir e lhe dizer boa sorte pessoalmente. — Ela acenou para o meu pai.  
— Obrigado...  
— Nós também queremos que você saiba que, apesar de ainda desejarmos que você siga a faculdade de direito, estamos muito orgulhosos de você, por perseguir seus próprios sonhos. — Eu sorri.   
— Obrigado, mais uma vez.  
— E também estamos muito, muito honrados em ter você como nosso filho, porque você é uma inspiração para todos os estudantes universitários que irão comparecer às urnas nas eleições deste ano, alunos que têm sonhos e ambições semelhantes em relação a carreiras nas artes.  
— O quê?  
— Você filmou tudo isso? — Ela se virou para o repórter atrás de nós que estava fechando seu dispositivo. — Certifique-se de usar a última parte como um slogan para o próximo comercial.  
— Sério?  
— O quê? — Ela encolheu os ombros. — Eu quis dizer cada palavra que eu disse, mas também é bom registrá-lo, você não acha?  
Eu não me incomodei em responder.  
Meu pai se aproximou e me abraçou, posando para uma foto de oportunidade falsa, mas quando o fotógrafo se afastou, ele sorriu.  
— Estou feliz por você, Louis. — disse ele. — Acho que aqui é onde você pertence.  
— Você só está dizendo isso porque acha que eu estar aqui significa que não vou atrapalhar a campanha em casa.  
— Não, eu tenho certeza que estar aqui significa que você não vai atrapalhar a campanha em casa. — Ele riu. — Mas eu ainda estou feliz por você.  
— Quão reconfortante...  
— É verdade. — minha mãe entrou na conversa. — Estamos animados por você.  
— Senhoras e senhores, estamos prestes a começar o nosso show em exatamente uma hora! — Sr. Ashcroft berrou. — Se você não é uma bailarina, um dançarino, ou um assistente de palco, por favor, encontre o caminho para fora do meu palco. Agora!   
Meus pais me abraçaram, segurando-me por um longo tempo. Quando eles largaram, eles se revezaram beijando minha bochecha antes de se afastarem.  
Eu ajustei minha faixa na cabeça uma última vez e verifiquei meu telefone. Com certeza, havia um e-mail.   
Harry.

Assunto: Boa sorte.  
Desculpe-me por não estar presente na sua primeira noite de abertura, mas estou ansioso para ouvir como foi hoje à noite quando você me ligar. Tenho certeza que você vai ser muito memorável para todos na plateia.  
– Harry.  
PS – Eu sinto sua falta.

Assunto: Re: Boa sorte.  
Eu não vou te ligar esta noite. Você deveria estar aqui. Vou pensar sobre contar para você como foi, na semana que vem.  
– Louis.  
PS - Você "sentindo a minha falta" seria muito mais convincente se o assunto do e-mail que você enviou há duas horas não tivesse sido "Sinto falta da sua bunda."

Assunto: Re: Re: Boa sorte.  
Eu sei que eu deveria estar aí. Daí o pedido de desculpas acima mencionado. E você vai me ligar.  
– Harry  
PS - Eu sinto falta de ambos.

Assunto: Re: Re: Re: Boa sorte.  
Eu realmente queria que você estivesse aqui...   
– Louis

Eu desliguei meu telefone para não trocar mais mensagens com ele. Eu precisava me concentrar.  
Todos os ensaios e aulas de dança que eu tive ao longo dos últimos 22 anos me trouxeram para este momento. Em 36 minutos, o meu desempenho seria exposto para uma das maiores audiências no mundo da dança.  
Isso atrairia críticas dos mais dedicados críticos, os maiores admiradores do ballet, e os periódicos veiculariam as primeiras críticas que poderiam garantir o sucesso ou o fracasso do restante da temporada. Mas agora, neste momento, nada disso importava.  
Este era o meu sonho, que eu estava finalmente vivendo, e eu só podia ter certeza de que eu faria o melhor possível.  
— Você está pronto, Sr. Tomlinson? — Ashcroft colocou as mãos sobre meus ombros. — Está pronto para mostrar a essa cidade que é a esse lugar que você pertence? — Eu balancei a cabeça.   
— Sim, muito, senhor.  
— Bom, porque eu estou pronto para que eles vejam isso também. — Ele bateu palmas acima da cabeça, sinalizando para que o resto dos dançarinos circulasse.  
— Senhoras e senhores, a noite está oficialmente aberta. — disse ele. — Vocês trabalharam duro durante meses, dedicando-se por cada hora necessária e mais algumas, e eu acredito que a execução de hoje de O Lago dos Cisnes será a melhor que este público vai ver na vida. — Ele fez uma pausa. — Se não for, eu vou ter certeza de que vocês paguem por isso no ensaio de amanhã de manhã.  
Houve gemidos. Nós sabíamos que ele não estava brincando.  
— Eu vou estar sentado na varanda no centro do palco, e eu não vou lhes dar uma palma, nenhum indício de aplausos, se o show não for nada menos do que perfeito. Estamos entendidos?  
— Sim, senhor. — Nós murmuramos coletivamente, ainda intimidados por seu poder.  
— Ótimo. Tomem seus lugares agora. — Ele se afastou de nós e estalou os dedos. — Deixem-me orgulhoso.  
Assumi meu lugar no centro do palco e virei de costas para a cortina com as minhas mãos levantadas acima da cabeça. Ouvi a orquestra dando a seus instrumentos uma afinação final, o pianista repetindo o refrão que ele errou no ensaio desta manhã, e então eu ouvi o silêncio.  
Um silêncio ensurdecedor.  
As luzes piscaram na galeria, lentas no início, em seguida, mais rápido, e tudo ficou escuro.  
Cinco... Quatro... Três... Dois...   
O pianista tocou a primeira estrofe da composição e as cortinas subiram, direcionando o brilho dos holofotes para as minhas costas.  
O corpo do cisne, vinte bailarinos com vestes completamente brancos, formaram um círculo em volta de mim, e ficaram na ponta dos pés, inclinando a cabeça para trás. Então eu lentamente me virei para o público, parando, observando todos aqueles rostos sem nome, e depois eu me perdi em meu próprio mundo.  
Eu era o Rei dos Cisnes, e estava me apaixonando por um príncipe à primeira vista, dançando com ele debaixo de uma esfera de luzes brilhantes, dizendo que ele precisava jurar seu amor por mim se quisesse quebrar o meu feitiço do lago.  
Os suspiros da plateia podiam ser ouvidos sobre a música, mas eu mantive meu foco.  
Eu perfeitamente passei de doce cisne branco, que queria apenas se apaixonar, para o preto, o cisne mal, que só queria impedir que isso acontecesse.  
Eu representei amor, desgosto e devastação ao longo de duas horas, sem parar para recuperar o fôlego, nunca perdendo uma batida.  
Na cena final, onde o amor da minha vida jura morrer comigo, ao invés de honrar a sua promessa equivocada ao cisne negro, eu não posso evitar me desviar da coreografia.  
Em vez de tomar sua mão e deixá-lo me levar para a "água", eu pulei em seus braços, deixando-o me segurar no alto para que todos os outros cisnes vissem. E então nós giramos em direção ao esquecimento, "morrendo" juntos.  
A música começou a diminuir, meio sombria, meio leve, e as luzes se apagaram. Encerrando tudo com escuridão.  
E silêncio.  
De repente, um aplauso estridente surgiu a partir da audiência e uma coleção de elogios... “Bravo!” “Bis!” “Bravíssimo!” ecoaram pelas paredes.  
As luzes do palco foram acesas e eu fiz uma reverência, olhando para um mar de rostos entretidos: Sr. Petrova estava à frente e no centro, balançando a cabeça enquanto aplaudia, murmurando: “Bom trabalho, bom trabalho." Minha mãe estava secando uma lágrima de seus olhos e olhando para o meu pai, dizendo: "Esse é o nosso filho." Mesmo Sr. Ashcroft, ainda de cara fechada, estava de pé, aplaudindo, parando assim que seus olhos encontraram os meus.  
"Bravo." Ele murmurou antes de se afastar.  
Eu mantive um sorriso estampado em meu rosto enquanto fiz uma varredura no local, procurando a única pessoa que eu queria, a única pessoa que eu precisava ver, mas ele não estava lá.  
— Obrigado, Senhoras e Senhores por participarem da nossa noite de abertura... — uma das diretoras disse quando subiu ao palco. — Como manda a nossa tradição em noites de abertura, vamos agora apresentar os membros da nossa equipe para vocês...  
Tentei focar nas apresentações, me concentrar em outra pessoa que não fosse Harry, mas quando eu estava levantando minha cabeça de outra reverência, eu o vi.  
Ele estava lá na primeira fila, no último assento do lado esquerdo. Ele estava olhando para mim e sorrindo, murmurando, "Parabéns."  
— E por último, mas não menos importante, o nosso protagonista da noite e novo dançarino aqui no NYCB – Louis Tomlinson! — Disse a diretora no microfone, e o público aplaudiu ruidosamente.  
— Senhor Tomlinson? — Ela me cutucou, sussurrando. — Senhor Tomlinson, você precisa fazer a sua reverência final e deixar o palco...  
Eu não me movi. Eu continuei olhando para Harry.  
— Senhor Tomlinson? — Ela sussurrou, mais incisivamente agora. — Faça uma reverência e vá para os bastidores... Agora...   
Afastei-me dela e fui direto em direção a Harry, levando o meu tempo para descer os degraus laterais do palco. Eu estava na frente dele, olhando diretamente em seus olhos, ignorando os murmúrios confusos da multidão.  
A diretora disse mais algumas palavras, Sr. Ashcroft deu seus cumprimentos, e as cortinas fecharam sem mim.  
Quando o público deu um aplauso final e começou a sair da sala, eu finalmente encontrei a minha voz.  
— Eu pensei que você disse que não viria... — Eu sussurrei. — Você veio aqui só para ver meu show ou você vai ficar um pouco mais?  
— Eu vou ficar um pouco mais.  
— Isso significa permanentemente?  
— Não. — Ele limpou minhas lágrimas. — Isso significa que eu vou ficar aqui até você perceber o quão terrível esta cidade é, até que você esteja pronto para ir embora.  
— Eu assinei um contrato de três anos.  
— Todo contrato é negociável. — Ele sorriu e me puxou para os seus braços. — E se você não pedir desculpas por arruinar os créditos finais hoje à noite, eles poderiam colocar em risco o cumprimento dele e demiti-lo...  
— Onde você vai trabalhar? — Eu perguntei. — Você vai exercer a advocacia? Você pode advogar? — Ele beijou meus lábios.   
— Eu vou ensinar na Universidade de Nova York.  
— O quê? — Meu coração sentiu imediatamente pelos futuros alunos. — Por quê?  
— O que quer dizer com ‘por que’?  
— Você é um péssimo professor, Harry... Todos os estagiários da GBS odiavam você.  
— Eu não dou a mínima.  
— Estou falando sério... — Eu estava realmente preocupado. — Eu acho que você deveria reconsiderar. Ensinar não é para qualquer um, então...  
— Primeiro de tudo. — disse ele, cortando-me e apertando seu abraço em volta de mim. — Eu sou um fodidamente ótimo professor. Depende apenas do assunto... — Ele arrastou seu dedo em meus lábios. — Lembro-me de ensiná-lo a fazer algo muito bem...  
Eu corei.  
— Em segundo lugar, a última vez que verifiquei, todos os estagiários na GBS eram bastante incontroláveis e eram burros como pedras... Todos com exceção de um.  
— Aquele que era um fodido mentiroso?  
— Sim... — disse ele. — Aquele.  
— Ouvi dizer que ele quebrou todas as regras. — Eu levei minha mão até seu rosto. — Ouvi dizer que ele acabou com sua regra um jantar, uma noite, sem repetições...  
— Eu tenho certeza que ele não acabou.  
— É mesmo? — Eu estreitei os olhos para ele. — Ainda está acontecendo? Esse ainda é o seu lema pessoal?  
— Até certo ponto... — disse ele, pressionando seus lábios contra os meus. — Já que eu ainda gosto como isso soa, e vou namorar apenas com ele de agora em diante, eu vou substituir a palavra ‘um’ por ‘mais’...


	19. Epílogo

New York, New York

 

Harry

Seis anos mais tarde...

 

Eu estava na frente de uma sala de aula na Universidade de Nova York, contando os segundos, perguntando-me por que eu tinha concordado com isso.  
— Alguma pergunta? — Eu olhei para o meu relógio. Várias mãos voaram para o ar. — Eu só vou responder três. — Eu apontei para uma jovem mulher na primeira fila. — Sim, você. Qual a sua dúvida?  
— Hum... — Ela corou. — Bom dia, Professor Styles. Meu nome é...  
— Eu não me importo qual é o seu nome. Qual é a sua pergunta?  
— É que já faz cerca de duas semanas desde que o semestre começou e você ainda não nos deu um plano de ensino... — Eu ignorei-a e apontei para um atleta na fila de trás.  
— Sim?  
— Você também não nos disse quais os livros que precisamos comprar...  
— Alguém nesta sala de aula sabe a definição da palavra pergunta? — Eu escolhi o último aluno, uma ruiva sentada perto da janela. — Sim?  
— É verdade que seremos obrigados a nos revezar para trazer-lhe café todos os dias?  
Olhei para a caneca de café na minha mesa e para a lista de presença que marcava o aluno que o trouxe hoje.  
— Não é uma exigência. — eu disse pegando a caneca. — Mas se você perder o seu dia de me trazer café, vou garantir que todos nesta classe arrependam-se.  
Eles gemeram coletivamente e balançaram a cabeça. Alguns deles ainda tinham as mãos levantadas, mas eu já tinha oficialmente acabado por hoje.  
— Leiam as páginas 153 a 260 da impressão até a próxima aula. Eu espero que vocês saibam os prós e contras de cada caso. Classe dispensada.  
Saí, sem dizer mais nada. Quando entrei no meu carro, vi um novo e-mail no meu celular.

Assunto: Banheiro.  
Obrigado por me enviar esse bilhete muito inadequado com minhas flores hoje. Todos no meu grupo agora sabem que você e eu ainda temos que transar no nosso banheiro novinho em folha.  
Por que você é tão ridículo?  
– Louis.

Assunto: Re: Banheiro.  
De nada pelas flores. Espero que tenha gostado delas.  
E isso não era um "bilhete" que lhe enviei. É uma exigência que está prestes a ser abordada dentro de algumas horas.  
Por que você nega que você ama isso?  
– Harry.

Eu podia imaginá-lo revirando os olhos enquanto lia a minha última mensagem, então eu acelerei meu carro e corri de volta para a nossa casa.  
Mesmo que eu tivesse passado os últimos seis anos aqui, eu ainda estava construindo minha tolerância para as coisas que antes eu odiava, coisas que agora me incomodavam cada vez menos, mas eu ainda tinha um longo caminho a percorrer.  
Algumas memórias nunca podem ser substituídas...  
Louis estava completamente cativado e encantado por esta cidade, no entanto. Enquanto ele não estava constantemente em turnê com a companhia de balé, ele estava insistindo que nós experimentássemos todos os restaurantes, teatros e atrações turísticas possíveis, tentando fazer com que eu me apaixonasse por tudo novamente.  
Eu estacionei na frente do nosso triplex de tijolos recém-adquirido no Brooklyn, e subi os degraus.  
— Louis? — Eu disse enquanto abria a porta. — Você está aqui?  
— Sim. — Ele chamou à distância. — E eu não estou no banheiro.  
— Você estará eventualmente. — Eu andei pelo corredor, parando quando o vi pendurando outro quadro em seu escritório.  
As paredes estavam cobertas com fotos dele em pé no centro do palco, uma imagem diferente para cada noite em que ele abriu um show.  
— Eu preciso mandar construir outro quarto para você e suas fotos? — Eu perguntei. — Você está ficando sem espaço.  
— Não, eu acho que essa é a última.  
— Você ainda vai se aposentar no final do mês? — Eu dei um passo atrás dele e beijei seu pescoço. — Ou você já mudou de ideia?  
— Eu não vou mudar de ideia. — Ele virou-se para me encarar. — Eu acho que é hora de me concentrar em algo novo.  
— Tornar-se a nova versão do Sr. Ashcroft quando você ensina?  
— Eu não vou ser tão ruim assim. — disse ele. — Mas eu preciso de uma pausa, como você disse, eu acho que...  
Eu balancei a cabeça. Eu tinha sido extremamente solidário ao longo de sua carreira profissional, viajando com ele para fora do país para ver alguns dos shows, contratando um massagista pessoal que estivesse ao seu alcance, e documentando todas as suas realizações que apareciam nos jornais.  
Mas eu recentemente notei uma mudança, uma mudança em sua atitude: embora ele estivesse feliz quando ia para os ensaios, ainda mais feliz quando me falava sobre coisas novas que a companhia estava tentando, ele parecia estar mais interessado em uma vida fora da companhia, então eu sugeri que ele fizesse uma pequena pausa.  
Eu ainda estava tentando descobrir como ele havia interpretado a minha sugestão de "pequena pausa" como uma "aposentadoria".  
— Eu amei dançar na Rússia. — Ele sorriu, apontando para a foto. — Você se lembra disso?  
— Eu me lembro disso... — Eu disse, continuando meu ataque a seu pescoço, deslizando a minha mão sob a camiseta. Ele murmurou enquanto eu esfregava meu polegar ao redor de seu mamilo, e gentilmente mordia sua pele. Mas então ele se afastou. — Na verdade, eu preciso que você envie pelo fax minha carta revisada para a companhia... Eu tenho que avisá-los oficialmente às cinco horas.  
— Depois do banheiro. — Apertei sua mão. — Ainda temos quatro horas.  
Ele revirou os olhos, mas cedeu, me seguindo para o banheiro.  
Liguei a água e tirei suas roupas.  
— Se você está tão decidido em se aposentar dos espetáculos e apenas ensinar, vamos ter mais tempo para passar juntos.  
— Mais tempo para você me convencer a deixar Nova York?  
— Nós não temos realmente uma razão para ficar. — eu disse, enfiando os dedos por seus cabelos. — Se você vai ensinar, você pode viajar diariamente.  
— E se eu não for ensinar? Se eu, em vez disso, decidir continuar a dançar?  
— Eu vou comprar bilhetes da temporada. — Eu segurei seu rosto em minhas mãos, erguendo a sobrancelha. — Eu nunca pedi para você se aposentar, Louis... Eu só acho que você precisa de uma pausa. Você não tirou uma semana de folga em mais de seis anos...  
— Eu vou dar um tempo...  
— Isso vai durar mais do que dois dias?  
— Muito mais que isso...  
— Duas semanas?  
— Vão ser pelo menos nove meses...  
— O quê? — Eu recuei, chocado. Nós tínhamos parado de usar camisinha, uma vez que passamos a morar juntos, mas ele ainda tomava anticoncepcional. — O que você está querendo dizer, Louis?  
— Eu estou dizendo que você vai ser pai... — disse ele, quase sussurrando. — E eu acho que isso é uma razão boa o suficiente para nós ficarmos...  
Fiquei em silêncio por alguns segundos, pressionando a palma da mão contra a sua barriga lisa.  
— Você está bem? — Ele perguntou. — Isso é algo que você não queria? Eu queria dizer a você hoje de manhã, mas você estava com pressa, então... — Cortei-o com um beijo profundo e puxei-o para mais perto, esfregando as minhas mãos em suas costas nuas.  
— Estou mais do que bem... — Eu olhei nos olhos dele. — Isso é algo que eu queria...  
— Eu te amo. — ele murmurou contra os meus lábios.  
— Eu te amo. — eu lhe disse de volta. Sem fôlego, ele encostou-se à porta do chuveiro, enquanto eu retirava minhas roupas.  
— Você pode enviar minha carta agora? Seria realmente bom se, pela primeira vez, eu não estivesse atrasado para fazer algo porque você não tem autocontrole e estava muito ocupado me fodendo.  
— Eu definitivamente vou enviar sua carta pelo fax... — Eu chupei seu lábio na minha boca e apertei a sua bunda. — Depois do banho.  
Ele tentou escapar mais uma vez, mas eu o prendi contra a parede e o beijei até seu corpo ficar mole.  
Afastando-me enquanto ele engasgava por ar, eu levantei a perna dele em volta da minha cintura e deslizei meu pau dentro dele, centímetro por centímetro.  
Seus braços foram ao redor do meu pescoço quando ele inclinou seus quadris para cima, enquanto eu agarrava seus lados e o puxava para mim.  
— Quando voltarmos do jantar... — Eu sussurrei e passei a mão por seu estômago até seu pau, girando meu polegar em torno de sua glande. — Eu vou te foder até você não aguentar mais... — Ele gemeu e arrastou as unhas em minha pele.  
— Ahhh...  
— Agora que você está parado, eu vou ficar dentro de você todos os dias...  
— Harry... — Senti seu corpo enrijecer e levantei sua outra perna em volta da minha cintura, pressionando-o ainda mais até o talo.  
— Todos os dias...  
Ele se apertou firme no meu pau e pulsou contra mim, então eu o segurei firme e vi quando ele chegou ao seu orgasmo, enquanto ele se deixava gozar completamente.  
Mordendo seu lábio inferior, eu o segurei perto de mim enquanto eu gozava segundos atrás dele.  
— Louis... — Olhei em seus olhos, e nós dois permanecemos entrelaçados por vários segundos enquanto a água do chuveiro derramava sobre nós.  
— Eu te odeio às vezes... — ele sussurrou, apontando para eu soltar as suas pernas.  
— Eu também te amo. — Eu gentilmente o coloquei no chão.  
Peguei uma bucha, e, lentamente a corri por seu corpo, parando quando cheguei a seu estômago.  
— Você já foi ao médico?  
— Não. — ele balançou a cabeça. — Eu só fiz um teste... Eu vou lá amanhã.  
— Nós vamos lá amanhã.  
Ele olhou como se ele fosse dizer alguma coisa, mas ele simplesmente gemeu quando eu pressionei a bucha contra suas coxas.  
— Aqui... — disse ele, pegando uma bucha diferente quando eu tinha acabado. — Deixe-me...  
— Não. — Eu agarrei-lhe o pulso e apontei para o banco do chuveiro. — Você pode se sentar.  
— O quê?  
— Vá se sentar.  
— Sério? — Ele cruzou os braços e estreitou os olhos para mim. — Você não vai me permitir devolver o favor, porque eu estou grávido? É isso o que é?  
— Sim. — Lavei meu peito. — Isso é exatamente o que é. — Ele suspirou.  
— Harry...  
— Eu não posso perder outro. — Eu olhei nos olhos dele. — Eu não quero que você faça coisa alguma.  
Balançando a cabeça lentamente, ele deu um passo para trás e se sentou no banco, mantendo o olhar fixo no meu.  
Quando terminei, eu desliguei a água e envolvi-o em uma toalha. Segurando sua mão, eu o levei para o nosso quarto.  
— Eu preciso colocar uma folha de capa sobre a sua carta? — Eu perguntei.  
— Não, mas se você está em um estado de humor prestativo, eu preferiria se ignorássemos seu jantar da faculdade hoje à noite.  
— Isso não vai acontecer. — Revirei os olhos e o agarrei para fora da cama. — Você tem tempo de sobra para se preparar para isso. Eu estarei de volta.  
Ignorando seus suspiros profundos, saí da sala e me dirigi para o meu escritório em casa. Este, também, estava coberto de quadros de seus shows de balé. E, para meu grande aborrecimento, ele colocou uma foto nossa beijando logo acima da minha mesa, uma imagem que sempre encontrou o seu caminho até lá, não importa quantas vezes eu colocasse o meu diploma de licenciatura em Direito enquadrada lá.  
Liguei o aparelho de fax e tirei a bandeja, parando uma vez quando eu realmente lia sua carta:

Caro Sr. Ashcroft, equipe de NYCB e corte atual,  
Eu estou escrevendo esta carta para renunciar oficialmente como dançarino principal da empresa. Como discutimos anteriormente, eu gostaria de assumir um papel mais instrutivo por pelo menos dois anos, em que eu estarei perseguindo alguns sonhos pessoais meus. Tenho plena intenção de retornar ao palco uma vez que o tempo for certo, mas, neste momento atual, eu preciso fazer o que é melhor para mim e minha futura família.  
\- Louis Tomlinson

***

Louis

 

Eu ajustei meu cinto de segurança e olhei para Harry.  
— Quanto tempo você pretende ficar neste evento hoje à noite?  
— Até que acabe. — Revirei os olhos, pensando no último jantar da faculdade maçante que tínhamos comparecido. Metade dos premiados estavam dormindo depois de uma hora da cerimônia.  
— Você foi nomeado para um prêmio ou algo assim? — Eu perguntei.  
— O que faz você pensar que alguém sequer me nomearia para um prêmio?  
— Levando em conta que de alguma forma você conseguiu vencer ‘Professor do Ano’ três vezes seguidas, eu tenho certeza que isso não é impossível.  
— Não. — ele sorriu. — O banquete do Professor do Ano é na próxima semana.  
— E hoje é...?  
— Isso importa? — Ele colocou a mão na minha coxa, esfregando-a com cuidado. — Eu quero que você esteja aqui. Quando você planeja dizer a seus pais que você está grávido?  
— Amanhã... Você vai contar para alguém? — Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos.  
— Jessica.  
— Jessica? — Eu ri. — Sério?  
— Sério. — disse ele. — Ela é uma boa amiga.  
Eu não podia negar isso. Mesmo que uma vez ela tenha tido uma paixão implacável por ele, ela tinha feito nada mais do que nos apoiar desde que nos mudamos para Nova York. Ela ligava uma vez por mês para dizer Olá, mas também para pedir a ele conselhos amorosos. Ela até me pediu algumas vezes.  
Entrando com o carro numa garagem, ele olhou para mim.  
— Você parou de tomar pílulas anticoncepcionais meses atrás, não é? — Eu balancei a cabeça. — Por quê?  
— Porque você falou sobre o desejo de ter um filho mais do que você jamais vai admitir...  
— Eu disse que eu queria que você tivesse uma carreira, para conseguir tudo o que você queria em primeiro lugar.  
— Eu tenho. — eu disse enquanto ele colocava o carro no estacionamento. Ele segurou meu rosto com as mãos e olhou para mim, olhando no fundo dos meus olhos. Ele abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas houve uma batida repentina na janela. O manobrista.  
Ele suspirou e se inclinou para trás, deixando um homem num smoking branco pegar as chaves e outro homem abriu a porta do carro para eu sair.  
— Desfrute da sua noite. — os dois disseram em uníssono.  
Harry me puxou para perto e fizemos um passeio ao longo de uma passarela que foi decorada com luzes brilhantes. Quando nos aproximamos da entrada de vidro do restaurante, um anfitrião acenou para nós.  
— Boa noite, Sr. Styles. — ele disse enquanto abria as portas. — Senhor Tomlinson.  
— Boa noite. — eu disse, me perguntando como ele sabia meu nome.  
Eu senti Harry beijando meu cabelo enquanto entrávamos num lugar mal iluminado onde os clientes estavam sentados ao redor de mesas cobertas de toalhas brancas.  
Ele me levou até um local perto das janelas e puxou minha cadeira.  
Olhei ao redor da sala, notando que os sinais habituais de um encontro de uma faculdade top de linha estavam longe de ser encontradas. Nenhum dos rostos parecia familiar, e não havia menção especial de qualquer coisa relacionada NYU no menu do restaurante.  
Quando me virei para enfrentar Harry novamente, para lhe perguntar o que estava acontecendo, eu notei que ele tinha colocado uma pequena caixa preta no centro da mesa.  
— Eu ia esperar até depois do jantar... — Ele pegou as minhas duas mãos e meu coração parou. — Mas... — Tudo ao meu redor ficou turvo e eu respirei fundo várias vezes.  
— Mas o quê?  
— Eu quero que você tenha isso agora. Eu acho que eu tenho sido muito paciente em relação a este assunto, então...  
— Sim. — Deixei suas mãos irem. — Eu digo sim... Posso abri-lo? — Ele sorriu.  
— Claro.  
Tomei um último suspiro antes de abrir a caixa, antes de retirar a...  
— Pulseira? — Eu perguntei, tentando manter um sorriso no meu rosto enquanto eu observava a pulseira de ouro com as brilhantes sapatilhas de diamante.  
— Sim. — Ele balançou a cabeça, sorrindo. — Você mencionou querer ter uma dessas, há duas semanas, então eu pensei que com sua notícia sobre o bebê... — Eu me desliguei do resto de sua frase e olhei para a joia.  
— Você não gosta dela? — Ele inclinou meu queixo para cima.  
— Sim, mas eu... Eu pensei... — Havia lágrimas nos meus olhos. — Sim... Sim, eu gosto muito dela, Harry. — Ele ergueu a sobrancelha.  
— Por que parece que você está prestes a chorar?  
— Eu não estou... — Eu me levantei. — Você pode, por favor, me dar licença por um minuto?  
Eu não esperei que ele respondesse. Afastei-me e agarrei o cotovelo de um garçom, perguntando onde era o banheiro.  
Apressando-me nesse sentido o mais rápido que pude, eu verifiquei todas as cabines antes de liberar um reprimido de "ele está falando sério?!". Então eu deixo o resto das lágrimas caírem pelo meu rosto.  
Eu deveria ter sabido melhor...  
Eu balancei minha cabeça, sabendo que eu não ia ser capaz de terminar o jantar de hoje à noite, sem demonstrar minhas emoções. Peguei imediatamente meu telefone e comecei a digitar uma mensagem para ele, mas ele atravessou as portas.  
— O que você está fazendo aqui? — disse eu. — Saia. Agora.  
— Para que você possa me enviar um e-mail? — Ele sorriu.  
— Sim. Para que eu possa lhe enviar um e-mail. — Dei um passo atrás. — Estou quase terminando com o que eu tenho a dizer, por isso, se você puder só...  
— Por que você está chorando, Louis? — Ele deu um passo em minha direção, fazendo-me recuar até que eu estava pressionado contra a parede. — Foi algo que eu disse?  
— Estou prestes a ter seu bebê, Harry. Nós vamos ser pais...  
— Eu estou ciente. — Ele olhou para o meu estômago e limpou as lágrimas dos meus olhos. — Embora eu tenha certeza que seus hormônios não deveriam estar afetados tão  
rapidamente se você estiver apenas com algumas semanas de gravidez.  
— Você algum dia vai me pedir em casamento? — Eu não conseguia segurar essa pergunta mais. — Tem sido seis anos...  
— Não me lembro de definir um período de tempo.  
— Você disse depois que eu tivesse estabelecido a minha carreira e... — Eu suspirei enquanto ele limpava outra torrente de lágrimas. — Eu só quero saber se é um sim ou um não, então eu não vou levantar minhas esperanças de novo... Se você não planeja casar comigo jamais por causa de seu passado, porque você acha que eu vou te machucar como Ava fez, ou você simplesmente não tem vontade de alguma vez se comprometer comigo em longo prazo, eu só preciso que você me diga agora para que eu possa...  
Parei de falar uma vez que eu o senti deslizar um anel no meu dedo.  
— Você só tinha que esperar mais vinte minutos. — Ele beijou minha testa, e eu olhei para o anel, ofegando uma vez que eu o segurei na frente do meu rosto.  
Era um modelo maciço com corte da princesa que contava com pequenos pedaços de safira azul em torno do anel de platina. E ao longo do conjunto que segurava a joia principal no lugar, uma linha de “W” e “L” entrelaçados brilhavam sob a luz.  
Olhei para ele em choque total.  
— Você ia me propor aqui?  
— Não. — Ele beijou meus lábios. — No telhado.  
Silêncio.  
— Você ia ficar de joelhos? — Outra lágrima caiu, passando pelas minhas bochechas. Ele acenou com a cabeça.  
— Na frente de outras pessoas? — Ele balançou a cabeça novamente.  
— Você pode ainda fazer isso?  
— Por que eu faria?  
— Pelo bem das memórias.  
— Você já disse que sim.  
— Eu sei, mas eu posso tirar temporariamente o anel, então eu ainda posso ouvir o que quer que você fosse dizer. — Eu o torci em volta do meu dedo, mas ele me parou.  
— Se você tirar o anel, eu vou presumir que a sua resposta é não... — Ele olhou para mim. — Mas já que eu sei que você nunca vai deixar isso pra lá, se eu realmente não disser as palavras, eu as vou lhe dizer pelo bem das memórias.  
Ele agarrou minha mão e me levou para fora do banheiro em um conjunto de degraus.  
Abrindo as portas à nossa frente, ele me puxou através da seção ao ar livre do restaurante, onde os clientes se sentavam debaixo de um dossel branco aquecido. Ele me levou até a borda e colocou seu casaco sobre meus ombros antes de me pegar e me colocar em cima de uma pedra fria.  
Então, ele olhou por cima do ombro, para os clientes que agora estavam de olho para nós suspeitosamente enquanto ele ficava de joelhos.  
— Você quer a versão editada ou a não editada? — Ele olhou nos meus olhos.  
— Não editada...  
— Tudo bem. — Ele pegou minha mão direita e segurou-a na sua. — Louis... O início do nosso relacionamento foi uma mentira, uma grande mentira do caralho, mas por algum motivo estranho, eu não poderia estar mais feliz que esse foi o caso. — Ele fez uma pausa. — Ao longo dos últimos seis anos, nós temos cavado nosso caminho para a verdade, e, tanto por mais que isso machuque às vezes, eu posso honestamente dizer que isso mais do que valeu a pena.  
Corei enquanto as pessoas atrás dele ficavam em silêncio, como que se esforçando para ouvir o que ele estava dizendo.  
— Eu queria propor-lhe vários anos atrás, mas eu não queria impedi-lo ou distraí-lo de se concentrar em sua carreira, então eu comprei o anel e decidi que iria esperar até que você realizasse tudo o que queria, até que pudéssemos realmente desfrutar de algum tempo juntos.  
— Awww... — Uma mulher murmurou, levantando-se e colocou a mão sobre o coração.  
— E mesmo que você esteja sob minha pele como nenhuma outra pessoa, e você continua a me empurrar para fora da minha zona de conforto... Não há ninguém com quem eu prefira estar, e não há nada que eu prefira fazer do que foder sua bunda para o resto da minha vida.  
Houve um suspiro coletivo, um coro de "O que ele acabou de dizer?"  
— Então... — Ele circulou o polegar em volta do meu anel. — Você quer se casar comigo? Eu balancei a cabeça, sentindo novas lágrimas caírem pelo meu rosto quando ele se levantou e me puxou para os seus braços.  
— Você realmente tinha que dizer a última linha? — Eu sussurrei quando ele reivindicou a minha boca com a dele.  
— Sim. — Ele arrastou sua língua ao longo dos meus lábios. — Eu quero que você esteja ciente de que com anel ou não, eu ainda sou o mesmo Harry.  
— Ou Liam...  
— Não. Harry. — Ele me beijou de novo, com mais paixão desta vez. — Liam se apaixonou pela pessoa errada...


	20. Capítulo Extra

Louis

De volta para casa depois de aceitar a proposta de Harry...

Eu lentamente rolo para cima de Harry, sentindo-me fraco depois de mais um orgasmo.   
— Oi...  
— Oi. — Ele esfregou as mãos nas minhas costas nuas e beijou meus lábios.  
— Você me deve um jantar... — Eu sussurrei. — Um cozido, não entregue.  
— Você acha que eu vou me levantar e fazer isso agora?  
— Eu acho que você vai fazer o que eu quiser pelos próximos meses. — Eu sorri, sabendo que era verdade; eu poderia apostar. — Você prefere um menino ou uma menina?  
— Sem preferências. — Ele balançou a cabeça. — Não importa. E você?  
— Eu sou parcial para uma menina...  
— E por que isso?  
— Eu sempre quis uma menina. — eu admiti. — E eu vou tratá-la melhor do que meus pais me tratavam, sabe?  
— Então, você vai chorar se for um menino?  
— Eu vou chorar se ele acabar sendo, de alguma forma, parecido com você.  
Rindo, ele se sentou e me puxou com ele. Ele entrou num par de calças de moletom e me ajudou a colocar uma camiseta dele. Em seguida, ele pegou minha mão e me levou até a cozinha, colocando-me num dos bancos do bar.  
Encostei-me à bancada enquanto nós dois nos estabelecíamos no que havia se tornado uma rotina, desde que começamos a viver juntos. Ao contrário do meu comentário sobre a entrega, Harry cozinhava para mim sempre que eu pedia. (É claro, houve um preço oral que veio com isso depois, mas era um que eu estava mais do que disposto a pagar.)  
Quando a minha agenda de espetáculos se tornou agitada e eu só tinha cinco horas entre o próximo ensaio, o jantar estava sempre esperando por mim. E toda noite de abertura, ele enviava um prato principal numa caixa junto com um buquê de flores nos bastidores apenas no caso de eu querer comer assim que encerrasse.  
— Se for um menino? — Ele colocou uma pequena salada de frango na minha frente. —Você tem nomes em mente?   
— William. O que você acha?   
— Isso não vai acontecer.  
— Eu estava brincando. — Eu arranquei um morango do meu prato.   
— E se for uma menina?  
— Eu estava pensando em Autumn...  
— Autumn? Existe uma razão por trás disso?  
— É a nossa estação favorita. — eu disse. — É também quando eu me apaixonei por você, e quando você se apaixonou por mim.  
— Eu me apaixonei por você no inverno.  
— Não. Você percebeu que me amava no inverno. Você já me amava no outono.  
— Eu tenho certeza que não. — Ele me serviu um copo de suco antes de se sentar ao meu lado. — Eu preciso te perguntar uma coisa.  
— Desde quando você precisa de permissão?  
Segurando meu queixo, ele virou minha cabeça para que eu estivesse de frente para ele.   
— Você quer um casamento? — Eu balancei a cabeça, correndo o dedo ao longo do meu anel pela enésima vez.  
— Antes ou depois do bebê?  
— Antes...

 

Harry

Alguns meses mais tarde...

Eu não sabia por que Louis selecionou um vinhedo ao norte do estado de Nova York para o nosso casamento, mas ele insistiu. Nós tínhamos visitado o local nada menos que vinte vezes por seu pedido, e em todas as ocasiões ele desmaiou sobre os hectares de plantas exuberantes, as pequenas casas brancas que ficavam a distância, e as árvores enormes sombreando a área em que ocorreria o casamento.  
Um dos maiores benefícios de se casar aqui, porém, era o ilimitado vinho fresco que era servido no bar ao ar livre.  
— Harry? — Disse uma voz masculina por trás enquanto eu pegava uma taça.  
Eu me virei, encontrando-me cara a cara com o pai de Louis.   
— Governador Tomlinson.  
— Ah, esse título soa bem, não é? — Eu não respondi. Bebericando um copo de vinho, ele suspirou. — Eu nunca pensei que este dia chegaria, nunca pensei que meu Louis iria se casar. — Ele tomou um gole mais longo. — Com seu ex-chefe, nada menos. — Eu não respondi a isso também. — Você é dez anos mais velho do que Louis... — Ele finalmente disse algo que merecia uma resposta.  
— Sim, eu sou. Você está insinuando algo?  
— De maneira nenhuma. — disse ele. — Está claro que vocês dois estão apaixonados... Você teria que estar para assistir todos os espetáculos de balé no exterior sem cair no sono.  
— Chama-se ser solidário.  
— Eu sei... Não que isso importe agora, mas eu gostaria de saber com certeza: vocês dois estavam tendo um relacionamento enquanto ele era seu estagiário na GBS? Vocês, de verdade, simplesmente se encontraram novamente em Nova York, depois que ele se demitiu?  
— Sr. Tomlinson... — Eu larguei o meu copo, cansado de jogar a história que Louis tinha inventado anos atrás. — Já que você me perguntou tão gentilmente, eu vou dizer isso uma vez e apenas uma vez. Eu e seu filho estávamos na verdade...  
— Aí está você! — Sua esposa veio e colocou a mão na dele. — Eu estava procurando por você. Você está atormentando o noivo no grande dia?  
— Eu não chamaria necessariamente de atormentar. — disse ele. — Eu só estava fazendo-lhe algumas perguntas...  
— Ah, é? — Ela olhou para trás e para frente entre nós. — Que tipo de perguntas?  
— Ele queria saber se eu estava dormindo com seu filho quando ele era meu estagiário.  
Ela suspirou, colocando a mão em seu peito. Então ela olhou para ele.   
— Sério? Eu acho que você está realmente deixando essa coisa de governador subir à cabeça. É claro que alguém como Harry nunca faria algo assim.  
— É claro que eu não faria. — Eu sorri, balançando a cabeça em concordância. — Essa é uma regra muito terrível para quebrar, você não acha? Dormir com um estagiário, especialmente um estagiário de graduação, uma vez que é o que ele era, na época, correto? Ele não disse nada.  
— Está vendo? — Sua esposa beijou sua bochecha e então ela se virou e me abraçou. — Talvez depois do bebê você possa convencê-lo a reconsiderar o Direito. Então, vocês dois  
poderão ser como nós.  
Eu segurei o meu comentário e devolvi o abraço.  
Antes que a nossa conversa animada pudesse ir mais longe, a organizadora do casamento apareceu com sua prancheta.  
— O seu futuro esposo está pronto agora. — disse ela, sorrindo. — Hora de começar.  
Sr. Tomlinson me olhou uma última vez e, lentamente, estendeu a mão.   
— Você é o mundo dele, e eu nunca o vi tão feliz antes. Obrigado... — Sua esposa me abraçou uma última vez, e os dois se afastaram.  
Eu achei muito irônico que ele tinha visto Louis recentemente, porque eu não o tinha visto em três dias. Ele tinha programado sua despedida de solteiro para o último fim de semana e afirmou que ele precisava fazer algumas últimas coisas para o casamento por conta própria.  
Enquanto eu caminhava pelo caminho de pétalas que levavam ao altar, olhei para a pequena multidão: pais de Louis, alguns dos meus colegas de trabalho, o Sr. Bach e  
Sr. Greenwood, e um grupo de dançarinos da companhia de Louis.  
Eu não tentei convidar alguém da minha família. Eu não vi um ponto de pedir-lhes para vir, ou fingir que tínhamos qualquer tipo de relacionamento por causa de um casamento.  
— Por que você demorou tanto? — Jessica inclinou a cabeça para o lado enquanto eu tomava o meu lugar ao lado dela. — Eu lhe disse que este era pra ser supostamente o dia mais feliz de sua vida.  
— Eu lhe disse que você poderia usar um vestido. — Eu olhei para seu smoking sob medida.  
— Eu queria comprometer-me a desempenhar o papel de padrinho. Você sabe, fazer o meu melhor para parecer como um de seus amigos homens.  
— Seu cabelo está em cachos.  
— Sim, mas... — Suas bochechas avermelharam. — Meu namorado adora quando eu uso meu cabelo assim, especialmente quando estamos na cama, porque ele gosta de...  
— Jessica... — Eu não podia deixar de revirar os olhos, mas depois eu ri. — Obrigado por estar aqui.  
— O prazer é meu. — Ela me abraçou. — Estou muito feliz por você e Louis. É hora de você finalmente se casar com ele.  
Eu não tive a chance de responder. A pequena orquestra a minha direita começou a tocar, e o público estava em pé.  
Saindo sozinho, exatamente como ele queria, Louis trancou seus olhos em mim enquanto fazia seu caminho lentamente pelo corredor.  
Havia sussurros de todos, lisonjeiros comentários sobre quão bonito ele estava, e eu sinceramente não conseguia tirar os olhos dele.  
Quando ele se aproximou, eu enxuguei seus olhos com as pontas dos dedos.  
— Pare de chorar. — eu sussurrei, pegando sua mão.   
Ele assentiu com a cabeça, mas mais lágrimas fizeram o seu caminho pelo seu rosto.  
Enquanto a pequena multidão retomava seus assentos, o pastor começou a ler as escrituras.  
— O casal optou por manter esta cerimônia curta e simples. — disse o pastor, segurando o riso. — Suas palavras exatas para mim foram, apenas nos case e mande todos para a recepção. Nós só estamos lhe pagando por uma hora.  
O público riu, e eu coloquei meu braço em volta da cintura de Louis, puxando-o para perto de mim.  
— Eu acho que essa é a minha deixa. — O pastor riu mais alto. Em seguida, ele limpou a garganta, sussurrando que eu precisava soltá-lo, mas eu o ignorei e beijei Louis.  
— Senhor Styles? — Ele limpou a garganta novamente.  
Rapidamente deixando os lábios de Louis, eu falei.   
— Nós dois lhe dissemos para não fazer um discurso. Apenas pule para a parte 'agora eu os declaro'.   
E então eu reivindiquei a boca de Louis mais uma vez, ignorando todo o resto ao nosso redor, sussurrando entre respirações que ele seria para sempre meu.

 

Louis

 

Alguns anos mais tarde...

Nossa filha de três anos, Autumn, absolutamente adora Harry. Ela o segue por todo lugar sempre que ele está em casa, se recusa a deixar alguém colocá-la na cama à noite, e se ela acordar tarde, ela corre para o nosso quarto de manhã só para ter certeza "Ele está aqui."  
Com exceção de seu cabelo castanho e seu narizinho, ela herdou todas as feições dele – seus penetrantes olhos verdes, seu sorriso com adoráveis covinhas, e, infelizmente, a sua personalidade.  
Ela também está estranhamente viciada em Pop-Tarts, sabor café.  
— Nem pense nisso, Autumn. — Eu cruzo meus braços enquanto ela empurra sua escada de plástico em todo o chão da cozinha. — Você teve duas de sobremesa, então você não poderá ter outra até amanhã de manhã. — Ela para por um momento, olhando como se ela  
entendesse. Mas então ela continua empurrando a escada no chão.  
— Autumn... — eu passo na frente dela, assim que ela pressiona-a contra um gabinete menor. — Amanhã de manhã.  
— Papai disse...  
— Eu não me importo com o que o papai disse. Eu disse que não.  
Aparentemente ferida, ela arqueja e corre para fora da cozinha.  
Eu suspiro e começo a contar em silêncio.  
E em cinco... Quatro... Três... Dois...  
Harry entra na cozinha, levando-a ao seu lado. Sem olhar para o meu lado, ele dá uma volta por cima da bancada e abre um novo pacote de Pop-Tarts, entregando um para ela.  
— Obrigada! — Ela chia quando ele a coloca para baixo, e como se ela estivesse tentando aliviar sua traição, ela quebra a rodela e me entrega um pedaço.  
— Eu quero compartilhar com você, papaizinho. — ela diz, olhando nos meus olhos. — Você vai compartilhar comigo?  
Eu resisto à vontade de revirar os olhos enquanto eu aceito sua oferta de paz.   
— Obrigado, Autumn.  
— De nada! — Ela dá um pedaço maior para Harry, e então ela sai correndo novamente.   
— Harry... — eu digo, respirando fundo. — Nós precisamos conversar.  
— Por causa de uma porra de Pop-tart?  
— Não se trata de um Pop-tart. Trata-se de sua incapacidade permanente de dizer não a uma criança de três anos. Se eu disser não, ela imediatamente corre para você. E, em vez de estar ao meu lado nisso, você simplesmente diz sim.  
— Então talvez você devesse começar a dizer sim. — Eu estreito meus olhos para ele e chego mais perto.  
— Ela vai ser mimada, se você continuar com isso... Você não tem que dizer não o tempo todo, mas uma ou duas vezes não iria matá-lo.  
— Na verdade, mataria. — Ele me puxa para seus braços e me beija até que eu esteja sem fôlego. — Eu não quero fazê-la chorar. Nunca. — Eu sugo algumas respirações enquanto ele esfrega minhas costas. — Ela só pede guloseimas de vez em quando. — diz ele.  
— Ela realmente não pede muito mais.  
Isto é verdade. Tirando sua coleção de bonecas crescente, sua atenção ultimamente tem sido voltada para o estúdio vazio que Harry tinha construído em nosso apartamento no ano passado. Ela está começando a mostrar um ligeiro interesse em balé: Ela me assiste ensaiando nos fins de semana, ri sempre que eu lhe mostro os meus numerosos trajes, e ela até mesmo me imita, segurando as mãos sobre a cabeça de vez em quando.  
— Papai, você pode me colocar na cama agora?  
Autumn retorna para a cozinha e olha para Harry, ainda mastigando um Pop-tart.  
— É claro. — ele diz, apertando minha mão.  
Nós a seguimos para o seu quarto amarelo brilhante, e como de costume, esperamos por ela para pegar um livro da sua estante.  
Ela seleciona Cinderela hoje, e surpreendentemente entrega o livro para mim.   
— Eu quero que o meu papaizinho leia.  
Sorrindo, eu espero por Harry para colocá-la debaixo das cobertas, e depois nós dois sentamos à beira da cama, revezando a leitura até que ela durma.  
— Ela nem sequer aguentou até a parte da meia-noite dessa vez. — Eu beijo sua testa.  
— Você está reclamando?  
— Não, eu estou surpreso.  
— Você provavelmente a entediou até dormir com o seu tom monótono. — Ele me puxa para cima e desliga as luzes. — Ela fica até a última página sempre que eu leio.  
— Gostaria de dormir no sofá esta noite?  
— Só se você for colocar sua bunda na minha cara.  
— Eu não vou colocar. — Eu o sigo para o nosso quarto e vou para a cama. — Você vai ter sorte se eu deixar você pelo menos me beijar esta noite.  
Ele desliza ao meu lado e me puxa para perto, fazendo-me provar isso me beijando de novo e de novo.  
— Quando foi a última vez que fizemos sexo? — Eu sussurro contra seus lábios.  
— Esta manhã no chuveiro. — Ele desliza a mão entre minhas pernas, esfregando meu pau. — Você não se lembra?  
— Sim... — Eu gemo baixinho enquanto ele morde meu lábio inferior e me rola em cima dele.  
— Você tem certeza? — Ele beija o meu pescoço. — Eu posso te foder novamente para fazer você se lembrar.  
— Ahhh... — Eu sinto seu pau endurecendo debaixo de mim, sinto-o apalpando minha bunda enquanto ele continua beijando minha pele. — Harry...  
Coloco minha cabeça para trás e beijo seus lábios, correndo os dedos pelos seus cabelos. Eu o sinto puxando minha camiseta para cima, mas um som familiar quebra o nosso momento. É o tamborilar dos pezinhos contra piso de madeira pelo corredor.  
Suspirando, Harry beija minha testa e gentilmente me rola para fora dele.  
— Estou com medo... — diz Autumn enquanto ela entra no nosso quarto. Ela caminha para o lado de Harry da cama e levanta as mãos para cima. — Posso dormir aqui?  
— Sim. — Ele imediatamente a pega e a coloca entre nós, cobrindo-a mais uma vez. Sua mão se estende para a minha e ele a acaricia, silenciosamente dizendo que vamos terminar na parte da manhã.  
— Quanto tempo mais você acha que ela vai fazer isso? — Ele sussurra uma hora depois. — Está começando a acontecer duas vezes por semana.  
— Isso está incomodando?  
— Não muito.  
— Ótimo. — Eu sento e inclino-me sobre Autumn, beijando-o rapidamente nos lábios antes de voltar para o meu travesseiro. — Porque eu tenho certeza que isso vai continuar acontecendo até que você aprenda a dizer não para ela...

Fim...


End file.
